Feathers and Bullets
by arekisandora07
Summary: An unexpected encounter between a criminal and an agent of the law. A forbidden, yet blooming connection will occur as they accomplish their own missions. Will they be able to fight all odds to be together even if Fate brought them to become enemies?
1. Teaser Part

**WARNING: TEASER, TEASER, TEASER!  
><strong>

Gunshots were heard at the middle of the cold streets of New York. Sirens were screaming loudly and almost all of the people were so aghast to discover that one of those personalities walking along the sidewalks was being chased by those men in uniform. Holding their guns in firm resolution to capture the culprit, one of them shouted the others to send more back-up.

An unidentified person wearing a blue thick jacket with a hoodie on it was running desperately for a great chance to escape from the police cars which were speedily chasing behind. As soon as this individual arrived at a dead-end on a gloomy alley, one of the policemen shouted angrily, almost cursing himself for his heavy breathing, "You have nowhere to go! Put your hands up and don't move!"

Standing stiffly in front of a steel gate, this man raised up those long-sleeved arms with those palms extended up, along with those fingers pointing at the gray sky.

Soon, as a few group of the police team walked slowly, approaching the culprit, the unidentified person took something from the jacket's front pocket. With a fast pace, the person faced the group and pointed a .45 silver caliber gun. But then, it wasn't just a .45. This person pulled the trigger and a heavy smoke came out from the small opening of the gun.

Shouts were heard in collective resonance. Soon, dead silence occurs. A tingling sound of steel rang softly as the unidentified person rushed away from the policemen with a sense of success.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, more police cars arrived at the location. As everyone stepped out of the car, they were terrified to see that their colleagues were standing stiffly, almost of them covered in deep, thick dry ice.<p>

Without any time to waste, these policemen called the ambulance, as well as the famous international agency known for fighting the most heinous crimes happening all over the world-the International Criminal Police Organization (ICPO), also known as INTERPOL.

* * *

><p>Loud voices of arguing authorities were heard along the wide meeting room of INTERPOL at its U.S.A. headquarters at Washington D.C. Everyone was very frustrated that another scene happened in the dusk streets of New York, which they all suspected that the mentioned culprit was a member of the notorious international Mafia.<p>

When it was time for everyone to take a one-hour recession from the stressful emergency meeting, two identities stepped out from the meeting room and walked along the hallway. These two personalities were wearing their black tuxedos, carrying their identities in a special-designed identification card, comfortably hanging with a lace around their necks. These two were similarly possessing the same hair color, those sandy blond hues perfectly shading every strand of their hair. The first blond possesses a soft voice and a cherubic face. His lavender eyes gazing at the other one, who was then seen with a spark of irritation in his electric blue eyes. His glasses almost slipped from his face, and his fair skin looked a bit red due to his annoyance about this emergency meeting that they were having now.

Stammering in total annoyance, the blue-eyed blond spoke, "How come that our men didn't do anything to prevent that culprit from getting away? This is not good, I tell you, dude!"

"Shhh…calm down, Jones. This is not the perfect time for your obnoxious whining! We have to deal on with the case, whether we like it or not." the soft-spoken, well-mannered purple-eyed blond answered back, trying to calm his furious companion down. The other man stretched out his arms, almost bumping his companion's face. The other one simply held his glasses and let out a deep sigh.

"My...this is hopeless..." he thought as he looked at his blond companion.

"Get over it, Williams. It's just that I don't get this thing at all! What else can we do? We have to set a close encounter on that damn Mafia!"

The soft-spoken one sighed helplessly.

"Alright then. We have to talk to our Boss about this. Does this will make you feel better now?"

The furious one took a deep breath. Then, he slightly grinned, his smile now exhibiting a spark of glee, which of course, made the other blond feel light.

"Sorry, Bro. I can't help myself, 'ya know."

The other one smiled and patted the other man's shoulder.

"It's alright! How could I let my twin brother down?"

* * *

><p>"I think it's better if one of us would penetrate deep into the Mafia...of course, I am saying that someone must spy on them. He must have the guts and the courage to face the notorious members of that group. And if the worse thing happens...it's all in his hands. We must catch everyone who belonged in the Mafia...whether they were dead or alive."<p>

Everyone faced each other as the Chief of INTERPOL spoke in front of the entire congregation through an enormous LCD screen in front of the pulpit.

The men gasped in reluctance about the said plan, thinking that it it quite difficult to become a part of the Mafia without blowing up their cover. Soon, they turned their eyes back on that giant silver screen, looking at the creepy silhouette of their Boss, his face covered with that pitch black darkness.

Soon, one of them raised a hand. Everybody payed attention to a blond gentleman, wearing a black tuxedo, his black necktie perfectly tied around the collar of his white polo shirt, his green eyes staring at the screen. He simply let his finger glide through his hair and then spoke, "Is there any other way that our men will be able to gather information without getting themselves involved into the group? I think it's quite a grave task."

"Thank you for stating your point of view, Mr. Kirkland. But I suggest that we have to do this plan...or...we will fail. I know how you feel...and I simply understand your opinion on this. But, I think this is the only way to leak out information from the Mafia." the Boss stated with emphasis. The blond gentleman looked down with a sense of worry and then sat on his seat.

The one sitting beside him was another blond, except that his hair's long, and his purple eyes looking attentively at the papers on his desk. He then turned his head to face the other blond and said, "We really don't have any options left...haven't we?"

"Yes...I think we haven't have any this time. The situation's getting worse than the Boss expected. By the way...where's Jones and Williams, Bonnefoy?"

"Hmmm...oui, mon ami. I think they're on their way now." the other blond said, as they heard a soft creak from the door.

The twins rushed on their seats quietly.

"Hey, Artie! What's the latest news?"

"Will you stop calling me that bloody nickname here, Alfred? We're in a serious meeting, and I expect that you are in your best behavior today."

Alfred looked at the older blond and said, "Geez, Arthur, calm down. I'm just trying to make the situation lighter."

Arthur scowled and said, "You are not helping here, you bloody git."

Soon, he stared on that big scree and was shocked. He asked, "Oh...is that the..."

"Oh...so you are new here, oui? That's the Boss..." the long-haired blond whispered to Alfred.

"How come that he doesn't show his face to all of us?" Alfred asked again.

"Francis, have you received the recent news about the culprit that the police had just seen in New York?" Alfred's twin brother interrupted as he held a few papers on his hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...this is not good, mon cher!" Francis said as he scanned the papers one by one, almost making his eyes a bit upset about the reports written on those papers.

Arthur made his way to answer Alfred's question, "No one knows why he doesn't want to show his face. Also, no one knows his real name and his whereabouts."

"I see..." Alfred said.

Soon, they heard the Boss, giving his final statements.

"I would like all of you to come at the final meeting tomorrow at nine. After wards, we will proceed with the plan. So...as I was talking earlier...who's gonna be the lucky one? We have to send one of our men to take a step into the Mafia and leak out information from them. Thus, we will be able to capture them all as soon as possible. We have to stop all of the transnational crimes and killings occurring in some parts of the globe, or worse...we'll be doomed."

No one dared to say a thing, except Alfred, who raised his right hand and stood up.

"Sir...I will take the job."

All of the people present in the meeting got shocked.

* * *

><p>She ran hurriedly into a dark abbey and glided along the narrow passageway leading to a wide basement. Soon, shadows of armed men were seen scattered all around the place. She neatly fixed herself and slowly walked along the middle of the vast room and spoke in a soft feminine voice.<p>

"I think the INTERPOL is trying to send some of their men to leak out information within us. The main problem is, they haven't decided yet on who's going to be their strongest bait."

A man stepped out from his seat, his black trench coat and his machine gun shimmering with those little lights scattered above the ceiling. He fixed his curl up on the right side of his brunette hair and stared at the person with his fierce hazel eyes.

Soon, he said, "Bel lavoro! (Good job!). I think we must plan everything perfectly and without flaws, or else we'll be dead meat! Stand up, mio amore..."

She stood up and looked at the brunette hesitatingly. She found out that he was starting to hold her hands. She secretly hid the nervousness dominating her chest and felt a lump in her throat. Soon she asked, "You have to keep your promise to me...this is the last thing that I can do for you..."

He sighed and held her long ebony hair and said, "How will I be able to do the plan without you? You are my secret weapon...and my only ace, mio amore."

She turned back and said, "I-I know that...I owe everything to you...b-but...I just can't..."

"Just as I said, I will keep my promise to you...I'll give you the thing that you desperately long for...but...I can't just let you go like this..."

Soon, she aggressively pulled out a sleek Smith and Wesson revolver gun from her pocket and aimed it towards his face. The man grinned devilishly and said, "That's what I love about you...you are getting stronger than I could imagine..."

After a few seconds, all of the men scattered around the basement pointed their guns at her. She looked with them angrily and faced him again.

"You are leaving me with no choice...you bastard..." she mumbled, her brows buried in defeat. Still, she could not deny the reality that she has to stay...no matter the circumstances may be. But...she has decided on it. She must leave the group before it's too late. But...the main question is...how?

Leaving her with no choices to make, she put the gun down and stood stiffly, trying to fight her tears. Soon, he walked towards her. He gently glided his fingers on her face and stared at her.

"Don't you forget, mio amore. I'm a man of my word." he said, and then he attempted to kiss her on the lips, however, she laughed. His face slightly turned into a doubtful look, his eyes expressing such a questionable look.

"I am looking forward to that..." she uttered as a thick smoke was developing heavily, surrounding the entire interior of the wide basement. The smoke was coming from the fire exit of the basement, thus making everyone cough so hard.

As soon as the smoke is getting worse as it spread through the entire basement, several gunshots were heard from the inside.

* * *

><p>"Sir, I will take the job."<p>

All of the people present in the meeting got shocked.

Arthur and Francis looked at Alfred with doubtful looks on their faces. Matthew, Alfred's twin brother, stood up in disbelief and shrugged Alfred's shoulders.

"ALFRED, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? ARE YOU INSANE? WE'RE J-JUST..."

"Alright, lad! I'll assign you to be the bait of INTERPOL against the Mafia. I'll be expecting a lot from you, young man. Don't fail us. We're counting on you."

The silver screen went off. Silence engulfed the whole scenario.

Outside the meeting room, Alfred rushed on his way to his office as Matthew chased him. With a stressful look, he said, "You are crazy, Jones! You are damn insane!"

"C'mon, dude! Relax! Don't worry!" Alfred said with a carefree tone in his voice as he sat on his chair, crossing his legs and smilingly took a few spins around on the chair.

"N-No...you can't be serious...are you really sure about this? I mean...we are still new on the job, and you are brave enough to do such a dangerous mission at this early point of time?" Matthew said straightly without stopping, which made Alfred felt a little furious.

"Calm down, Bro!" Alfred said, making his brother stop speaking.

Matthew looked at Alfred's eyes. He could see that his twin brother was really determined to do the job. His blue eyes were suggesting a stubborn and eager aura...thus making Matthew sighed once more; this time, he smiled and said, "I know, Al. I know you can...it's just that...you knew exactly what happened to us years ago, right?"

Alfred stood up and spoke as he held Matthew's shoulders. "That is exactly my reason why I decided to become a part of this agency. This has been my dream...and..."

Soon, he bowed down his head, his voice starting to falter. But then, he gently raised his head again and grinned.

Matthew chuckled. "Alright, alright. I get it. Just...take care of yourself."

"I will." Alfred said.

* * *

><p>She rushed down along a dark alley, leading her to a long stairway to the exit. Gasping and panting for air, she ran with her life as she saw a few shadows of men following her like wolves craving and thirsty for blood.<p>

As she attempted to took out the revolver from her pocket, a quick stabbing pain alarmed her, thus making her let out a shriek of pain.

"Ouch...this is not good...my arm..." she thought as she looked at her bleeding right arm; blood flowing freely on the surface of her skin, staining her sleeve. As she turned back and let out a few gunshots towards the target, loud voices were heard, shouting in pain.

She smiled, thinking that she hit the target.

"Bull's eye!" she thought.

_That should do them all...they deserve it!_

She ignored the chillness of the air surrounding the whole streets as she ran on, carrying herself. She thought of making herself a chance to escape from that world where she lived for almost eighteen years. She must make a choice.

_Stay or destined herself to die if she leaves?  
><em>

A dark silhouette roamed along the dark streets of New York, making her greatest escape from that dark and despicable world.

As soon as she crossed the street with full speed, she never noticed that a car is heading on the way. She looked at those blinding headlights with terrified eyes, but it's too late.

She felt her body fell down like a withered leaf...

"No...no..." her mind told her. Still, her body won. She instantly fell down, losing her consciousness with a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>She slowly closed her eyes and saw herself lying in a white bed, with her body covered with white thick sheets of blankets. As soon as she finally regained consciousness, a pair of blue eyes met her dark hazel ones.<p>

"You're awake. Geez...you almost killed me."

She quickly rose up, but then the sharp stabbing pain from her wounded arm caught her in sudden alarm, thus making her let out a loud scream.

"ARAY, ANG SAKIT! (OUCH, IT HURTS!)" she said.

She looked around her and saw those crisp painted walls all over the entire place. With a shocked look upon her face, she spoke, "W-Where am I? A-and..."

Her head gradually turned to face the person sitting beside her.

"...w-who are you?"

"It's as if I am the one who should ask you that question, Miss." the blond man coughed and grinned. He stood up and walked towards his garnished cabinet to get some towels after seeing her arm starting to ooze a little blood. She hesitatingly pushed herself a little farther, staring at him questionably. Sensing that dread fear and confusion in her eyes, he laughed.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to eat you or something...here, let me take a look at that."

She yelped after he touched her bandaged arm. After a while he simply took it away from her and examined that wound, which obviously in his opinion, caused by a shot...a bullet...

"Hmm...time to change the bandage..." he said as he took out another set of bandages from his kit and then wrapped it around her arm in slow turns. She looked at him, observing each single movement he is doing. After a few seconds, he said, "Here! All done!"

"T-Thanks..." she just said, her head bowed down and her brows buried down in an unexplainable emotion.

"Oh...before I forget..." the man said as he offered his hand towards the black-haired maiden for a handshake.

She simply stared at his smiling face and then gazed her eyes on his hand. She let her left arm do the thing for her, therefore raising it slowly to shake his hand.

"I'm Alfred...Alfred F. Jones." the blond said.

She slightly smiled, and let her mouth speak her name.

"Just call me...Maria..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ho-ho-ho! Excited?**

**Watch out for this first-ever Piri x Alfie fan fiction...soon...**

**This is for all the Hetalia USPH pairing fans out there! This story's for you.**

**P.S. I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers and its canon characters, except for my OC used in this fan fic.**

**THANKS A BUNCH! Mwah! **


	2. Plan

**A/N: Yahoo! The first chapter for the first-ever USPH fan fiction! This is great! Sweet!**

**Enjoy reading, dudes! Read, Rate and Review! Thank you!  
><strong>

**P.S. I don't own Hetalia and its canon characters! I simply own my OC Philippines here.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Gunshots were heard at the middle of the cold streets of New York. Sirens were screaming loudly and almost all of the people were so aghast to discover that one of those personalities walking along the sidewalks was being chased by those men in uniform. Holding their guns in firm resolution to capture the culprit, one of them shouted the others to send more back-up.<p>

An unidentified person wearing a blue thick jacket with a hoodie on it was running desperately for a great chance to escape from the police cars which were speedily chasing behind. As soon as this individual arrived at a dead-end on a gloomy alley, one of the policemen shouted angrily, almost cursing himself for his heavy breathing, "You have nowhere to go! Put your hands up and don't move!"

Standing stiffly in front of a steel gate, this man raised up those long-sleeved arms with those palms extended up, along with those fingers pointing at the gray sky.

Soon, as a few group of the police team walked slowly, approaching the culprit, the unidentified person took something from the jacket's front pocket. With a fast pace, the person faced the group and pointed a .45 silver caliber gun. But then, it wasn't just a .45. This person pulled the trigger and a heavy smoke came out from the small opening of the gun.

Shouts were heard in collective resonance. Soon, dead silence occurs. A tingling sound of steel rang softly as the unidentified person rushed away from the policemen with a sense of success.

* * *

><p>Soon, a few kilometers away from the scene, a soft voice was heard talking to someone by the phone.<p>

"It's done." the soft voice affirmed.

The slurred voice from the other line chuckled and said, "You must do this task for today before you return here in the basement. I expect that you'll be able to report something worth substantial and beneficiary to make our plan successful. And...by the way...be careful or you'll be dead meat."

Soon, the line was dead.

The shadow of that individual ran fast, leaving the dark alley behind.

* * *

><p>The dark and scary basement inside a haunted building was located at the deep suburbs of New York. It was surrounded by unfamiliar faces of treacherous men, carrying their precious rifles and machine guns behind their backs. Their eyes were relentlessly guarding the entire area, expecting that sooner or later, there will be someone who'll walk down here in this wicked haven: It's either a person who are "one with them", or that person who'll "knock them down".<p>

Several laughs were heard along the basement. As soon as the long and narrow hallway reached its end, there was a spacious room, fit for almost a hundred men. One of them was sitting on a chair, acting like some kind of a king or leader of a group.

But, this man wasn't just an ordinary man.

Soon, there were a few men sitting beside him. Three individuals stood up as they were cautiously guarding their so-called boss. One of them was holding a "samurai", his dark eyes leaning onto one side, checking for intruders. The second one was wearing a silver cross pendant around his neck, and was holding a whip. The third one looked exactly like the boss himself, carrying a bowl of his delicious preferred cuisine. Soon, he offered one to his "boss", handing a bowl of that food to him.

"Ve…you have to eat this, Brother. I guess you're already tired." his soft-spoken, oblivious voice said.

Soon, the boss replied with his grumpy and sharp mouth, taking the bowl from his sibling. He took a taste of it and replied, "Hmmm…good job, fratello. You haven't forgotten to put tomatoes on it."

His twin brother smiled, but then, he still felt scared about facing his brother in such a way.

As soon as he finished eating his meal, the man wearing that cross pendant spoke in a deep, serious tone.

"She's here."

"Let her in."

A dark shadow of a person stood before the Boss. An evil grin was seen upon his face.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, more police cars arrived at the location. As everyone stepped out of the car, they were terrified to see that their colleagues were standing stiffly, almost of them covered in deep, thick dry ice.<p>

Without any time to waste, these policemen called the ambulance, as well as the famous international agency known for fighting the most heinous crimes happening all over the world-the International Criminal Police Organization (ICPO), also known as INTERPOL.

* * *

><p>Loud voices of arguing authorities were heard along the wide meeting room of INTERPOL at its U.S.A. headquarters at Washington D.C. Everyone was very frustrated that another scene happened in the dusk streets of New York, which they all suspected that the mentioned culprit was a member of the notorious international Mafia.<p>

When it was time for everyone to take a one-hour recession from the stressful emergency meeting, two identities stepped out from the meeting room and walked along the hallway. These two personalities were wearing their black tuxedos, carrying their identities in a special-designed identification card, comfortably hanging with a lace around their necks. These two were similarly possessing the same hair color, those sandy blond hues perfectly shading every strand of their hair. The first blond possesses a soft voice and a cherubic face. His lavender eyes gazing at the other one, who was then seen with a spark of irritation in his electric blue eyes. His glasses almost slipped from his face, and his fair skin looked a bit red due to his annoyance about this emergency meeting that they were having now.

Stammering in total annoyance, the blue-eyed blond spoke, "How come that our men didn't do anything to prevent that culprit from getting away? This is not good, I tell you, dude!"

"Shhh…calm down, Jones. This is not the perfect time for your obnoxious whining! We have to deal on with the case, whether we like it or not." the soft-spoken, well-mannered purple-eyed blond answered back, trying to calm his furious companion down. The other man stretched out his arms, almost bumping his companion's face. The other one simply held his glasses and let out a deep sigh.

"My...this is hopeless..." he thought as he looked at his blond companion.

"Get over it, Williams. It's just that I don't get this thing at all! What else can we do? We have to set a close encounter on that damn Mafia!"

The soft-spoken one sighed helplessly.

"Alright then. We have to talk to our Boss about this. Does this will make you feel better now?"

The furious one took a deep breath. Then, he slightly grinned, his smile now exhibiting a spark of glee, which of course, made the other blond feel light.

"Sorry, Bro. I can't help myself, 'ya know."

The other one smiled and patted the other man's shoulder.

"It's alright! How could I let my twin brother down?"

* * *

><p>In the middle of the emergency meeting inside INTERPOL building, a number of men in black suits were coming inside the giant and vast conference room. Soon, the meeting started in a few minutes. One of those men turned on the giant flat monitor screen. With a blink of an eye, a creepy silhouette of a man, his face covered with darkness, except the upper part of his body being hit by dim light.<p>

"Good day to you, gentlemen. I am sure that you are fully aware of our today's agenda. So, before we proceed with this meeting, I would like to call everyone's attention to please take their seats and took out the white folder in front of their desks."

Everybody sat down and opened the white folder. Each of them scanned the pages, which indicate the recent scenarios occurred within New York City. There were various crimes of drug trafficking, illegal trade of firearms and other dangerous weapons and heinous killings of some prominent personalities. All of these point out to one enemy: the notorious international Mafia.

Soon, everyone began to state their observations and opinions about the matter. When it is time for everyone to plot the plan to capture the Mafia, the Chief spoke with a deep voice, alarming everybody to pay attention.

"I think it's better if one of us would penetrate deep into the Mafia...of course, I am saying that someone must spy on them. He must have the guts and the courage to face the notorious members of that group. And if the worse thing happens...it's all in his hands. We must catch everyone who belonged in the Mafia...whether they were dead or alive."

The men gasped in reluctance about the said plan, thinking that it it quite difficult to become a part of the Mafia without blowing up their cover. Soon, they turned their eyes back on that giant silver screen, looking at the creepy silhouette of their Boss, his face covered with that pitch black darkness.

Soon, one of them raised a hand. Everybody payed attention to a blond gentleman, wearing a black tuxedo, his black necktie perfectly tied around the collar of his white polo shirt, his green eyes staring at the screen. He simply let his finger glide through his hair and then spoke, "Is there any other way that our men will be able to gather information without getting themselves involved into the group? I think it's quite a grave task."

"Thank you for stating your point of view, Mr. Kirkland. But I suggest that we have to do this plan...or...we will fail. I know how you feel...and I simply understand your opinion on this. But, I think this is the only way to leak out information from the Mafia." the Boss stated with emphasis. The blond gentleman looked down with a sense of worry and then sat on his seat.

The one sitting beside him was another blond, except that his hair's long, and his purple eyes looking attentively at the papers on his desk. He then turned his head to face the other blond and said, "We really don't have any options left...haven't we?"

"Yes...I think we haven't have any this time. The situation's getting worse than the Boss expected. By the way...where's Jones and Williams, Bonnefoy?"

"Hmmm...oui, mon ami. I think they're on their way now." the other blond said, as they heard a soft creak from the door.

The twins rushed on their seats quietly.

"Hey, Artie! What's the latest news?"

"Will you stop calling me by that bloody nickname here, Alfred? We're in a serious meeting, and I expect that you are in your best behavior today."

Alfred looked at the older blond and said, "Geez, Arthur, calm down. I'm just trying to make the situation lighter."

Arthur scowled and said, "You are not helping here, you bloody git."

Soon, he stared on that big scree and was shocked. He asked, "Oh...is that the..."

"Oh...so you are new here, oui? That's the Boss..." the long-haired blond whispered to Alfred.

"How come that he doesn't show his face to all of us?" Alfred asked again.

"Francis, have you received the recent news about the culprit that the police had just seen in New York?" Alfred's twin brother interrupted as he held a few papers on his hand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...this is not good, mon cher!" Francis said as he scanned the papers one by one, almost making his eyes a bit upset about the reports written on those papers.

Arthur made his way to answer Alfred's question, "No one knows why he doesn't want to show his face. Also, no one knows his real name and his whereabouts."

"I see..." Alfred said.

Soon, they heard the Boss, giving his final statements.

"I would like all of you to come at the final meeting tomorrow at nine. After wards, we will proceed with the plan. So...as I was talking earlier...who's gonna be the lucky one? We have to send one of our men to take a step into the Mafia and leak out information from them. Thus, we will be able to capture them all as soon as possible. We have to stop all of the transnational crimes and killings occurring in some parts of the globe, or worse...we'll be doomed."

* * *

><p>She ran hurriedly into a dark abbey and glided along the narrow passageway leading to a wide basement. Soon, shadows of armed men were seen scattered all around the place. She neatly fixed herself and slowly walked along the middle of the vast room and spoke in a soft feminine voice.<p>

"I think the INTERPOL is trying to send some of their men to leak out information within us. The main problem is, they haven't decided yet on who's going to be their strongest bait."

A man stepped out from his seat, his black trench coat and his machine gun shimmering with those little lights scattered above the ceiling. He fixed his curl up on the right side of his brunette hair and stared at the person with his fierce hazel eyes.

Soon, he said, "Bel lavoro! (Good job!). I think we must plan everything perfectly and without flaws, or else we'll be dead meat! Stand up, mio amore..."

She stood up and looked at the brunette hesitatingly. She found out that he was starting to hold her hands. She secretly hid the nervousness dominating her chest and felt a lump in her throat. Soon she asked, "You have to keep your promise to me...this is the last thing that I can do for you..."

He sighed and held her long ebony hair and said, "How will I be able to do the plan without you? You are my secret weapon...and my only ace, mio amore."

She turned back and said, "I-I know that...I owe everything to you...b-but...I just can't..."

"Just as I said, I will keep my promise to you...I'll give you the thing that you desperately long for...but...I can't just let you go like this..."

Soon, she aggressively pulled out a sleek Smith and Wesson revolver gun from her pocket and aimed it towards his face. The man grinned devilishly and said, "That's what I love about you...you are getting stronger than I could imagine..."

After a few seconds, all of the men scattered around the basement pointed their guns at her. She looked with them angrily and faced him again.

"You are leaving me with no choice...you bastard..." she mumbled, her brows buried in defeat. Still, she could not deny the reality that she has to stay...no matter the circumstances may be. But...she has decided on it. She must leave the group before it's too late. But...the main question is...how?

* * *

><p>No one dared to say a thing inside the conference room, except Alfred, who raised his right hand and stood up.<p>

"Sir...I will take the job."

All of the people present in the meeting got shocked.

Arthur and Francis looked at Alfred with doubtful looks on their faces. Matthew, Alfred's twin brother, stood up in disbelief and shrugged Alfred's shoulders.

"ALFRED, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? ARE YOU INSANE? WE'RE J-JUST..."

"Alright, lad! I'll assign you to be the bait of INTERPOL against the Mafia. I'll be expecting a lot from you, young man. Don't fail us. We're counting on you."

The silver screen went off. Silence engulfed the whole scenario.

Outside the meeting room, Alfred rushed on his way to his office as Matthew chased him. With a stressful look, he said, "You are crazy, Jones! You are damn insane!"

"C'mon, dude! Relax! Don't worry!" Alfred said with a carefree tone in his voice as he sat on his chair, crossing his legs and smilingly took a few spins around on the chair.

"N-No...you can't be serious...are you really sure about this? I mean...we are still new on the job, and you are brave enough to do such a dangerous mission at this early point of time?" Matthew said straightly without stopping, which made Alfred felt a little furious.

"Calm down, Bro!" Alfred said, making his brother stop speaking.

Matthew looked at Alfred's eyes. He could see that his twin brother was really determined to do the job. His blue eyes were suggesting a stubborn and eager aura...thus making Matthew sighed once more; this time, he smiled and said, "I know, Al. I know you can...it's just that...you knew exactly what happened to us years ago, right?"

Alfred stood up and spoke as he held Matthew's shoulders. "That is exactly my reason why I decided to become a part of this agency. This has been my dream...and..."

Soon, he bowed down his head, his voice starting to falter. But then, he gently raised his head again and grinned.

Matthew chuckled. "Alright, alright. I get it. Just...take care of yourself."

"I will." Alfred said.

* * *

><p>Leaving her with no choices to make, she put the gun down and stood stiffly, trying to fight her tears. Soon, he walked towards her. He gently glided his fingers on her face and stared at her.<p>

"Don't you forget, mio amore. I'm a man of my word." he said, and then he attempted to kiss her on the lips, however, she laughed. His face slightly turned into a doubtful look, his eyes expressing such a questionable look.

"I am looking forward to that..." she uttered as a thick smoke was developing heavily, surrounding the entire interior of the wide basement. The smoke was coming from the fire exit of the basement, thus making everyone cough so hard.

As soon as the smoke is getting worse as it spread through the entire basement, several gunshots were heard from the inside.

"I hope Padre will forgive me for this! And I am praying that he'll forgive you too." she uttered before she left.

Everybody made their way to chase her, while others stayed inside the basement. With a furious look upon his face, the "boss" threw the empty bowl with anger, almost hitting his twin brother.

"Gyah! Fratello! Ve!" he said horribly as he tried to avoid the bowl, coming towards him.

Soon, a sharp tingling clash was heard, making the bowl split into halves. As these halves fell on the floor, a well-spoken man, touching his black hair softly asked, "Are you alright, Italy-kun?"

"Y-Yeah...thank you, J-Japan..." Italy said as he walked slowly towards his raging brother. But, he was caught by the serious spoken guy, his deep stern eyes looking at the scared brunette.

"Ve...G-Germany...don't look at me like that! You're scaring me!"

"Shut up, Italy! You have to move a little father from him. He's angry..." the blonde, blue-eyed man said as he held his cross pendant around his neck.

Italy simply looked at his angry brother. Soon he asked him, "Fratello, what are we going to do with her?"

A maniacal laugh echoed throughout the whole basement. This laugh made Italy got more scared. He then continued speaking, "I hope Spain was here..."

"Enough with that name, you idiot! D-Don't worry. She will have no other choice but to go back. She can't reveal herself to them...as soon as they found out her real identity, as well as her role in finishing this battle...she'll have no option but to come back to us." the "boss" finally said, as he sat down, now his eyes looking calm.

"Do you have any plans to defeat the police, Romano-kun?" Japan asked politely.

"Of course I have that damn son of a bitch plan, Japan! Don't be so worried about it. Tsk!" Romano replied, while lookin at the small window, checking the outside environment surrounding the whole building.

His thoughts were racing down on that lady.

"Stupid! How foolish I was to let her go like that! B-But...I'm warning you, mi amore...you have nowhere to go." he said to himself.

* * *

><p>She rushed down along a dark alley, leading her to a long stairway to the exit. Gasping and panting for air, she ran with her life as she saw a few shadows of men following her like wolves craving and thirsty for blood.<p>

As she attempted to took out the revolver from her pocket, a quick stabbing pain alarmed her, thus making her let out a shriek of pain.

"Ouch...this is not good...my arm..." she thought as she looked at her bleeding right arm; blood flowing freely on the surface of her skin, staining her sleeve. As she turned back and let out a few gunshots towards the target, loud voices were heard, shouting in pain.

She smiled, thinking that she hit the target.

"Bull's eye!" she thought.

"That should do them all...they deserve it!"

She ignored the chillness of the air surrounding the whole streets as she ran on, carrying herself. She thought of making herself a chance to escape from that world where she lived for almost eighteen years. She must make a choice.

Stay or destined herself to die if she leaves?

A dark silhouette roamed along the dark streets of New York, making her greatest escape from that dark and despicable world.

As soon as she crossed the street with full speed, she never noticed that a car is heading on the way. She looked at those blinding headlights with terrified eyes, but it's too late.

She felt her body fell down like a withered leaf...

"No...no..." her mind told her. Still, her body won. She instantly fell down, losing her consciousness with a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>She slowly closed her eyes and saw herself lying in a white bed, with her body covered with white thick sheets of blankets. As soon as she finally regained consciousness, a pair of blue eyes met her dark hazel ones.<p>

"You're awake. Geez...you almost killed me."

She quickly rose up, but then the sharp stabbing pain from her wounded arm caught her in sudden alarm, thus making her let out a loud scream.

"ARAY, ANG SAKIT! (OUCH, IT HURTS!)" she said.

She looked around her and saw those crisp painted walls all over the entire place. With a shocked look upon her face, she spoke, "W-Where am I? A-and..."

Her head gradually turned to face the person sitting beside her.

"...w-who are you?"

"It's as if I am the one who should ask you that question, Miss." the blond man coughed and grinned. He stood up and walked towards his garnished cabinet to get some towels after seeing her arm starting to ooze a little blood. She hesitatingly pushed herself a little farther, staring at him questionably. Sensing that dread fear and confusion in her eyes, he laughed.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not going to eat you or something...here, let me take a look at that."

She yelped after he touched her bandaged arm. After a while he simply took it away from her and examined that wound, which obviously in his opinion, caused by a shot...a bullet...

"Hmm...time to change the bandage..." he said as he took out another set of bandages from his kit and then wrapped it around her arm in slow turns. She looked at him, observing each single movement he is doing. After a few seconds, he said, "Here! All done!"

"T-Thanks..." she just said, her head bowed down and her brows buried down in an unexplainable emotion.

"Oh...before I forget..." the man said as he offered his hand towards the black-haired maiden for a handshake.

She simply stared at his smiling face and then gazed her eyes on his hand. She let her left arm do the thing for her, therefore raising it slowly to shake his hand.

"I'm Alfred...Alfred F. Jones." the blond said.

She slightly smiled, and let her mouth speak her name.

"Just call me...Maria..."


	3. Encounter

She had been dreaming of him ever since that day.

It was the most tragic day…for everyone…except for her. Still, the feeling that she has been eternally abandoned by this special individual who made such an impact on her life was indeed painful.

In fact, she doesn't get it at all.

Sleepless nights and insomniac moments. These were the things which she desperately wants to disappear into her system. But then, this awful reality that she's been thinking of him night and day…what is she going to do with it?

* * *

><p>"<em>Will you come here for a second, mi hija?"<em>

_She was busy playing by the shores when he called her. She saw him standing a few meters away from her, holding something on his palms. Smilingly, she threw her hands onto the air and ran straight towards him._

_When she looked at those green eyes which are looking back at her with loveliness, she asked him curiously, "W-What are you holding?"_

_He grinned, and opened his palms before her hands. It was a white dove, peacefully sitting on his two hands. Its small eyes looked at her chocolate brown orbs. Soon, it let out a cheerful chirp, which of course, giggled the small child._

"_Wow…" the young lady exclaimed with glee._

"_Ahahahahaha! Be careful with it, or it'll fly away." he said as he gave the white bird to any adieu, she had the bird on her hands. She looked at it once more, and smiled. The bird was sitting on her palms without feeling any sense of danger. In fact, it just chirped, emitting those sweet songs which made the child laugh._

_He was smiling at her. He placed his one hand onto her head and finally said, "Do you want to keep it?"_

_Her eyes shone with excitement, as if they were asking him to say "Yes"._

_She nodded in response._

* * *

><p>The next day, she woke up having a terrible headache. As soon as she rose up from the bed, she took a good look at the mirror, noticing that white bandage covering the wound on her arm. Her dress was too big for her; in fact, it was a man's polo shirt.<p>

When she finally decided to head down for a cold glass of water, she smelled something.

Appetizing. Delicious.

Her stomach rumbled.

"I haven't eaten anything, have I?" she said to herself, while going downstairs.

While walking along the spacious living room, entering that door leading to the kitchen, those rays of the sun coming from the glass doors almost blinded her eyes. Those rays were warm. They were soothing for her senses. But id hurts for her eyes.

She simply covered her face with her palm and walked straight to the table.

A cheerful voice welcomed her day.

"Good morning!" the voice said.

Obviously, when she let her hand down, a cozy feeling engulfed her. The dining table was already set...those piles of pancakes topped with sugary syrup were neatly settled on two plates. There was a gallon of cold milk, and a box of cereal on top of the table. There were two mugs of hot coffee placed beside each table. The aroma of that coffee excites her.

Then, as she glanced along the table, looking for a nice spot, a pair of electric eyes stared at her.

"Hey..."

She suddenly stepped backwards, feeling so surprised. She looked at the same man who hit her by his car. It was the same person who treated her wound. And yes...it is quite obvious that it was him who owns that polo shirt that she was wearing now.

"W-What are y-you..."

"Oh dear...will you look at those? Did you have a good sleep last night? I mean..." he said, while carefully looking to her eyes.

Who would ever imagine that her eyes were seemingly bloodshot? Did she cried onto herself to sleep? Her eyes were a bit red. She took a glimpse at the glass door. Her face looked horrible, the strands of her long black hair were tangled, and she looked like some sort of an abandoned child.

She simply bowed down and muttered a soft, "No."

He sighed.

"OK then...take a seat."

He pulled out a chair and let her sit on it. He walked to his spot and faced her, holding his cup of coffee. She still had her head down and sipped her mug too.

There was silence, except for those chirping sounds coming from the outside. The weather's good, those cumulus clouds floating on the blue sky. The wind blew a bit chilly.

She tried to rise her head...however...she never attempted to do so.

She felt her body being electrified. Her mind started to wander.

_What's wrong with you?_

Nevertheless...she found out that he was looking at her.

* * *

><p><em>"Hmmm...what are you looking at, Papa?"<em>

_He let out a smile._

_"Oh, nothing. I just realized that I am lucky to have a wonderful and beautiful hija such as you."_

_The child simply grinned._

_"Is that true, Papa? Do you mean it?"_

_The man stood up and went towards her to gave her a glass of hot milk. Soon, she held the cup firmly and drank a few drinks, she put the cup on the table and said, "Do you really mean it?"_

_"Of course, I do. That's why I love you." he replied, as he let his arms embrace his precious child. The young lady laughed and said, "Well...I love you too!"_

_These two simply laughed. They went for a walk after having their morning meal.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I-Is there something wrong?"<p>

He went back to his senses. He faced the person in front of him, and let out a slight cough.

"W-Well...I-I was just wondering...do you live here?" he asked, trying to make himself act casual.

She answered him, "Apparently, no."

"Where do you live?" he asked again; this time, he felt more comfortable asking her questions that will satisfy his mind about things related to her.

"That is a common question." she said with a sly smile.

He felt his heart pounding now. His hands were starting to shake.

"Shit..." he thought.

"Hmm...I am currently living in..." she said when she was being interrupted by a loud ticking sound coming from nowhere.

"W-What is that..." he said, followed by a soft hush from her.

They both stood up, and went on to their places. He pulled out his gun from his pocket, which shocked her. She noticed him beginning to walked a few steps forward, searching for the source of that sound. She simply let him do the job as she turned back, facing the glass window.

The very moment that she faced the window, were the booming sounds of consecutive gunshots firing loudly, as they made the glass window shatter into tiny, fine shards. Fortunately, she dropped down on the floor, covering her head.

He dropped down on the floor as well. He aimed his gun at three men firing at them. With one shot, he killed those three. Afterwards, he ran towards her and pulled her arm.

"COME ON!" he shouted, as she stood up and ran with him.

As they ran for the exit, a group of men wearing those black tuxes hindered their way. He simply carried her and ran sidewards. She shouted as she tried to warn him to bring her down.

"GEEZ! BRING ME DOWN NOW!" she said angrily.

"DO YOU THINK I'LL DO THAT? NO WAY, BABE!" he said as he gave her a teasing wink.

She sighed and shouted, "Darn you! Stop calling me names!"

They reached the cemented wall surrounding the house. He let her down on the ground and stared at the high wall, looking for a way to climb over it. As soon as she noticed a small wooden door not far away from them, she called him, "THIS WAY!"

He ran, following her to the door.

"Shit! This door's too small for the two of us." he said with a distressed look upon his face.

"Now what? Any plans?" she asked him.

"There's only one thing to do." he answered with a beaming voice.

He placed his hands on his back, suggesting her to step onto his palms, so that he could carry her over the wall. By that, she will be able to climb over it in no time.

She sighed.

As soon as she got over the wall, she waited for him to climb.

But then, those gunshots are pissing her off. She felt something was going on on the other side of that wall.

She shouted. "GET DOWN HERE, IDIOT! COME ON!"

After a few minutes, he finally got down from that high wall. Soon they ran towards a small basement, where he hid his motor bike. He quickly started the engine and said, "Let's go!"

She sat onto the bike, placing her arms around his waist.

Soon, they were off.

Still...it is not over yet.

* * *

><p><em>Those cars were chasing them with high speed. She pulled out a silver trigger from her pocket and aimed the targets from the car window. Soon she let out several fires, knocking the targets down with a split of a second.<em>

_Her companions were starting to panic. The car's running out of gas and there's nowhere to go. Those men who were chasing after them are getting closer...and closer._

_Soon, she and the others got down from the car and ran along with their lives. She suddenly remembered the small red box. She left it on the car._

_With a fast pace, she ran back for that box, as those men fired their guns at her nonstop. She quickly hid behind the car and took out her gun. She also fired back._

_There's no time left. she must get the box or she'll be dead._

_She noticed the small red box on top of the passenger seat. She straightly grasped it and ran away from the scene with full velocity. Those men were still firing at her, but no luck. They haven't hit her._

* * *

><p>She was with him on the speedy motorcycle; her arms firmly embracing his waist. She simply let her head down onto his back, as she saw those black vans and cars running after them.<p>

She thought, "Damn! I don't have a gun!"_  
><em>

She felt so frustrated about this. She wanted to knock those damn bastards down with her own hands now. But then, she can't do it. Or else, this male stranger will found out her deepest secret.

Sirens were starting to roar loudly on the streets. Finally they have their back-up.

As she noticed the famous badge on those cars, she felt worried. She must make her greatest escape...right here, right now.

They reached the main highway and rode along with other cars passing by along the road. The black vans were still chasing them, the police cars are following them...and she was trapped.

* * *

><p><em>As soon as she reunited with the others, she looked for him on the crowd.<em>

_Those familiar faces approached her. She began to ask them about his whereabouts._

_"Where is he? Tell me!"_

_They never said a word. Instead, their heads bowed down in full despair. She felt a strange emotion upon her chest. Her eyes started to moist. She simply let out a fake smile and asked them, "H-He's alive...right...am I right?"_

_After a few seconds, someone called her._

* * *

><p>The sirens are starting to irritate her, but the fact that they were being chased by her former allies was far worse than those loud police cars roaming along the highway.<p>

Soon, she heard him saying, "We have to hide now."

"W-Where...where are we going to hide? What about those...those men who were chasing after us?" she asked him back.

And so, he finally found out an abbey. He speedily turned the engine on and the bike ran faster than it was before.

Soon, the bike entered the dark alley, and those black vans passed along the main road. As for those police cars, they did the job for them.

The engine stopped humming. He got his keys and stepped out from the bike. She followed him as they took a small peek. The cars got away...and fortunately, they were safe for the day.

He let out a loud cry.

"DAMN THOSE FREAKIN' BASTARDS! THEY JUST BROKE OUT INTO MY HOUSE! DARN IT!"

He sat down and let out a helpless sigh. She just stared at him, and then sighed as well.

"What now?" she thought as she looked at this foreign blond male sitting beside her. By the looks upon his face, he was in his worst moods. His hair looked messy and his blue eyes are filled with depression. Who would be happy to see that his home has been ruined by bad men, anyway?

She noticed that something fell from his pocket.

It was a wallet.

She picked it up and coincidentally opened it. With aghast look in her dark brown eyes, she noticed that famous badge being known for knocking down bad guys and fighting crimes.

"INTERPOL"

Her hands shake terribly.

"T-This is the worse thing that I could imagine." she said to herself.

She looked at the blond male one more time, and her eyes filled with disbelief.

"N-No...no way..."


	4. Just the Two of Us Part One

"T-This is far worse than seeing myself being fired by those freakin' bastards."

She looked at him with doubtful eyes. He seemed depressed. Really depressed. He was unable to speak. Crouching himself on one corner like a helpless toddler, she wanted to laugh at him for being this childish. Well…she thought of the bad side of what happened to them.

Bastards breaking into someone's house, leaving with nothing but debris of shattered glass window and damaged property…and now, they were chased by them; all of them riding in those goddamn expensive cars. Not to mention that the police went into this cat-and-mouse chase scene…she simply held her forehead.

"This is really a bad day, huh?" she said to herself, as she fixed her once tangled hair, now being tied in a ponytail.

She stared at him for minutes. She kept on looking at him like that. She glanced at that wallet on her palm and sighed.

Who would ever think that this guy was one of those good guys chasing the likes of her?

Soon, she realized that she must return the brown wallet to him. And so, she walked towards him, handing the said wallet. He raised his head and looked at her. He gave a slight smile and muttered a small "Thank you."

She simply answered, "Nah…"

They never talked after that. He stood up and went to his bike. As soon as he raised his hand for the keys, a loud booming sound alarmed them.

She looked behind her and saw three men standing at the end of the alley, staring at them with vicious eyes. At first, she thought that she was dreaming. However, she blinked her eyes.

"Damn it!" she uttered as she began to pull the gloomy blonde's arm and ran for their lives.

One of those men started to run, blocking their way. He suddenly jumped up above their heads and tried to get the gun from Alfred's pocket. Luckily, she has sharp peripheral senses.

As soon as she found an opening to hinder that man from getting Alfred's .45 caliber, this man quickly found a way. Instead of getting the gun, he decided to knock Alfred down with a hard punch on the head.

With one blink of an eye, the two collapsed and tumbled down to the ground. Alfred lay down unconscious, and she was barely alive after that hard blow.

She stood up and gets the gun from his pocket instead. She pointed the weapon at him, and stared at the other two with violent eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked them stubbornly, without moving her guard down.

The man who knocked Alfred down spoke, aiming the sharp blade of his samurai at the lady's slender neck. He stared at her and spoke with a blank face.

"What are you planning to do, Piri-san? Why are you doing this?" he asked her, letting his calm composure dominate him, despite of the fact that he doesn't want to hurt her in this manner.

"K-Kuya Kiku...y-you know exactly why I am doing this. So, don't bother stopping me." Maria replied as she put down the gun. Kiku did the same. The other two men ran towards them and looked at the haggard woman, her face looked more horrible than it was before. Probably because of that tension happened to her and Alfred a while ago.

"And by the way...just call me by my name. We're not in Romano's territory now." the petite lady added.

"Ve~~~Maria, y-you know what Fratello can do..." the oblivious brunette, Italy, said with worry in his eyes.

"I know...I know, Feli. It's just that...your brother..." Maria said, this time, with a slight anxious look on her face.

"They are after you. You obviously know what will happen to you, once they caught you and brought you to Romano's chamber." Germany said, while fixing his cross around his neck.

Maria looked at these three men. In fact, they are supposed to be her enemies. These three should be attacking her, and knocking her down to death at this very moment. But...why? Why are they acting this...weird?

She looked at Germany and asked him, "Why are you doing this?"

The serious, tall German stared at her and let out a deep sigh.

* * *

><p><em>"She shouldn't be here."<em>

_"She must know what happened to you. Or else, she will suffer."_

_"N-No..."_

_"Please...try to calm down or your situation will get worse."_

_J-Just p-promise me one thing...you should keep an eye on her. Look for her...and no matter what...don't ever allow him to get her."_

* * *

><p>"Don't ever think that we're doing this for you." Germany spoke harshly as he turned back and walked away from the company.<p>

The Italian ran after him and shouted, "Ludwig...WAIT FOR ME! DON'T LEAVE ME~~~~~VE~~~~"

Kiku and Maria were the ones left standing. The Asian man looked at her and sighed.

"So...what are you going to do with him?"

She breathed deeply and answered him by a simple, "I don't know."

He fiercely aimed the blade towards the unconscious Alfred, trying to kill him now. Maria began to blocked Kiku's plan by pulling out a "tessen" (iron fan) from the polo's side pocket, thus blocking the attack from the Japanese. Soon, Ludwig and Feliciano saw the scene and hurriedly ran back to help Kiku.

It was them that the Japanese was partly unarmed, but he managed to aim a sharp "hachiwari" on her neck. She was pointing the gun on Ludwig and Feliciano. The Italian also aimed his rifle at her. While Ludwig has his whip with a sharp edgy knife on the end of the handle.

Silence...moment of peace. Heartbeats racing, breathing starting to get heavy, and their palms and foreheads are getting sweaty.

Suddenly, all of them gave out their own grins.

Ludwig put down his whip first, then Feliciano. Kiku smiled and put his sword down.

"You really are quick, Maria-san. He must have taught you a lot. Just look at what you are now."

Maria never said anything, but simply stared at the three emotionlessly.

The three decided to leave her there. Before they left, Kiku reminded her one thing:

"If I were you, you have to kill that foreigner now...or it will be your last."

* * *

><p>She looked for a nice, quiet spot for both of them. She carried the insensible American and simply laid him down on the soft grass. She let out a tired cry and lay down on the grass too.<p>

She was lucky that she could drive a motorcycle with an unconscious man behind her back.

She stared at the starry sky, and was relieved by seeing the sight of the city at night. Shimmering city lights and street posts guiding every passing vehicles along the boulevards. Her heart felt a little light when she spotted a small abandoned house not far from them. It was just located at the other side of the lane.

She hid the motorcycle in a pretty, inconspicuous fashion. As soon as she opened the door, she found an oil lamp on a table. She lit it with a lighter and started to lit the other candles through the entire house. The whole place was indeed dark and full of dirt, along with those furniture covered in big white sheets.

She quickly looked for a bed for Alfred. And so, she laid him there and sat on the wooden chair beside a roundtable, facing the window.

Her mind began to wander. She was lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>"If I were you, you have to kill that foreigner now...or it will be your last."<em>

* * *

><p>She pulled the trigger and aimed at the unaware American who was lying soundly on the bed. Her hands started to tremble.<p>

"N-No...why is this..." she thought, as she was looking at Alfred, now with dread eyes.

She accidentally let go of the gun from her hand and stood there stiffly.

"N-No...no way...w-why..." she kept on repeating the line to herself, trying to wake her senses. But, it's no use. Her body was shaking and her heart was pounding so fast. Her mind couldn't concentrate and she looked over-fatigued.

"T-There's no way I can..."

* * *

><p><em>She never had a night without dreaming about him.<em>

_His green eyes and brown hair. That sense of happiness in that smile, and the feeling of security in his arms. His laugh, his stare every time he sees her, his handsome countenance which always amazes her...and that sweet word or endearment which she always hear from him._

_She was glad that he was her only family._

_Still...the fact that she was wearing her black dress that rainy night. She was standing, watching the rain pouring down heavily. Her eyes were filled with mixed emotions of anger, guilt, and loneliness. Those raindrops blending well with her tears...she can't determine whether she was crying or not._

_All that she has was the pendant wearing around her neck. She intentionally wore it, so that she will never forget him._

_She let out her heart...she cried hard as the sky was too crying for her. Thunder roared and lightning struck._

_It must be the Heavens, giving their condolences for the young lady. She felt so angry to herself. _

_She was supposed to be dead in the first place. She must be the one beneath that earthy ground. She must be the one suffering now in Hell for living one helluva life. _

_But...no...she can't accept it. She can't accept it...unless someone has to pay for it._

* * *

><p>Finally he woke up.<p>

He blinked his eyes several times and wiped the moist with a white cloth. Soon, he put on his glasses and raised from his deep slumber.

He examined the whole surrounding; he felt flustered.

"Where the hell am I?"

He tried to stand up, but his body won't allow him. He felt a sharp stabbing pain on his temple. He held it with both hands and went back to bed. He started to curse himself for having this devastating condition now.

"Darn it...my head..."

Soon, he noticed someone sleeping beside the table. He slowly stood up, assisting his body from walking in slow, small steps, while holding his wounded head. He found out that it was already covered with a white bandage. He finally noticed that face...sleeping peacefully in a unique, yet beautiful manner.

She was sleeping soundly.

He smiled.

"Now what, Alfred F. Jones? You're not supposed to get out of bed in the middle of the night and stare at this gal."

Gradually, he began to take a good look at the sleeping lady.

Her eyes were closed. Her once pale cheeks looked a bit rosy. Her long ebony hair in that lazy position, without covering her face. That was cute. Little by little, he discerned each angle and feature of her face. Her well-pointed nose and fine lips, and that gorgeous shape of her face. She looked young...her cherubic face wearing a slight smile in her sleep.

He can't help but wonder as he was looking at her.

"Who exactly are you?" he thought.


	5. Just the Two of Us Part Two

Way back at the INTERPOL headquarters, everybody seems to have a difficult time figuring out things on resolving the whole picture.

They spent hours of countless research and radiation from exposure in front of computer screens. They seemed to skip lunch, dinner and even breakfast, just to get the job done. They spent the rest of the evening sitting on their desks with aching spines and necks. While some of them were leaving and arriving at the office back and forth, day and night.

One of those men finally gave out a cry.

"Damn it! My back is giving up on me!"

"Will you just keep on searching information, Williams?" one of his comrades reprimanded, thus making the Canadian to bow his head down and stare at the screen again.

"S-Sorry…" he uttered softly.

After a while, he heard footsteps approaching towards…his side. He saw a hand, holding a mug of hot coffee, handing it over to him. As purple eyes glanced at the person at his right side, he saw a long-haired blond with those eyes, although looked drowsy because of hours without getting any decent sleep, it still appeared…nice.

"Where's your frère (brother), Matthieu?" he asked him.

Matthew thanked him first after the French man gave the mug to him. Then, he simply replied, "I actually don't know. I can't reach him since yesterday. I am starting to get worried about him."

The French sighed, and said in a soft manner, "T-That's bad news, mon ami."

"Indeed it is." a voice agreed as it startled the two in a surprise.

"Come on, Kirkland. You are not supposed to nose into other's business." Matthew fired up as he noticed the Brit standing by the hallway. Francis grinned and patted his shoulder.

"Look who's worried now, mon cher…" he laughed mockingly as he was trying to irritate the green-eyed blonde with a simple, suggestive gesture on his face.

"I don't bloody care what are you talking about, Bonnefoy. You are still the goddamn old frog that I used to know." the Brit fought back as Francis decided to keep his mouth shut without erasing that grin upon his lips.

"Say, Arthur…did Brother called you this morning?" Matthew asked with a sense of concern in his voice.

"No. I can't contact him since this morning also. I think his phone was off." Arthur answered, while gluing his eyes on his cell phone, scanning his recent calls on his call log list.

Francis folded his arms and nodded in agreement. "Do you think Alfred went on his way to fulfill his task, oui?"

Arthur and Matthew stared at Francis in collective response, their eyes looking at him with disbelief.

In a while, someone called them. He was running desperately, carrying a few folders on his hands. He almost tripped, but got his balance back and went towards the three gentlemen. Soon, he panted, almost cursing himself for lack of air and said, "I-I have bad n-news, aru!"

"What is it?" the three said in chorus.

This man was one of their colleagues. He breathed deeply and quickly fixed his hair being tied with a ponytail. He took out a white handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the sweat all over his forehead. He put the folders down in front of them and opened it. He fixed his slanted necktie and let out a slight cough. This man has long black hair, and his eyes were black and chinky. He faced the three and sighed, wondering on how to start the topic up. He took out the photographs from each folder for all of them to see.

"I guess you knew what this place is, aru. A group of suspicious men wearing black tuxedos attacked this house this morning. Half of the entire scene was caught on CCTV camera, and then…no one knows what happened next. It was assumed that these men used smuggled cars for transportation. Also, aru…" the Asian male said, as he took out a floppy disk from his other pocket and inserted it on the disk drive. The four began to watch a video of the occurred investigation at New York City.

"THIS IS ONE HELL OF A DREAM! THAT IS MY HOME...NO! I MEAN...THAT IS HIS HOUSE! AND YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT THOSE MEN BROKE INTO MY BROTHER'S HOUSE THIS MORNING?" Matthew exclaimed, thought intending not to be carried away by his fear.

Arthur and Francis tried to calm him down. Matthew, face-palmed in distress, uttered, "Oh no...this can't be happening."

Yao replied, "Yes, aru. Believe it or not."

The remaining two can't help but to sigh.

They glanced their eyes onto the next set of photographs. These were the photos taken after that chase incident at New York city, which injured three policemen because of severe frostbite.

Soon, they saw remains of that thick dry ice on the cold asphalt, the steel gate open, and a white, small thing lying beneath that gate.

"Kindly zoom in that thing over there." Arthur commanded, as Matthew pressed a few buttons to enlarge the image. In a few seconds, the image was enlarged a hundred times, making it clear for them to determine what the small, white thing is.

Francis, with a wrinkled forehead, said, "Is that…a feather?"

The other three examined the enlarged image. Soon, they all agreed that it was indeed a feather.

Francis, feeling confused of what he just saw, asked Yao, "Mon ami…what is that thing something to do with this entire investigation?"

Yao answered calmly and spoke in a soft voice.

"That's what we're wondering too, Francis. It's a bizarre thing…but we assume that the white feather has something to do with the killer."

"Killer?" Matthew said.

"Yes…killer." Yao said as he showed them another set of photographs, depicting the past crimes happened in some parts of the globe…and there's no photograph without that wary white feather being included on each scene.

"Do you mean that one person did…all of this, am I correct?" Arthur asked.

"Apparently, that's what the other officials assume. We are completely aware that the Mafia's behind all this. But then, the Mafia can't live without their precious possessions…" Yao said, as the three paid their attention, waiting for him t finish his line.

"I am referring to an assassin…a hit man…or more of them. We don't know aru. Who knows that at this moment, there were many of them spying at us?" Yao finished saying his speech.

The three got more perplexed as they take a look at those photographs.

Matthew can't avoid his glance at the glass window ten desks away from his, wearing a frightful look upon his face. Arthur sighed. Francis was still busy looking at the photographs.

"This case is something that we should take seriously, aru." Yao said as he arranged the scattered photographs and put them back inside the two folders.

Matthew uttered, "A-And…Alfred…what about him?"

"Well…everything is in his hands now. All we can do is to help him by doing our best, aru." Yao replied.

Matthew pondered for a while and said, "That feather…that feather must have something to do with that killer."

The three looked at the Canadian.

"How can you be so sure about that, mon ami?" Francis posed.

"This is only a wild guess, Bonnefoy. Well…my brother likes to watch those damn spy movies and the sorts of it…and well…you know…the killer leaving something as a symbol of his identity…or what…" Matthew explained.

"Generally…you are saying that this person leaves a white feather after every crime or killing which he has committed…that makes sense…someway. Still, we have to search for more information to attest that theory of yours, Williams." Arthur said as he sipped his warm Earl Grey in a teacup, trying to relieve his stressed senses.

"Oh, and by the way, aru. I want to show you one last thing." Yao said as he took out a photograph of a chase in a well-known road located at the city.

Matthew gasped. "T-That's…"

"Yes, aru. This is the latest photograph taken from the CCTV camera at the main road here in the city."

They saw a blonde man with a companion behind his back, while riding a motorcycle. They were being chased by those suspected men.

"Those were the same men who broke into his house this morning. And he was being chased by them..." Yao said, making Matthew feel threaten for his brother.

The four spotted the familiar blond…with someone riding on a motorcycle with him.

"I-It's a…" the four said in chorus.

* * *

><p>Alfred can't help himself but to look at her in wonder while she's still asleep.<p>

"Geez...I can't be like this all night." Alfred said grumpily as he shook his head and went back to bed. As soon as he turned around, he heard a soft moan from the sleeping woman. Finally, she woke up. She blinked her eyes and saw the blue-eyed blonde standing in front of her.

Alfred asked her, "How did I get here?"

She stood up and replied, "I carried you all the way here."

He grinned, making her feel a bit confused, "What? Is something funny?"

"No...I just want to say...thank you." the blonde answered as he sat on the bed. She was still there, standing, as she noticed that he was lying down slowly.

Her hands are telling her to help him, but her mind says, "Don't do it."

She simply uttered a stubborn, "For what?"

"For carrying me all the way here of course, dude!" Alfred said with a cheerful beam upon his face.

Her eyes averted in helplessness and sat once again on the chair.

"N-No...you don't have to thank me." she said, trying to turn away her sight from him.

Still, the young blonde started to laugh in a soft way.

She surprisingly looked at him and asked, "NOW WHAT?"

"Relax, babe!" Alfred answered with a teasing grin and laid on the bed with his eyes closed.

She simply turned her head away from him, and tried to get herself back to sleep. No luck, she cannot sleep now. Instead, she stood up and went beside the glass window to close the curtains.

"So...as I was asking you a while ago...where do you live?" Alfred asked her, still with his eyes closed.

"You are one inquisitive person, aren't you?" she laughed as she decided to sat by his side and stare at him.

"Hmmm...well...I'll not force you if you don't want to answer my question. Still...if you are planning to tell me something...just feel free to do it, then." Alfred said as he bade a sweet goodnight and sighed.

Seconds...then minutes had passed...she was staring at him for minutes.

She suddenly felt something. That something is weird. Heavy. Calming. Intoxicating.

Her hazel eyes cannot gaze away from his face. He looked so young...so fresh and good-looking, that her feminine senses can't betray her. He was the most beautiful person she has ever seen...well...aside from "him", of course. Those eyes of blue skies which she had just seen earlier. They were sparkling with the moonlight. And that fair skin...it looked so fragile and beautiful that she couldn't touch it...or stain it with anything, including blood. That once messy sandy blonde hair, now slightly looked neat. It looked like the pure, tiny bits of beach sand. And that smile...even that small teasing grin of his was something contagious.

She started to put away those thoughts, and reminded herself to concentrate. Focus.

Soon, she noticed that he was now asleep.

She slowly stood up from her seat and began to aim that gun on his chest. Her small hands, even thought being skilled for holding all kinds of deadly weapons, began to shake. Her chest started to pound. She felt nervous. Damn nervous. It was this same feeling that she experienced when she killed a man in her own hands for the first time.

After seconds of thinking whether to continue this plan of hers or not, she took a deep breath and aimed the gun once more. She felt her knees starting to give up on her. Her forehead was perspiring and her hands felt so cold.

"N-No...I can't...I can't do this..." her thoughts alarmed her.

She simply put the gun down. There's only one thing to do.

Escape from this place.

B-But...one main problem is...what about him?

She heard creaking sounds coming from the outside. She walked a few steps forward and reached the living room. She went for the window, and then headed to the door. She breathed deeply, turning the knob and slowly opened the wooden door. It created soft, creaky sounds, but luckily, Alfred wasn't disturbed in his slumber.

And so, she gradually went out of the house and checked the whole place.

There was nothing suspicious roaming around the house. She went back inside the house and locked the door.

As she turned around, her eyes went wide. She felt relieved.

"Oh..." she uttered as she walked back towards Alfred's bed. She coincidentally saw a bottle of liquor and picked it.

"I haven't drink for years." she thought.

Maybe, one little shot won't do any harm.

* * *

><p>It's exactly three in the morning.<p>

She had been drinking since that hour when the blonde American woke up, and after she heard those creepy creaking sounds outside the house.

Her head felt so dizzy, and her cheeks looked more rosy than it was a while ago.

Soon, her eyes formed those tears. Tears of repressed feelings. Tears of guilt, depression and loneliness. She had been like this for years. Still...she can't deny that she wasn't able to move on.

She cannot move on because of her devilish life, and how she can get away from it to start all over again.

She cannot move on because of "him".

She cannot move on to make her greatest escape because of Alfred.

And the worse thing of all, she cannot kill him with her hands.

Her eyes went blurry, and she stood up like a lazy drunk old lady, trying to gain her balance. But no luck, she finally felt her body giving up on her.

And so, she stumbled like that. Like a feather falling lightly to the ground.

However, someone caught her.

Her eyes looked up.

Blue eyes met hazel eyes.

She closed the so-called windows of the soul, letting those tears fall down freely to her cheeks.

And everything went dark.

* * *

><p>He started to wonder...again.<p>

This woman...is someone else.

She is not the same woman whom he always meet or see along the streets of New York.

For him, she is entirely different from the others.

All along, he was pretending to be asleep. Though he wasn't so sure about her action for aiming that gun on his chest, he perfectly knew that she is someone else. Someone whom he must consider as dangerous.

Still...the fact that this woman was crying all by herself while drowning herself in drinking too much alcohol startled him.

Her eyes were red...her skin went too rosy because of alcohol and that high feeling that it gives to the drinker...and her face...that angelic face looked so awful. Her eyes were full of those terrible emotions.

In the first place, why did he pretended to be asleep?

He felt that something very important is within her. It's something that's so unique that even he can't explain what it is. Also...the first time that he looked at her gave him the "chills" and that "kick" which he had never felt before.

She is someone else...but she is also someone that he must be careful at.

No matter who she is...he must find a way to know everything about her.

Even if this thing of knowing each and every inch of her being will lead him to a harmful path.

And so, he sat on that chair and watched her sleeping.

He sighed. He must get some sleep too before the morning sun peeks out after a few hours.

* * *

><p>"Any news about Jones?"<p>

"We haven't heard of him since yesterday, Boss."

"Make sure that you'll watch that boy. We are counting on him. I hope that he'll not fail."

"Understood."

He was there sitting in front of numerous, gigantic LCD screens, watching every movement of the states of this country. Fortunately, he was the Boss. And he is there to command his men to do the job.

He picked his glass of wine and sipped.

He sighed.

Even he is hoping that this catastrophe will end...soon.

After a while, he picked up his phone and dialed the number. The tone rang on the other side of the line, until someone picked it up.

"Long time no see."

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Huh...really, just like the old days. You are such a frank person...in a brutal way I think."

"I am warning you. One step from you and I'll do the gravest thing that you can't take, that you'll be able to take suicide."

"Try me."

"So brave. I am reminding you now."

Then the line was off.

He sighed, and took one last sip of red wine.

He stared at the monitor screens and began to pay his attention on those piles of papers on his desk.

He will get this job done. And he will be able to get ready for a big surprise comeback.


	6. Capture

Maybe some other time, she will be able to do it.

But for now, she must be careful in everything she does…or it will be her last.

Maria strolled around the entire room, glancing at those furniture all covered with big white sheets. Well…it's already morning, she's already hungry and the young American is still asleep. She sighed, thinking of a way to get out.

"No…this is useless…I can't just get out of this house and left him here…" she thought while touching her chin with one hand. The caliber gun sits perfectly on the dusty wooden desk; her hands were cold and numb, that sense of nervousness faded a little. Desperately pondering of a plan to get herself out of the mess, Maria decided to step out of the door, leaving the sleeping American on the bed.

Before she closed that door, she took a sad glimpse of him. She sighed heavily and slowly closed the door.

* * *

><p>He had just arrived from the mini-store two blocks away from the abandoned house. As he sipped his cup of brewed coffee quietly, Alfred put out a hamburger from the small paper bag and opened the wrapper. He took a small bite and looked at the mirrored window pane.<p>

He took a deep breath and continued eating his breakfast, when all of a sudden…

Several vibrations…followed by a loud ring on the phone.

He speedily stood up and took out the cell phone from his pajama's pocket. He pressed the button and answered the call.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU, JONES? YOU DIDN'T CALLED ME OR TEXTED ME FOR THE PAST 24 HOURS! EXPLAIN YOURSELF…NOW!"

He can't endure that familiar, loud voice coming from the other line. He slightly put the phone away from him and touched his ear. Soon, he answered with a slow, slurry voice.

"Easy, dude! You see…I just woke up."

"Great! And you're expecting me to believe that you are perfectly fine out there, while I am here in the office, doing all the work while worrying about your safety? This is just great! You're killing me."

"Well…I am sorry for not making a call, OK? It's just that…I am in a complicated situation right now. B-But, please…Matt…I need more time. I'll take care of everything, alright?" Alfred said, trying to coo his brother.

A moment of silence occurred.

Alfred spoke, "I'll call you back…I promise."

"OK…take care. Don't forget that." the voice on the other line said with a worried tone.

"I will."

The line was down. Alfred put his cell inside the pocket of his pants and looked at his half eaten hamburger. This time, he doesn't feel like eating it. Instead, he finished drinking his coffee and stood up. He took the gun with him and walked out of the house.

* * *

><p>Matthew sat on his desk, face palmed.<p>

"Good grief…I can't believe this."

Soon, someone patted his shoulder. It was Francis, holding a sealed long envelope in his hand. Matthew stood up and faced the French with worried eyes. He tried to hide his anxiety towards Alfred, but Francis noticed it easily. He sighed and asked the Canadian calmly.

"What happened, mon ami? Is there something wrong?"

"Well, I-I…" Matthew uttered, but then the conversation was cut when one of their colleagues called the two for an emergency meeting.

Francis and Matthew looked at each other, and hurriedly went to the meeting room.

* * *

><p>Alfred walked along the busy streets of the city like a lost dog. Roaming around the boulevards with an exhausted look on his face, he simply wiped his moist eyes with one hand and fixed his glasses. His azure eyes were filled with doubt, unsure of what is he going to do for today.<p>

What is he going to do first?

He must get back to the INTERPOL headquarters as soon as possible for his first full report on his mission. However, he wasn't so sure of what is he going to report about. There are no developments occurring and he is in a very tight situation at that moment. He looked like a vagabond-all worn-out and brought nothing but his beloved .45 caliber and his badge.

He pondered for a while and continued walking.

In a while, he reached a dark alley where he noticed a few shadows lurking around the dark. He felt a lump in his throat, and his heart began to pound hard. His forehead began to sweat and his hands started to tremble. He only thought of one thing:

"Bullshit."

In a blink of an eye, a loud sound of a gunshot was heard, almost hitting the American on the knee. He avoided the bullet and ran for the end of the dark alley. Still, a group of men blocked his way, thus making him to turn back and ran to the other direction. He ran as fast as he could...aiming to save himself from those crazy bastards who then fired their guns at him with no mercy. He panted, cursing those men with his mind.

"Damn it! What do they want from me?"

As soon as he reached a dead end, he held the steel gate and punched it hard with his fists. He looked for some knob or a thing that could open it. But, it's too late. Those men surrounded him, pointing their guns at him in all directions.

Guns. An angry mob. And a soon-to-be dead American on the urban streets of New York City.

He closed his eyes for a while and quickly took out the gun.

But, someone...someone fired the gun first.

With shocked eyes, he looked at the culprit who just messed the whole scene. He witnessed those men being killed with two bare, small hands holding two silver revolvers with exceptional accuracy and precision. Those hands hit the targets in the chest with one shot. His eyes couldn't believe it. He can't stand this horrible scene, but still, he felt so amazed at that person who did all this.

In just a minute, the angry mob vanished. Dead bodies stumbled on the cold asphalt, laying peacefully in crimson red blood.

Alfred stared at the petite individual who had just threw the revolvers to the ground.

"N-No...you can't be..."

* * *

><p>"As soon as this case isn't finished, we have to work nonstop and stop the Mafia from committing more crimes and kill lives."<p>

"But...as you can see, the Mafia was indeed sharp and notorious. They may have connections with the underground groups or even with some of the world's most powerful and influential people...that's why they cannot be caught easily. What are we going to do? We are running out of ideas. Do you have any suggestions so that we could move on with this case?"

The entire conference room was filled with noise. Everybody felt furious about the entire situation. They all feel confused. Every information that they got from their sources lead them to a somewhat blurred conclusion. Everything seems to be out of place. Each piece of important data can't help them to solve the case, instead...those things lead the INTERPOL to a more complicated and difficult situation.

Almost everyone started exchanging opinions towards their colleagues at work. The conference room began to get more noisy than it was a while ago.

Soon, the Boss told everyone to calm down and stay focus.

"Please...gentlemen. I want all of you pay attention and talk about this thing smoothly. We cannot solve this if we don't work together. I am perfectly aware that many of our men gave their lives for their duty...and yes...the Mafia cannot be caught easily...but still, I know that they have their weak spot. All that we have to do is to compile each information that we got and we'll be able to put them altogether if new developments occur. Now...I will dismissed all of you for the meantime. Please, do your best."

Francis looked at Matthew, who was then bowing his head down in depression.

Arthur noticed the same thing and looked at Yao and Francis with a downcast stare.

After a while, the Boss added, "If worse comes worse...it's all in Jones's hands."

Everybody looked up on the wide flat monitor with anxious looks upon their faces. The four gentlemen felt more worried about this.

* * *

><p>"N-No...it c-can't be..."<p>

She stood up and faced Alfred, aiming the sleek caliber gun straight to the young blonde's chest.

"I figured out that it's best to kill you right here in this spot...right now. If only I never hesitated, I already get myself out of this mess and stay alive. I will be able to get myself away from here...far away from here."

The American asked with a stammered look on his face. "W-Why? Why are you doing this?"

"N-None of your business." the petite woman said as she pulled the trigger.

Soon, Alfred found an opening and started to ran towards the Asian, aiming to get the gun from her. He quickly jumped on her and took his gun from his pocket. Soon, she managed to get herself up and began attacking Alfred. The American tried to get the gun from her hand, but she's quite fast for him. Not long after, she kicked his hand so hard that Alfred accidentally slipped the gun from his tight grip. Alfred made a counterattack, giving her a speedy punch on the stomach. She instantly stepped backwards, holding her aching abdomen. She stared at him with fierce eyes, and began attacking him again.

This time, Alfred managed to get the gun from her and then pointed the two weapons straight to her face.

"Your name's Maria...am I right?" he asked the woman with a serious look.

She grinned.

"You almost got me...but not good enough." she spoke, as Alfred saw the knife in her hands, pointing the sharp blade to his abdomen.

Maria slowly put down the knife; Alfred put down the guns and stared at her.

"J-Just as I thought." the American told her.

The petite woman looked at Alfred with a curious stare, "What are you talking about?"

"You can't kill me." Alfred spoke slowly, never turning away his gaze towards her.

Maria laughed mockingly, "Really?"

Then, she threw the knife towards Alfred. The knife slightly cut Alfred's left cheek as it hit the wall. He stood there stiffly, looking at her sternly. She stared back at him and said, "Too bad. I missed."

"It's not yet my time, babe." Alfred said with a grin and then pointed the guns at her.

Soon, loud booming sirens startled them. As soon as they noticed the police cars roaming along the streets, almost heading on their way towards them, Maria discerned that Alfred has vanished before her eyes.

But then, a sharp snap was heard behind her back. It was Alfred, and her wrists bound in handcuffs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now what? What will happen next? XD  
><strong>

**WATCH OUT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, MATES! :) :) :)**


	7. Separation?

Romano was in the middle of a phone conversation when Germany arrived. He was holding the Italian's precious machine gun. As soon as those dark brown orbs saw the German approaching, he put the phone down, went back to his seat and then waited for Germany to come to him.

"So…Germany…you finally came. I'm impressed." Romano said with a smile as he took a good look at his gun, shiny and good as new.

"W-Well…since you asked me to fix some of its parts…I did just the thing you had told me. That's all." Germany answered with a sense of calmness in his voice.

The brunette just grinned at him and stared at the weapon with gleeful eyes. As he wiped the gun with a clean cloth, Romano changed the subject.

"Any news about her whereabouts?"

Germany instantly felt his throat dry. He can't stare at Romano's eyes straightly, but he kept his cool. His blank face looked at the Italian, answering him with an unfaltering, "No."

"How tragic. I terribly missed her." Romano uttered, still his eyes glued on the polished gun.

The blonde German never say anything, instead he sighed.

Soon, Italy came with a nice hot big bowl of pasta. He roamed around the basement and prepared the meal for the three of them. He noticed that the two men were having a serious conversation; feeling the urge to know what are they talking about.

"Ve…fratello…is there something wrong?" Italy asked his brother.

Romano stared at Italy and replied stubbornly, "No…just keep your mouth shut."

The oblivious brunette turned away sadly and continued preparing their food. In a while, Italy said softly, "I miss Piri-chan."

Germany and Romano were both alarmed by Italy's words.

Romano stood up from his seat and faced the window. He looked at the night view of New York City from afar and took a deep breath. His eyes began to looked violent, his face almost filled with those mad wrinkles.

Germany just knew it.

Romano is completely upset.

Italy kept on looking at his brother with a lonely look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Alfred pulled Maria as they went back to the abandoned house by twilight. As soon as he opened the door, Maria can't avoid herself from cursing and uttering those swear words in her own language. Alfred felt a bit dismayed, he cannot understand a word she was saying. Completely ignoring the young lady, Alfred took out a chair and sat. Maria sat on the bed. Her handcuffs are being linked with a strong rope. The end of that rope was neatly tied around Alfred's left wrist.<p>

The Asian lady sighed.

"So...tell me...why do you want to kill me?" Alfred asked her.

Maria chuckled with sarcasm.

"Isn't it obvious? I told you...it's none of your business." she answered.

Alfred stood up and faced Maria, looking at her dark, deep hazel eyes.

"I already felt it from the beginning. I was right." the blue-eyed American told her.

She kept her eyes glued on his blue orbs and then asked him, "Right about what?"

"I was right for thinking that...you're not so bad after all." Alfred replied with a small smile.

The petite lady bowed her head down and laughed so loud. Alfred got furious and uttered a loud, "WHAT DID I DO?"

"Your sense of humor fascinates me...really..." Maria said as she tried not to laugh. Soon, she felt calm and faced him, this time, with a fierce look.

"What makes you think about that, then?"

Alfred sighed and smiled, "Well...let's see...if you're bad, you would at least kill me in my sleep."

"Huh...in your sleep..." Maria uttered softly.

"Yeah...you had the opportunity to kill me last night. Still, you didn't do it. Why?" the American asked with a spark in his eye.

Maria can't help but to turn away her eyes from him.

"What the hell's going on with this guy?" she thought as she turned her back from him.

"Just as I told you last night...whenever you feel like telling something, don't hesitate to approach me." the blonde spoke smilingly.

"You're crazy." Maria said in disbelief as she laid herself on the bed, taking a few deep breaths.

Alfred just laughed and stood up to approach Maria. Soon, he sat beside her and stared at her.

"Crazy, huh?" he thought.

* * *

><p>He cannot sleep that night. As he was drinking his glass of wine beside the round table, a pair of dark brown orbs stared at the dark, starry sky.<p>

He wondered..."What have I done?"

He can't deny it. He is completely depressed. Desperate. Upset.

But why?

He stood up and looked at his men who were altogether sleeping on a spacious room built as their bedroom. Those double-deck beds are filled with more than a hundred sleeping members of the dangerous Mafia. Who would thought that even criminals like them need a break from their evil schemes?

Romano sighed and went back to his bed. He sat and patiently looked at his alarm clock.

"2 A.M. Damn it! I can't sleep." he uttered as he lay down and closed his eyes.

As he closed those eyelids, faded rays of light, forming those images developed in his mind. He could hear voices of laughter, happiness, and unity.

He could hear those familiar voices calling his name.

* * *

><p><em>"Romano, mi hijo! Will you come here for a moment?"<em>

_"What is it now, you tomato bastard? Can't you see that I am sleeping here in my hammock! You son of a-"_

_"I would like you to meet my precious hija. Will you just look at her? She's so adorable!"_

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHY DID YOU BRING HER TO OUR HOUSE?"_

_"That's because she's staying here with us from now on...so, Romano, please be nice to her."_

_"Hmpf! As if I care, bastard!"_

* * *

><p>Since that day, all that he could ever think of was her. She was still young...even a few years younger or older than him...he couldn't remember. All that he knew is that a strange, adorable creature appeared before his eyes for the first time.<p>

He can't forget what she looked like way back those years. She had been with him for almost ten or more years...they shared bizarre and awkward moments together in one roof. He can't forget those moments when they bought hold a gun for the first time. He almost got hit by a bullet when she tried to hit the marked target with a machine gun. Of course, just as she fired the gun, he instantly jumped and dropped down to the ground. They were scolded and almost grounded from training for a week.

As years went by...he witnessed her growing up to become an adult. What the most amazing part is...that little girl became the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his entire life. He couldn't forget her...her smile which made his day complete, her deep, mischievous eyes looking at him with tameness and pure innocence that he can't resist. That youthful face of hers which he thought that will lasts forever...and that voice...the most wonderful sound to his ears.

* * *

><p><em>"BE CAREFUL WITH THAT GUN, YOU WOMAN! YOU ALMOST HIT ME TO DEATH WHEN YOU BORROWED MY GUN!"<em>

_"Nah...don't worry, fratello! When I broke this thing, I'll fix this for you!"_

_"You're kidding...don't make fun of me, signora!"_

_"Try me!"_

* * *

><p>He looked at the machine gun and took it. He wiped it with a clean cloth and stared at it longingly.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"H-Hey...Romano...I fixed your gun. See? I told you I can make it!"<em>

_"Hmpf...what the hell do I care?"_

_"Hahahahaha! Of course you care about this gun! This is your precious weapon!"_

_"Hmpf...(coughs hard)"_

_"Y-You looked a little red...do you feel unwell?"_

_"N-No...I'm alright...don't worry about me..."_

_"No, you're not alright! God, you have a fever!_"

_"Will you stop holding my forehead?"_

_"You didn't tell Padre about this, huh?"_

_"J-Just d-don't t-tell him...I don't want him to worry about me."_

_"Don't be so hard on yourself. Now, do as I say...lie down here on your bed and take a rest."_

_"B-But...what about tomorrow? We are going to have o-our-"_

_"Leave this to me. J-Just get yourself well, OK?"_

* * *

><p>That was the first time she held his hands. An odd, electrifying sensation engulfed his senses that time. And at that very night, he realized one thing: He was head over heels in love with her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"N-No...it can't be...d-don't tell me Padre has vanished."<em>

_"Yes...though this may sound hard for all of us...he's gone..."_

_"W-What do you mean...he's gone?"_

_"He...he left us..."_

_"T-This is impossible...t-this is not real...no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"C-Calm down, mi donna...please..."_

_"No...tell me that he's not dead, Romano! Tell me that he's not dead! No!"_

* * *

><p>After that tragic news, he can't help but to think of her sad face, her eyes filled with tears, and that cherubic face lost its brightness and joy. He didn't know how to comfort her during those ill times, and all that he could do was to stare at her.<p>

If only he could tell about what Padre did to all of them...

If only he has the courage to tell everything to her...

But he can't.

He just can't do it.

As he was reminiscing those memories, his phone rang. He picked it up and answered the call.

"H-Hello..." Romano said slurrily.

"Boss, we haven't find her yet." one of his men replied.

With an angry tone in his voice, he shouted, "KEEP ON SEARCHING FOR HER, BASTARD! YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! JUST DO AS I SAY OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS, FESSO! (FOOL!)"

He banged the phone down and stood up to take one more shot.

It's three in the morning. The dawn's breaking and he's in his worst moods.

"Darn it..." he uttered as he noticed that his eyes are moistened with tears. He quickly wiped it away and lay down on the bed.

He sighed.

"Why did you do this to me?" he said to himself as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Alfred was still awake when he noticed that it's still three in the morning. Soon, he noticed Maria sitting quietly on the bed, staring blankly on the wall. The small lady sighed heavily and never turned away her gaze onto the wall.<p>

His blue eyes stared at her brown orbs. He could see something within those eyes.

Soon, Maria recognized that Alfred's looking at her. Finally realizing that there's no point for concealing everything from him, she spoke, "Do you want to know the reason why I didn't kill you last night?"

The young blonde was shocked after hearing Maria's words. He simply nodded and said, "W-Well..."

"...That's because...I can't...I just can't kill you with just one shot. I mean...you're not deserving to be killed. You don't deserve to die. You don't have to be involved in my own mess..." Maria uttered slowly, as Alfred tried to understand each word that she's saying.

"W-What do you mean?" Alfred asked curiously.

Maria continued speaking, "Well...it depends on you, whether you're going to believe me or not. But...I'm telling the truth. You don't deserve to die."

Alfred closed his eyes and thought for a while. As he opened them, he looked at Maria and said, "I believe you...even though you found me unbelievable. I swear...I believe you."

She stared at him for a moment and sighed. Soon she heard creaking sounds coming out of nowhere. Alfred stood up and looked around the room. Maria also stood up and went with Alfred, since her handcuffs are connected with the blonde's rope.

They walked slowly and went for the main door.

Maria turned around and got aghast.

Alfred quickly took out his gun, but someone stabbed him from behind.

Not long after, Maria screamed for help. A group of men carried her away from the now unconscious blonde, his temple covered in his own blood.

Soon, someone knocked her down...unconscious. Her sight grew dim in a flash.

After a while, there was silence.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes and found herself locked inside a small room filled with nothing but a small wooden table, a chair and a tall lamp giving light to the entire space.<p>

Her body felt heavy and weak. Her wrists are being tied with a rope. She could see those faint marks created by those damn steel handcuffs.

She looked around her and saw two men guarding the door. In a while, someone arrived.

She bowed down her head. She can feel that recognizable presence.

As she raised her head, she stared at those familiar eyes and her face looked so shocked.

"N-No..."

"I missed you...mi amore." the voice said to her.

"R-Romano...b-but how did you..." Maria uttered.

Soon, she remembered that night, when she heard the same creaking sounds coming from outside.

"So...you've been following me...very impressive, fratello..." Maria said, staring at the Italian with stern eyes.

"Now, don't be so hard on me, Maria..." Romano said with an evil grin.

Maria averted her eyes onto the wall and looked at it straightly.

"You're trying to ignore me, huh? How rude." Romano said as he stepped forward and slapped the petite lady on the face. Maria never gasped in pain. Instead, she looked at him blankly and said, "Y-You're despicable. How could you?"

"Enough with this nonsense! I am here to make a deal with you." Romano said as he walked around Maria, while holding his machine gun.

"What deal? Are you referring to..."

"Exactly...your mission, mi amore. You see, I can't do this without you. As I told you, you are my only ace. My secret weapon. You are the only one who can do this." the Italian said with emphasis.

"NO! I ALREADY TOLD YOU, COUNT ME OUT!" Maria shouted with anger.

Romano shouted back. "DON'T EXPECT THAT YOU'LL BE OUT OF THE SCENE, MI DONNA! (MY LADY!)"

After a long pause between the two, Romano continued talking, "You have to kill the man that INTERPOL sent to knock down the Mafia. Right now...I can smell something wrong's going on. They already sent that bastard outside their goddamn quarters to knock us down."

Maria looked at Romano with doubt, "S-So...do you already know who's the one who will try to leak out information from us?"

"No, not yet. That's why I sent my men to drag you back here. I want you to find out who is this man...and if you ever found out his identity...KILL HIM." Romano explained.

Maria cannot look at him, instead she sighed heavily.

"You are trying to tell me...that there's no point in turning back..."

"Well...it depends...or you won't be able to see the sun tomorrow. I tell you, I won't hesitate to kill you...even though it hurts to see your lifeless body drowning in your own blood..." the wicked brunette told her.

Maria simply looked at Romano; Romano looked back.

"Don't make me do this, mi amore...don't force me to kill you..."

The small lady can't help but to cry in silence. Romano turned away and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey...Alfred...Alfred..."<p>

He could hear fainted voices calling his name. A blurred light suddenly blocked his sight. Then, he could see those clear images slowly. He found himself lying in a bed inside a hospital. He also noticed that his clothes are different and his gun's nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry, I have your badge and your gun." a familiar voice spoke.

The young blonde tried to stood up, but his temple began to ache. He held his head with both hands and moaned.

"Darn it..."

"Don't force yourself to stand up, twat!"

Alfred was surprised to see four familiat gentlemen standing by his bed side.

"H-Hey...long time no see...bro..." Alfred said with a grin.

"You almost killed me for worrying about you." Matthew said nervously.

"Oui, oui, you have to take a rest and get well soon. INTERPOL needs you, mon ami." Francis added as he took out a basket of fruits and put it on the table beside Alfred's bed.

"It's from the Boss. He is dead worried about you, and thank God, we found you lying unconscious in an abandoned house in New York." a voice speaking in pure English accent said.

"Hey Iggy! Long time no see!" Alfred said with a happy beam, as he tried to sound strong despite of his weak condition.

"And you can still manage to call me by that annoying nickname, you git." Arthur said with a frown on his face.

"By the way...what were you guys doing in New York?" Alfred said slurrily, feeling a bit dizzy because of his wound on the head.

"Doing investigation, aru." a small, black-haired individual said.

"Nice to meet you, Bruce Lee! How are you doing?" Alfred complimented as he saw Yao standing by his right side.

"Aiyaa..." Yao uttered helplessly.

"As Yao was saying...we're doing our investigation there...what are you doing inside that creepy house anyway?" Matthew asked.

Alfred sighed and replied slowly, "W-Well...it's quite a long story...but all I can say is that...I already met the 'girl of my dreams'."

The four men looked at the young blonde with disbelief and asked Alfred in chorus, "You're joking, right?"

Alfred simply answered them with a smile and closed his eyes. Then, he sighed and said, "It's too complicated for me to explain everything to you...but...hmmm...she's something else."

Soon, they noticed that Alfred's already asleep.

The four gentlemen looked at each other with curiosity.


	8. Preparation

It's twelve midnight.

Her mind was deeply troubled. She can't clearly think of a way out of this dark and empty chamber. Her hands are damn cold and numb; bounded by ropes. Her body felt so stiff sitting on a wooden, tall chair for hours. A tingling sensation ran down to her spine as the chilly breeze coming from a small peeping window blew softly on her skin. She felt weak…she haven't ate anything except a piece of leftover bread and a glass of cold water.

Maria sighed, trying to chant these words, so that she could think properly.

_Think…think…think…_

In a few minutes, her left hand attempted to get a sleek Swiss knife from her pants' pocket. The big pendulum clock rang.

It's twelve-thirty in the morning.

She slowly cut the ropes…one at a time.

_Three…two…one…snap!_

She remained her arms steady behind her back, her hands clasped together. Her eyes looked to the left, and then to the right.

Soon, those two men who were guarding the door casted their eyes upon her. Sensing that she was quite pale, her body seemed trembling feebly…they went towards her, walking in slow, heavy steps. One of them asked in a slurry voice, his accent sounded pure Italian.

"What's wrong, mi donna?"

She let out a sad, suggestive look. Her palms are getting sweaty. Then, she slightly smiled.

"Non sto bene. E' bene se ti me la camera comfort per un momento? (I'm not feeling well. Is it alright if you'll take me to the comfort room for a moment?)" Maria said, trying to stand up.

One of these men held her shoulders, striving to assist the small lady. In a while, he whispered something to his fellow companion. After a quick "deliberation", they were convinced that Maria really needed to go to the rest room...ASAP.

The other man took her arm.

Afterwards, she smiled. "Grazie."

Just as they reached the rest room, she stared at those men and winked. They can't help but look at her face...so young, fresh and gorgeous, that they both grinned and went into the rest room.

It seems like these two morons fell for her trap.

When they closed the knob, she quickly took out the Swiss knife, pointing it at one of the men's neck. The other man speedily took out his gun.

Two small hands easily grabbed the gun from him, and then fired it straight to his heart. A bloody, wounded body dropped to the ground, half-dead.

As for the remaining man, she stabbed the knife onto his chest.

She ran out of the rest room and went back to the chamber, heading for the exit.

In a few minutes, the loud alarming sounds of sirens scattered around the entire basement have gone wild. Everybody woke up from their sleep and ran on the hallway searching for the intruder.

A pair of brown eyes stared by the window pane as they looked at the silhouette gradually disappearing across the lawn. Soon, the mob ran into his room, waiting for instructions.

"Let her go. Don't chase her."

They put down their guns and stared at the Boss blankly.

He sighed, brushing his fingertips through his messy brown hair.

"You better do the job well, mi amore." he thought.

On his palms was a white, soft feather, undisturbed laying in his hands.

* * *

><p>"This is weird...how the hell did this thing get over here?"<p>

He attentively looked at the white feather, examining each angle of the black-and-white photograph before his eyes. His brows were buried down in curiosity.

Soon, he sat on his rotating chair, taking a few spins with a light grin upon his lips.

An annoyed voice caught his attention.

"Will you stop doing that, Alfred?"

The young American sighed and smiled.

"You better try this, Matt!" he said as he continued playing gleefully with his beloved spinning chair.

Matthew was sitting beside Alfred, looking at him with helpless purple eyes. The blonde sighed.

"OK...I'll try doing that after work. B-By the way...how's your head?"

"Fine...it's perfectly fine. Except for this bandage...I feel uncomfortable with it." Alfred said as he touched his bandaged temple.

"You better get used to it for a while, Jones. You know, sometimes we have to experience...pain." Matthew chuckled.

"Heroes tend to bleed sometimes...right?" Alfred muttered while eating a hamburger, savoring each bite of it.

The lavender-eyed blonde shook his head and grinned, "So much for a hero like you."

Alfred smiled back at him. And so, the two headed back to work. The blue-eyed blonde got tired of spinning himself on that rotating chair. He stood up to get a warm cup of coffee. Matthew, on the other hand, stopped typing on the keyboard.

"What are you going to do with your house?" Matthew said towards Alfred, wiping his glasses with his handkerchief.

"I think I have to rebuild it...for the third time." Alfred said, his lips pursed in disappointment.

Matthew just let out a loose sigh. "What a pity."

Alfred just stared at him. Matthew let out a slight cough and went on with his work while talking with his brother.

"Any clues that you got about the case?"

"Oh...right...about the case..." Alfred sighed as he went back to his seat and sipped his cup. He faced Matthew with a stern look. It was an odd scenario for the Canadian to see his twin brother in a such a mood.

Before Alfred could utter a word, Matthew asked him again, "What are you planning to do?"

"I...I don't know." Alfred answered simply, which shocked Matthew.

"W-What? What do you mean..._you don't know_."

"Simple as that, bro. I don't know." the American said, and then stood up to take a look at the view outside the INTERPOL building by the window.

"Oh...this is a lot pitiful than seeing your house in ruins because of a notorious mob of killers." the Canadian said, gluing his eyes onto the monitor.

"Looks like you're right about that, Matt." Alfred spoke while sipping the remaining coffee in his mug.

Matthew noticed his brother's face. It looked like Alfred couldn't get enough sleep, after everything that had happened to him days ago; his eyes looked droopy, those blue orbs lost its usual spark. Although Matthew knew that Alfred never ceases to smile every single day...that smile on his face today was different.

He knew it...it seems like something is bothering him for quite so long, yet, he doesn't know how to open the whole thing up.

"Alfred..." Matthew thought as he went back to his job.

He pondered.

"What happened to him during that time, anyway?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><em>Images of dead bodies lying on the ground and all covered with blood.<em>

_Loud sounds of firing bullets from guns._

_The soft, breezing night air seemingly whispering to his ear._

_The dark sky along with those stars and thin clouds...without the moon._

_Soft cries from a certain someone, which almost crushed his heart in tiny pieces._

Alfred closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply.

Soon, a familiar voice alarmed his thoughts.

_"I just can't kill you with just one shot. I mean...you're not deserving to be killed. You don't deserve to die. You don't have to be involved in my own mess..."_

The young blonde startled with doubt.

"Why?"

He opened his eyes and took off his glasses. He sighed.

"I don't deserve to die...don't I?" Alfred thought.

After a while, he went back to his seat and took a good look at the black-and-white photograph of the white feather taken at the crime scene...however, something caught his eye.

"What the..." he uttered in skepticism.

* * *

><p>"This way, Sir." the guard said as he accompanied Alfred to the main evidence room located at the lower ground of the building. Just as the two reached the entrance, the guard took out a small flashlight and handed it over to Alfred.<p>

The American agent looked at the guard doubtfully.

"Well, it's quite too dark and hot in there. But don't worry, we're trying to fix the power switch today to get the electricity back. I suggest that you bring a load of patience at this point, Sir...and this baby will surely come in handy." the guard said gleefully as he pointed the flashlight.

Alfred gave out a grin. "Thanks for the advice, ol' man!"

"Hahaha! Anytime. Sooner or later, the person in-charge of that room will come after a couple of minutes, I think." the guard said as he waved Alfred goodbye.

Alfred faced the door and pulled the handle.

* * *

><p>Her phone's battery was dead, and she was in her worst looks: her clothes looked like stitched rugs, her hair a bit messy and her eyes were red. Every person whom she met along the streets can't avoid but giving the small lady a suspicious look.<p>

She cursed herself for being like a beggar in that outfit.

There's only one place where she could go now:

_Divat Boutique_

* * *

><p>A long-haired female brunette, wearing a knee-length black tube dress with a golden puffed blazer on top, had just finished assisting her last costumer, or rather to say...costumers...for the day. She felt so glad for doing a job well done as she noticed the smile etched in her costumers' face. She stared at those group of young women who were walking away from the small, Hungarian-inspired bungalow while carrying those paper bags of her precious masterpieces: dresses, jewelry and everything connected to fashion...<p>

Satisfying people through her collections and assisting them wholeheartedly make her happy . No wonder why Divat Boutique is well-known all over the city, not because of its one-of-a-kind, fabulous collections which can be bought at an affordable price, but also because of its proud owner itself.

Her jade eyes looked at a passerby entering the boutique. She felt a little aghast to see her "costumer"...dressed like an abandoned child whom she usually see on the streets. Still, her heart leaped with joy after seeing the feminine countenance who got inside her territory.

"Welcome to Divat, my dear!" she exclaimed as she followed the black-haired lady who was walking in fast circles.

"Oh...I'm not here for window shopping, Ate Elizabeta." the young woman said as she finally found the back door and opened it in an instant.

However, the female brunette blocked the small lady's way and let out a smile.

"Is that the proper way to treat your close friend, Maria? Anyway, I am so happy to see you again. It's been a long time."

Maria stared at Elizabeta and sighed. "Oh...I'm sorry. It's just that...I feel kind of angsty today. I'm sorry for what I acted towards you.

"Angsty, you say? Well...I understand. Now, now...let's go. I'll prepare some clothes for you." Elizabeta spoke cheerfully as she opened the door and led Maria down the long, zigzag stairway.

Maria looked around her and grinned. "Whoa...just like old times, Ate. You haven't got plans to change the entire basement, huh?"

"No...I'm fine with this. By the way, where have you been?" the Hungarian asked as they reached the end of the stairway and opened the wooden door.

Soon, a nice, cozy living room stood before Maria. She smiled, seeing that the place hasn't changed at all. The whole room has the touch of the Central European spirit. She feels like she was in Hungary because of the well-blended earthy colored ceilings and walls, those small pillows and cushions on top of sofas and chairs exclusively made in the said country, and those garnished furniture perfectly decorated throughout the entire living room.

Maria went towards the sofa and lay down there lazily. She took several breaths before she spoke, "The usual, Ate."

Elizabeta chuckled as she handed Maria a glass of cold water. "Romano doesn't know when to quit...don't tell me that he tortured you with his epic games."

The Asian lady pouted, "It's more than mere torture, Ate. He's really despicable."

"I know what you mean, Maria...but...tell me the reason why you're here in the U.S. I thought that you already quit to the group." the female Hungarian said curiously as she took a seat facing Maria.

"I almost quit to the group...but Romano...he wants me to do a task." the petite lady said slowly.

Elizabeta nodded. "I get it. He cannot let you go with just a snap, my dear. What did he told you?"

Their conversation was interrupted by a phone call.

It was Maria's phone, beeping loudly.

"Excuse me for a moment, Ate." Maria said.

"I'll prepare us dinner, so I'll be right back." Elizabeta said as she stood up and went to the kitchen.

Soon, Maria picked up her cell and answered the call. It was a masculine voice, speaking fluent English with a blend of Korean accent.

"Hello, da ze! Piri, what the hell happened to you? Don't you have the time to give me a text or a call? Where are you, yeo-dong-saeng? (younger sister)"

"K-Kuya Yong Soo! What's with the sudden call? W-Well...sorry about that. As I was saying...hmmm...why did you called? WHAT?"

Their phone conversation lasted for a couple of minutes. Soon, Elizabeta heard Maria speaking in an outburst manner, which made the Hungarian shook her head in dismay. She could even heard the Asian lady speaking in a foreign language that she couldn't comprehend and understand.

"What is going on there?" she thought.

After Elizabeta served the evening meal, Maria put the phone down and helped the brunette in setting the table. They never spoke for a while, until Elizabeta broke the silence.

"What is happening, Maria?"

Maria sat down on her chair and let out a helpless sigh.

"Today's November 10, am I right?"

"Y-Yes...it is. Why?"

"Romano's going to hold a party at his place here in New York. I-I don't know what the damn hell he's up to...but Kuya Yong Soo told me that I should go there."

Elizabeta spoke, "So...when's the party?"

"T-Tomorrow...eight in the evening."

* * *

><p>Thick dust covered his sight. He coughed so hard that he can't avoid waving his hands back and forth, side by side, just to get rid of the annoying dust surrounding him.<p>

"Whoa...this is just fuckin' great. Can't find the thing that I'm looking for." Alfred thought as he raced his footsteps towards the aligned shelves inside that dark evidence room. Indeed, his glasses looked a bit smoky...probably because of the dust.

Soon, he uttered a soft "Got'cha!"

A shelf with a sticker label, "M-P" got his eye. He immediately pulled it and scanned each folder inside the shelf, hoping that he'll be able to find the thing he's searching for...when suddenly...

_BANG! I found it!_

He took one yellow clear folder containing papers and photographs neatly arranged by the dates when they were taken. He looked at them one by one, making a quick study on each sheet and photo...until he found out something.

Alfred took out the black-and-white photograph from his pocket and tried to match it with the colored one. Soon, he discovered the first clue.

A white feather at the scene of the crime.

After a while, the lights went on. With Alfred's surprise, he saw a man standing not far from him along the hallway. He was tall and has snow-white hair, looking at the American with those pair of deep violet eyes. His fair skin looked a bit dull, yet his cheerful and somewhat contagious smile makes up for it.

The man greeted Alfred in a pure Russian accent, "Hello, da!"

"E-Excuse me...d-do I know you?" Alfred asked.

The white-haired man laughed and said, "Oh...I'm sorry that I surprised you. My name's Ivan...Ivan Braginski. I am in-charge of the quarter's evidence room, da. So, if anyone asks for...well...evidence, obviously, they must see me first before entering this room, da."

Alfred shook his head in slight fear, thinking that this man might get angry at him for entering inside the evidence room without his notice. But then, he smiled and said, "I'm sorry too, man...for getting here in the room...without seeing you first."

"No, no, it's alright. I knew you already, and my guard friend told me about you, so I went here to check on you, da." Ivan spoke.

The blond walked towards Ivan with the clear folder in his hands. The Russian just stared at him smilingly.

"You must be Alfred F. Jones, da."

Alfred nodded and offered his hand to Ivan for a shake. "Yes, nice to meet you, dude!"

"It's nice to meet you too, da! Say, now that we're friends, I presume that we'll be seeing each other a lot more often, da. I guess I have to call you 'Sir' from now on, da." Ivan said as he

"No, that won't be necessary. I don't want to be called by that, anyway. I feel like an old man when everybody calls me 'Sir'." Alfred said, followed by a small laugh.

Ivan grinned. "Oh, I see. Allow me to accompany you out of the room. Do you still have to find something in here?"

"No...I already have it right here." Alfred said, pointing his finger at the folder in his hands.

And so, the Russian accompanied the young American out of the evidence room. They talked while walking along the hallway.

"By the way, what brings you here in the evidence room, da?" Ivan asked.

Alfred replied, "W-Well, I was assigned on an important mission. Too bad I cannot tell you all the details for now, dude."

Ivan chuckled, "No, that's OK, da. I understand. The case was top secret...confidential, da."

As the two reached the door, Ivan turned the knob and opened the garnished wooden door. He walked out of the room with Alfred, and then locked it. Soon, someone called Alfred on the phone, telling him to go back to his office ASAP.

Alfred faced Ivan and said, "I-I have to go now. Nice meeting you, pal!"

Ivan said, "Well...I guess this is goodbye for now, da! Just come here when you need help."

"Alright, I will. Thanks!" Alfred said as he ran along the long hallway, waving Ivan a quick goodbye.

* * *

><p>These words were seen on the monitor:<p>

_Colombia Bianca Farmacia_

_One of the most well-known pharmacies throughout the world and was owned by the sole heir of the entire Colombia Bianca Corporation, Lovino Vargas. Dr. Lovino Vargas was an expert in the field of general medicine and psychology. He also owns an Italian restaurant, Pomodori, at New York City, wherein he spends his day-offs in managing the restaurant, while at the same time, taking full charge of the mentioned pharmacy."_

"Geez, where did you get that information?" Alfred said while looking at the words on the screen closely.

"Oh...from our sources, of course. You better be thankful, at least, they were able to get beneficial information for the case." Matthew said, while drinking coffee.

Alfred sighed. "Yeah, right. I should be thankful for that. B-But...what does this Lovino dude having to do with the case?"

"Our sources researched on Dr. Vargas's background-his family history, educational background, affiliations...everything about him. They haven't found information about his family, but they discovered that Dr. Vargas started studying college at a prestigious university at Italy, and then pursued medicine at New York University School of Medicine. After wards, he took on Psychology at Pennsylvania and graduated _magna cum laude_."

"Whoa...that guy's totally awesome." Alfred uttered with amazement.

Soon, Matthew showed Alfred some pictures of the said person. Alfred took one glance at Dr. Vargas's solo picture, observing the features on his face and then said, "He is one hot Italian."

Matthew sighed. Next, he gave his brother some papers containing information on the doctor's affiliations and associations where he belongs.

"Well...I am not saying that this man's the one's we've been looking for all along...b-but...according to the secret data that we received from our sources, it was said that Dr. Vargas is involved in the illegal smuggling of morphine, opium...and marijuana around Europe and in some parts of Asia and the U.S.A. Actually...he is the leader and the master mind of the Mafia...or so what the sources have assumed." Matthew elaborated.

The American sat down and faced his twin with a doubtful look.

"What a shame. This dude's one hell of a mad genius. How did that happened?"

"Well...that's what you are about to find out, wise guy!" Matthew grinned as he handed the whole envelope to Alfred. "It is in your hands now, so you better analyze everything in it...and decide carefully on what you're going to do."

N-Now...about this..." Alfred said as he opened a sealed white envelope with a well-decorated invitation inside it.

As soon as Alfred looked at the envelope, someone grabbed it from him. Alfred quickly stood up and shouted, "Give it back!"

"Ohonhonhonhon...an invitation! Why aren't we invited?" Francis said smilingly while reading the invitation.

"You really are a nosybody, you frog." Arthur interrupted and grabbed the invitation from Francis's hand and gave it back to the flustered blond. Arthur gave Alfred a stern look and spoke in a harsh voice.

"Aren't you supposed to get yourself busy with the Mafia case?" the Brit asked.

"O-Oh...w-well..." Alfred said, but then he was interrupted when Matthew exclaimed.

"The Boss told us that we should go to the party tomorrow."

"W-What? U-US?" Alfred said in disbelief.

"As you can see, you are the only one who should attend to that event. Nevertheless, the Boss changed his mind. So, the three us are going with you." Matthew said.

Arthur stared at Francis fiercely.

The French gave out a happy "Ohonhonhonhon!"

Matthew let out a loose sigh.

Alfred looked at the three gentlemen.

"What about me?" Yao exclaimed, thus making the three men stammered with surprise after seeing the Chinese man hiding behind the wall two desks apart from Matthew's desk.

"Don't tell me that you have been there all the time." Arthur said in frustration.

Yao nodded. "Let's just say that I'll be the one who'll watch over you outside the perimeters...so that nobody will notice that we are spying on them."

The five looked at each other's faces.

"This is going to be one hell of a night tomorrow." Alfred said.

"Let's do this." they said in collective agreement.

* * *

><p>Maria lay down on the bed and gently closed her eyes. She looked at the digital alarm clock, telling her that it's past eleven in the evening.<p>

She must get herself ready for tomorrow.

"This is a joke. I can't believe this." Maria uttered while pondering on what happened that day.

As a matter of fact, Maria is not really into social gatherings and events. She is not a social person anyway...well...except during her younger years. However, since _Padre _left her, the usual cheerful, light and friendly personality of hers were buried in the grave with him.

Everything has changed.

The small lady turned onto one side and sighed.

_Romano...you bastard..._

The clock struck twelve midnight.


	9. First Dance Part 1

"Do you really have to see me...here in your Chevy?"

"Of course, da ze! We have to do this privately. Things are getting weird lately, and I don't want to waste time, da ze."

Maria and Yong Soo met at a car park, just a few blocks away from Elizabeta's place. The dark brown-eyed maiden simply stared at the Korean as he took out his black suitcase to get his Apple Mac laptop. With a sigh, she asked Yong Soo sternly.

"What is it that you want to show me?"

"Does this looked familiar to you, da ze?" Yong Soo asked Maria back as he showed to her a small red box with designed gold laces on it. Maria looked at the colored picture attentively. After a few seconds, Yong Soo could see the horror in her eyes.

"W-What the…" Maria uttered in disbelief.

"I guess I was right. You knew this case." the male Asian told the other female Asian as he pressed the buttons lightly with his fingers, as if he was searching for something on his computer.

"God…where did you get that?" Maria told Yong Soo, trying to take a few deep breaths; her heart was racing damn fast.

"From my best sources, da ze! Nothing is impossible for me!" Yong Soo replied with a grin as he showed Maria a full document of something which could be very beneficial for the petite lady to accomplish her task.

Or so…that is what the two thought…until after minutes of silence, reading the whole document, Maria got aghast.

"You better tell me…where did you get this? Don't you trust me, Yong Soo?" Maria said stubbornly.

"I said…I got if from my sources. That's the truth. And…for your information, da ze, I DO TRUST YOU. It's just that…this is a bit…confidential, da ze." Yong Soo explained.

Maria pondered. Her thoughts were racing in mixed confusion, eagerness and anxiety to find the truth behind the document that she and Yong Soo read just now.

"It can't be, Yong Soo…t-this is impossible…" the small lady mumbled.

Yong Soo let out a sigh and patted Maria's shoulder.

"I-I too don't know whether to believe this or not. What matters is…you have to see the truth for yourself. I'll be here to help you out." the Korean told Maria, comforting her.

"Alright. We have to go at the party tonight." Maria said with a determined look as she stepped out from the car, leaving Yong Soo on his seat.

"Oh…before I forget anything else, da ze…do you still have the pendant?" Yong Soo asked, which startled the other.

Maria nodded, as she showed her cross pendant to Yong Soo. Then, she looked at him doubtfully.

"That pendant will come in handy. Just take good care of it, will you, da ze?" the black-haired Asian asked Maria.

"I'll take good care of this with my life." the Asian female smiled as she ran back to Elizabeta's house.

Yong Soo groaned and looked at the document once more. He put his hand onto his chin, holding it soothingly.

"Padre couldn't be…" Yong Soo thought.

* * *

><p>"Here are your keys, Sirs. We'll ask the bellboy to take care of your luggage, and please, call us if you need anything." the blonde receptionist said as she handed the keys to Francis. Smiling, the French took the receptionist's hand and kissed it, which obviously made the female yelp with a blushing face.<p>

"Merci, mademoiselle. You are truly kind. I'll be happy to ask you out, but maybe some other time. Can I ask for your num-" Francis said towards the pretty receptionist with seductive eyes, until a stabbing chop onto his head totally banged his entire self.

"STOP FLIRTING HERE, FROG!" Arthur said angrily, his right hand raised up after giving the French a fast, painful chop onto his head.

Francis let out a cry and soothed his injured head.

"That's cruel, mon ami!" Francis whined.

Alfred looked around the entire building. The five of them checked in a five-star hotel which was located ten streets away from the venue of tonight's party. As they went on their way, Matthew tugged Alfred's sleeve.

"Al." Matthew told the other blonde in a whisper.

"What is it?" Alfred asked him while walking into the elevator.

"Do we really have to stay here for a while? I mean…" the Canadian told the American with a slight worry in his voice.

"Of course, dude. Don't worry! The Boss will take care of us, right?" Alfred answered with a light laugh.

Matthew simply gave Alfred a nod and a forceful smile.

As the five agents reached the destined floor, they stepped out of the elevator and looked for the room. It was then that they reached a garnished, white door with the golden inscribed numbers:

_Room 4286_

"Great, aru! This is perfect!" Yao exclaimed as they saw the marvelous interior design of the room, exclusively fit for VIPs and other prominent personalities of the world. They couldn't help but wonder how did their Boss got a room sch as this, in the first place.

"Probably, the Boss has lots of connections here in the U.S. of A!" Alfred said gleefully, as he ran towards the soft red couch, sitting on it like a child.

"Enough playing with the couch, twat!" Arthur scolded.

"But, this is fun!" Alfred said in full opposition, and continued playing on it.

Francis went to the glass window and stared at the view of the city by late afternoon. Buildings standing proudly in numbers, small and big establishments and houses aligned on streets, people and cars looked like Lego toys below the ground. He grinned.

"Merveilleux! J'adore cet endroit! (Marvelous! I love this place!)" the French said with a cheerful smirk.

The Englishman couldn't stand himself as he admired these beautiful paintings, sculptures and well-made furniture inside the room. With his infamous smirk, he faced the four.

"This is going to be a long day for us…you better seize the moment, boys! When the sun sets today, we are heading for a damn helluva night." Arthur stated.

The four nodded.

Alfred can't wait to get started on his first-ever mission.

"You could say that again, Artie." he thought.

* * *

><p>"Ready now, Maria?"<p>

"I'm almost done, Ate."

As Elizabeta was sitting on the long bench, waiting for Maria to get herself dressed, she looked at the clock, suggesting that it's already seven in the evening. She can't wait to see her close friend wearing her masterpiece.

When Maria stepped out from the dressing room, Elizabeta stood up, her eyes went wide with amazement. She can't help but to gave out an applause.

"Már..hát nézze feltétlenül szép, Maria! (Wow...you look absolutely beautiful, Maria!)" the female brunette shouted with delight, as the small Asian walked with slow steps, feeling intimidated at her dress. She looked at herself in a full-length mirror, examining her entire appearance. Afterwards, she turned around to see Elizabeta, who was still smiling at her.

"A-Ate…this is…" Maria stammered in timidity, until Elizabeta held her shoulder.

"You're still the shy flower that I know, Maria. You don't have to be worried, dear. I picked this dress just for you." the Hungarian told her.

Maria was wearing a long evening gown; its silk brocade designs complemented with its earthy color; those set of diamond earrings perfectly suited with her cherubic appearance. She decided not to wear make-up that night, even thought she habitually uses light make-up during night events (wherein such events were obviously related to her "missions"). Her hair was neatly set with those gorgeous curls and a three-flowered pearl hair clip on the right side of her head. She was wearing a pair of silver high-heeled sandals.

Indeed, Elizabeta can't refuse it…

"You look stunning tonight. I could imagine Romano staring at you like a goddamn idiot." Elizabeta chuckled.

"That's just great." Maria pouted her lips in sarcasm. Elizabeta grinned and assisted Maria to the exit. Outside the house, Yong Soo was waiting. The glass went down, Maria could see the Korean waving at him smilingly.

"Take care. Make sure you didn't forget anything, dear." the Hungarian reminded the small lady.

"I already have everything with me, Ate. Thanks." Maria said with a small smile and then walked to the car.

As soon as the vehicle went on its way, Yong Soo let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Maria asked the male Asian, as she noticed that he too was wearing his best formal attire-an elegant black coat and tie. He has those striking glasses and his smile was extremely unavoidable to look at.

"This is the first time that I see you wearing that kind of dress, da ze." Yong Soo smirked.

Soon, the petite Asian smiled.

"I think I have this urge to ask you out for a date, da ze." the Korean said again.

"Very funny, Yong Soo. Very funny." Maria told him. The Korean could see that she didn't like what he said.

"I'm just joking, da ze. Chill." Yong Soo said as the car arrived at a grandiose gate.

"We're here."

* * *

><p>"We're in our positions now, Yao."<p>

"Good, aru. Any signs of Dr. Vargas arriving there?"

"No. He's not here yet."

"How's the main door?"

"No sign of intruder or any suspicious activity, mon ami."

"OK. What about the reception area, aru?"

"The situation's clear here. Guests are starting to arrive."

"Good, aru. Did you check the fire exits?"

"Affirmative. All exit doors are clear."

"I see. What about the main gate...and the car park, aru?"

"Don't worry, dude. Everything's alright here."

"That's great, aru! Remember...don't leave your posts until Dr. Vargas arrives. Do you copy?"

"Yes!"

"Roger that!"

"Oui!"

"Aye."

Yao sighed in relief as he pressed a button on his earphone. His dark orbs were glistening with the dim glow of several monitor screens in front of him, almost blinding his sight because of the closeness of each screen to his eyes. With a fast click of the mouse, he gained access to the security system of the entire building. Countless numbers began appearing on one of the screens, suggesting all the security and access codes of the establishment.

The Chinese smiled.

"Aiyaa."

He pressed the "Enter" button...

He relaxed his back onto his black reclining chair and took a sip of his warm green tea.

"I couldn't wait for this, aru." he said to himself, while eating a plate of hot dumplings with chopsticks.

* * *

><p>The shiny, silver Chevrolet parked on one corner of the car park. Yong Soo stepped out from his car and walked towards the other side of the vehicle, opening the door for Maria. When the lady stepped out from the Chevy, Yong Soo let out a smirk.<p>

Maria stared at him, her one brow raised in doubt.

"What's wrong?" she told the male Kroean, who was then fixing his necktie smilingly.

Yong Soo faced her, never wearing away that grin on his face. He took a few steps forward and offered his arms towards the raven-haired maiden.

"Shall we go now, 언니 (eonni-older sister)?"

"You're making me old, Kuya." Maria laughed lightly as she held Yong Soo's arm.

The Korean let out a playful pout on his lips. "And...you are making me old as well, Maria."

The two of them walked straight to the main entrance of the famous Pomodori.

* * *

><p>Alfred was secretly guarding the main gate and the car park. It was then that he didn't like this job. He would rather spend minutes of his awesome "spy time" inside the venue, wherein he would see lots of sumptuous delicacies and cuisines which could satisfy his now rumbling stomach. He could tell that he can eat a horse in just one gulp.<p>

Not to mention that he loves to see those gorgeous women dressed in their formal evening gowns, along with their beautiful hair and young, fresh faces wearing make-up.

Boy, he was undeniably checking out on each lady passing by; those feminine eyes glancing around the entire area, and then go inside the reception area with poise and finesse.

He grinned.

"What the hell am I thinking now?" he mumbled.

The American took off his eyeglasses after seeing that mist on one of its lens. He took out a clean cloth and wiped it. As he take the glassed on again, something caught his attention.

He walked forward, his eyes wide with surprise. He blinked them as he take a look at that persona walking into the building.

Alfred felt his heart beating fast. Unexplainable as it seems, he could recognize that something...something isn't right. When he left his post on impulse, just to see that female prancing along the hallway, he cannot take away his eyes off of his way. He almost bumped onto every people blocking his way.

He have to get inside the building...to see who that woman is.

Alfred breathed deeply. He walked onto the stairway leading him to the reception area. His mouth suddenly went wide as well.

There were too many people inside.

The woman disappeared in his eyes with a snap of a finger.

She was nowhere to be seen.

The blue-eyed blonde sighed.

"Was it...just my imagination?" Alfred thought, his eyes seemed a little upset.

* * *

><p>"These people sure know how to conceal well, da ze." Yong Soo uttered as he wear his shimmering Phantom Of the Opera inspired mask, while sipping a glass of wine in his hand.<p>

Maria folded her arms uneasily. Her face was too covered with a half-feathered black and gold Venetian mask, leaving the down part of her juvenile face, open. Her chocolate orbs cannot stop themselves from looking around. She could feel butterflies flying inside her stomach, her heart racing in consecutive, fast beats. Her mind can't concentrate well...God knows...He knows that she DEFINITELY saw HIM.

She was sure of it.

Still, she mustn't let her guard down...not at this point.

"No..." she whispered secretly, concealing the anxiety within her.

The congregation was startled with a chime of a bell.

Several men wearing black tuxedos started to form a straight line, beginning from the main door. Soon, they waited for someone to lead them in. A tall, fair brunette man wearing a white tuxedo and a black necktie walked in. His hazel brown eyes were like sparkling behind that mixed black-and-white Venetian mask as he went up the stairs, taking his seat at the grand balcony.

Behind the entrance door, Alfred took out his earphone, contacting Yao.

"Yao...he's here."

"I'm on it, aru. Don't worry. Did you leave your post already?" Yao asked on the other line.

"W-Well...not really..." Alfred lied sheepishly.

"You better get in now, aru. The others will take care of the other spots, aru." the Chinese told him. Then the contact was down.

"Sweet!" Alfred exclaimed to himself.

* * *

><p>Arthur, Francis and Matthew gathered at the main gate. Yao recently told them that it is time to leave their posts and concentrate on their mission. As the three assembled, Francis checked if the area is clear from anything or anyone suspicious.<p>

"Mon ami...it seems like the coast is clear." the French told the two as he fixed his collar.

Matthew felt his hands trembling slightly, which shocked the other two.

"I-Is there something wrong, Matthew?" Arthur asked the Canadian, holding his now sweaty palms.

"N-Nothing...it's just that...I don't like this feeling I am having now. This is...strange." Matthew reasoned with an anxious, soft voice.

The Englishman held his breath, and then let out a small smile.

"I-I honestly don't like the sound of it, too. However, we should get going. Everything will be fine." Arthur said, giving a encouraging pat on Matthew's left shoulder.

"I agree with that. Maybe it's time we should go inside, no?" Francis added as the three of them walked inside.

Matthew smiled slightly. "Thank you, Kirkland."

"No need to be so formal, Matthew. You can call me by my name, since we're not inside the office." the Brit chuckled.

"A-Ah...OK...Arthur." the purple-eyed blonde said with an innocent smile on his face.

"That's better..." Arthur said.

"Oh, I can't wait to meet all of the lovely Mademoiselles in there, mon ami! I am pretty sure that they cannot resist my beautiful face and seductive charms, no?" the other blonde cried, stretching out his arms with glee and excitement.

"Shut the bloody hell up, Bonnefoy. I'll not be surprised if all of the ladies will suddenly ran away from you because of your...perverted schemes. How rude that will be." the Brit taunted, showing that annoying face towards the French man.

"That's too cruel, you tea-sucking bastard! I am challenging you, Kirkland! Whoever gets a girl first will be the 'Boss' for a week, oui?" Francis mumbled

"Cut that crap out, frog...I am not falling for your half-wit dares!" Arthur spoke indignantly.

Matthew went face-palmed.

"When will these two get along?" he said depressingly.

* * *

><p>Alfred managed to find a nice spot. He was standing beside a garnished lamp table, taking a glass of whiskey. When he took a small sip of it, he sighed.<p>

It was then that the host of the party began to step out to the public and held the microphone. He looked at the crowd beneath him with pride.

"Buona sera, signore e signori! (Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!) I would like to thank you for attending this special, unforgettable night. It's been years since I started this business as a young lad in my college years. And now...all of these...these things that you are seeing in front of you...were the fruits of my labor and hard work! And so...as a sign of my deepest gratitude for all those people whom have been my strength and support to make this business successful as it is now..." the brunette spoke happily, as he took out a glass of wine and raised it up.

The crowd too raised their glasses up with pride.

"So...as I was saying...a toss to Colombia Bianca and to my beloved Pomodori! Salute! (Cheers!)" the hazel brown-eyed man shouted with joy, as everybody gave a toss with each others glasses. Soon, a round of applause was heard.

For the petite Asian lady, she doesn't like this scenario. She was looking at that brunette Italian with stern eyes, who was busy shaking hands with every person who were greeting him and wishing him for a good and prosperous career life.

Maria doesn't get it at all.

How could a person like him was being idolized and admired by people? If only they knew his true colors, will they still be able to smile at him like those smiles which she sees now? Perhaps...this event made her learn a lesson that no matter what happens, the terrible truth behind the Italian's personality will be as a secret...unless if she will be able to get out from the strain that she's into now. She knows that he could do EVERYTHING in his palms. He could control power and authority with his evil schemes, brainwashing mechanisms and his soaring dream to make the Mafia stand out in the world...being feared and bowed down by ordinary, defenseless people beneath this despicable organization.

She took a sip of the wine; this time, she decided to take a bottle of it.

Yong Soo stared at her, looking at her glass of wine.

"Eonni...a-are you alright?"

"Yeah...I'm fine. Don't worry. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to drink these kind of liquor. I'll never be able to drink again in a century." the Asian female smiled at Yong Soo.

As the party goes one, the three agents were on their way, looking out for intruders or something of the sort, which will lead everybody to danger. Arthur sat on a chair, facing the dance floor. His leaf green eyes looked at each people passing by. Francis, on the other hand, took Matthew to a round table wherein several ladies are there, chatting happily. Matthew's face went blushed as one of those women asked him for a dance. Francis was still busy "searching" for his "victim". As for the Brit, he can't help himself but to watch those couples dancing in circles, swaying to the slow, sweet rhythm of the music.

Alfred was on the other side of the whole reception area. He wore his glimmering Zorro-inspired mask and started walking slowly, until he reached the dance floor wherein those couples were dancing. He didn't lose hope that he'll be able to find that person whom he coincidentally met a while ago.

He perfectly knew that something was familiar about that girl.

It was then that as he turned around, a certain individual bumped him. It happened so fast that the American almost stumbled to the ground. Luckily, he regained his balance and faced the person who bumped him.

Shockingly, the person spoke with a somewhat worried voice. However, there was bit of calm composure in it.

"S-Sorry...I didn't mean to bump on you." the voice said.

Alfred was stunned after hearing that voice.

_That voice was...familiar._

He saw a petite woman, wearing a black Venetian feathered mask. Her silk brocade gown was shining with those dots of glitters scattered around it. He could see those pair of dark brown eyes staring at his sea blue eyes with nervousness.

The tall blonde felt a lump in his throat. He smiled at the small woman in front of him.

"That's alright, Miss." Alfred said towards the lady, until they heard the soft, slow music coming from the orchestra behind them.

The two of them looked at each other's eyes.

Alfred grinned, his eyes looking gentle. He offered his hand towards the masked lady.

"Would you like to have a dance with me for a while?"

The lady was hesitated to reach her hand to touch his palm. Still, she nodded and then aimed for the American's hand.

"I-I would love to."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't stop listening to the song "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri! This song is included in the original soundtrack of "Breaking Dawn (Part 1)"...I had watched this movie...it was a goddamn cliffhanger! I LOVE THIS MOVIE!**

**And so is this "cliffhanger" chapter...watch out for the first sweet moment between our two main characters...so better wait for the next update! 'Till next time, mates! ^_^**


	10. First Dance Part 2

Yong Soo stayed at the corner, watching his elder sister, dancing along with that blonde guy.

He grinned as he lit up a cigarette, letting out that light gray smoke from his mouth and his nostrils.

"Well...what do you know, da ze? Eonni..."

* * *

><p><em>"Hey, Eonni! Want to do some sparing with me, da ze?"<em>

_That loud, cheerful voice startled her, while she was busy fixing those silver guns, sleek calibers, shiny revolvers and long rifles on her desk. It took her almost all day to finish them. Although her hands were now shaking as they felt tired of replacing the parts over and over again, she stood up and slapped the juvenile Korean's right arm hardly._

_"WATCH IT, EONNI! THAT HURTS, DA ZE!"_

_She stared at him with stern eyes._

_"You want to do sparing, huh? I'm telling you right now...I will not go easy on you."_

_His brows furrowed in despair._

_"AIGOO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"_

_She gave him a punch on the back, causing the male to yelp._

_"HEY, I SAID-" he protested loudly, until he heard her laughing. _

_His eyes went wide._

_"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"_

_"You...you are funny..." she replied, as she finally gave up her last chuckle. She faced him with a smile and held his shoulder.  
><em>

_"OK...let's do some sparing..." _

_"Yes, Eonni! I'll do my best!"_

_She sighed and walked first.  
><em>

_He smiled, as he followed her behind._

* * *

><p><em>He longed to see her wearing that sweet, sincere smile again. No...he wants to see her smiling all the time, rather...every day. After that tragic day, he rarely sees that face being as extremely happy as it was before that moment. He perfectly knew how hard it had been for her to move on and start over again, this time...without him.<em>

_He witnessed how disheartened she was towards herself. He could hear her, repeatedly saying those words while locking up herself in her room._

_ "I should be the one who died there...it should have been me..."_

_He knew that she completely blamed herself for leaving him all alone while they were being chased by those men who desperately want to get rid of them._

_If only he could do something...but he can't. After all, what does a newbie knows?_

_He admit...he doesn't know everything._

_Still, all he knew is that...she must be kept safe and protected, no matter the circumstances are._

_He was being treated by her like a little brother. Although, he admits that she could be much more of a mother than a sister, he liked it. She could be overreacting at some things concerning him; yet, he loved it. She never left him, ever since that day when he was seen by the Mafia, roaming the streets as a tramp, she took him without reserve.  
><em>

_He remembered the time when he held a gun for the first time. His hands were trembling in terror; not long after, he killed a man in his own hands while they were doing their operation at Italy that rainy day. Authorities were chasing them; his colleagues were running with their lives, carrying suitcases containing millions of dollars and million pounds of heroine.  
><em>

_And he?_

_He wished that he would never been born at all._

_As everybody went inside the van, he tripped. His ankle had been sprained. A policeman almost got him. _

_Time is running out, and he's left with no options._

_He pulled out the caliber from his jacket, firing a few bullets towards the policeman, hitting straightly his head. Blood splashed, the body fell down, meeting its demise._

_His hands were shaking terribly than before. Rain was pouring stronger._

_Once they arrived at their base, he hurriedly went inside his room, planning to lock himself up in solitude._

_He watched the raindrops falling on the window pane; his clothes were ragged and damp; his black hair was heavily wet, and his eyes...were red._

_ His hands were wobbly; those faded shades of crimson red blood on his palms. He could sense the coldness, striking his injured ankle, therefore making him wince in dread ache._

_Everything went blurry._

_As he opened his eyes, he saw a worried woman looking at him._

_He never realized that he has been asleep for three days and three nights._

_She wrapped his ankle with a bandage. Then, she sat beside him and held his hot forehead._

_"You're having a fever, Yong Soo. I'll make some soup for you, so please wait for me, alright?"_

_Just as she turned her back, he instantly gripped her hand, hindering her to walk away._

_"S-Stay h-here...p-please...da ze..."_

_She closed her eyes and smiled. She went back on her seat, holding his hands tightly._

_"I-I am...s-sorry..." she uttered as that teardrop fell down to her cheeks._

_He stared at her doubtfully._

_"W-Why...why are you saying such things, da ze?'_

_She let out a sniff._

_"I-I'll never let you hold that gun again...ever..."_

_He was shocked, as she gave him a warm embrace._

_"Y-Yong Soo...I-I'm sorry..."_

_"N-No...y-you don't have to..."_

_"I don't want to lose you, Yong Soo..."_

* * *

><p><em>He remembered that time when Romano left them, as he made his rebel against Padre. Things were getting complicated during those times; he didn't understand why Romano suddenly walked away...abandoning all of them.<br>_

_He remembered her, being very lonesome after the Italian left the Mafia with unclear reasons. She was in despair. He knew how she and him were very close, as if they're brother and sister. She was the only one who could soften the brunette's heart, despite of his cold personality, outrageous temper and foul mouth._

_He...couldn't help himself but to blame Romano for that._

_He wished that he would kill him for leaving them...especially her._

_But...doing that will make her sadder.  
><em>

_Since then, he did his best to be with her no matter what. He knew that this is a silly thing to do, still, he knew that he owed a lot to her.  
><em>

_Years have passed; his brotherly relationship with her was getting stronger and deeper. _

_Until...Romano came back, this time...with a new army of men and a more fierce determination to take over the Mafia since Padre's passing._

_He sensed that Romano's return suggests a more dangerous omen for the fate of the entire Mafia. Everyone has to be ready for everything, even if life will be the price to be paid._

_And so...he sworn to Padre's grave that he'll take good care of her. In spite of being one of the youngest members of the Mafia, he sworn to keep his promise to his grave._

_"I'll protect her with my life, da ze. Padre...watch over me..."  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>As they reached the training ground, she tied her long hair with a ponytail, making it a neat bum. He closely looked at her.<em>

_He was relieved._

_"Are you ready, kid?"_

_He made his offense pose, staring at her with determined eyes._

_"Bring it on, da ze."_

_He remembered that reply from her, thus erasing all his doubts and fears towards her._

_"You're my little brother. And I really care for you. That's why."_

_She did so many things that even he couldn't comprehend her intentions. He even asked her questions; asking her why she's doing these for him._

__But then again...she is his "Eonni". Nothing can change that._  
><em>

* * *

><p>As the music plays, Yong Soo's phone vibrated. He took it out from his side pocket and pressed the buttons quickly.<p>

Soon, a navigation map of the entire establishment was seen. He saw that red dot blinking before his dark eyes, showing on the screen.

"The red dot...is located on the basement of this building..." he muttered softly.

He put the phone back from his pocket and tried walking away.

He glanced at Maria, and smirked.

"Watch me, Eonni, for the meantime, I'll do the job."

He left the buidling and headed down to the basement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Awww...I'm really sorry for the LATE update, guys! School work's getting tough lately, and being a graduating student gives me the pressure.**

**This chapter is a simple one...the next updates will be posted soon...**


	11. First Dance Part 3

He took her to the dance floor.

She held his hand anxiously, yet firmly.

The sweet, slow music has began. The melodious tuned of violins perfectly blended with the harmonious notes coming from a grand piano being played by one of the members of the orchestra. The sound is simply heartfelt and romantic, that it hooked up a few couples to stand up from their seats and dance along with it.

As soon as these two young people found their spot, at the middle of the dance floor altogether with the dim spotlight pointing at them, they started to glide with the music with slow steps.

He held her hand, putting his other hand onto her waist.

She let her palm touch his shoulder as she held his hand too.

Soon, they stared at each other's eyes.

Blue meets dark brown.

All of a sudden, they let out a small laugh, breaking the awkward moment between them.

He gathered his breath, taking this moment to talk to her. With his eyes glued into those shimmering orbs, he smiled.

"You're shaking, Miss. Don't worry, there's nothing to worry about. I'll take care of you.", he told her gently, as he led her to make a few rounds on the dance floor, gliding with the slow rhythm of the music.

His smile made her heart skip instantaneously. Yet, she managed to switch her emotions; fortunately she's wearing a mask. Good enough to conceal that dreadful nervousness within her.

"I-I am so sorry if I bumped on you. I didn't mean it. I wasn't paying attention at where am I heading to." she said softly, struggling to sound casual to him.

They could recognize the music growing louder, slower, sweeter...and more beautiful to their ears.

"No need to say 'Sorry'. Actually...I wasn't looking at where I'm going, and I got lost in my thoughts...s-so..."

"Ah...I see. A-Are you an acquaintance...or a close friend of the Doctor?"

They pranced around, holding each other's hands; their eyes never looking away from one another. The music goes on playing.

He felt a bit anxious after hearing that question to the masked lady; still, he managed to find out a straight reply.

"No, not really. I'm one of the waiters here." he answered directly, which made the petite, black-haired woman chuckled.

"How interesting, Mr. Waiter. Aren't you suppose to serve drinks to all of the guests?"

He let out a scowl, his lips pouted childishly.

"T-That's WHAT I am going to do...until you suddenly bumped me."

His face, letting out a goofy grin, made her laugh. She can't stop smiling at him...especially that childish face of his.

"Heh...it looks like I'm interrupting your work, Mr. Waiter."

"Oh no! This is fine...as long as I could dance with a fine-looking woman like you...it's worth it."

"How could you tell if I'm fine-looking, eh?"

Alfred simply let out a sigh and inevitably held the masked lady closer to him.

"I could tell it...by looking at your eyes. Something behind that mask is...different."

The raven-haired woman laughed lightly.

"Is that so?"

The music is gradually reaching its end. They've been looking at each other for minutes. Their faces seemed so close, it looked so intimate that they don't have the chance to turn away their heads from one another.

He could feel butterflies flying inside his stomach.

She could hear her own heart beating too fast.

He noticed those deep, enthralling eyes behind her black feathered Venetian mask.

She recognized that there is deep, unique beauty in his sapphire orbs behind his glistening Zorro-like mask.

She bit her lip, her knees almost shaking with unease at this situation where she's in now.

"Of all the women here tonight...why me?" she thought, looking at those shimmering blue eyes which are staring at her.

As the music goes on, she found herself swaying with the blonde man; her feet now gliding with his in a slow tempo. She could feel that warm sensation in that hold of his, making her heart skip in an unexplainable emotion.

But then, something's wrong with her. She could sense the inner conflict within her as she stared at him...for quite long. She noticed that genuine smile on his face as he let his hands guide her while they dance with the music, right here on this floor.

As they both felt that their hearts almost stopped themselves from beating, the music ended, followed by a warm round of applause.

They suddenly let go from each other's arms.

He slightly coughed.

She sighed heavily.

"I-I have to go now. Thank you for the dance...and I-I'm sorry for what I did earlier." she said to him as she turned away.

"Wait." he shouted.

She stopped walking.

"It's a pleasure dancing with you, Miss. Hope to see you again...without your mask." he uttered with that captivating smirk on his face.

She felt a lump in her throat.

"I-I hope so..." she simply replied.

"Oh...you reminded me of someone that I met recently...the two of you have the same eye color." the blonde told the black-haired female with a playful grin.

"I-Is that so...hmmm..." she simply said and slowly walked away.

* * *

><p>The time she turned away from him, her expression changed instantly. The moist in her eyelids began to form. After blinking her eyes, Maria sighed and glanced at the recognizable blonde guy, who was still standing at the middle of the dance floor.<p>

"That was close..." she mumbled, her mind wandering again.

She wondered how in the world did that guy recognized the color of her eyes. With all honesty, she can't deny that that guy's a keen one. All the while, she thought of him as a goofy guy, an obnoxious blonde and sort of...well...a clueless gentleman...way back the day that they first met. She even planned to spank him if it weren't for his immaturity and impulsive behavior for carrying her just to get away from those men chasing them.

At this point, she feels...confused. Afraid. Sad.

She remembered that smile of his once more...her face got gloomy.

She felt that she's betraying him. For the love of God, she knows that she wasn't deserving to receive such a sincere smile from someone whom she had just met.

Most of all, she doesn't deserve to be with that guy tonight. She wasn't supposed to be here, if it wasn't for her...life-threatening job which made her live for years.

No...rather...it was this job that made her already dead. If not physically, her heart and soul died with it.

She perfectly knew who that man is. The reality that she danced with the familiar persona isn't good. It'll make things worse...most especially...

**_BANG!_**

A loud explosion alarmed everybody. People started running, panicking. Women began screaming with horror as they ran out of the building.

Suddenly, she ran with full speed. Apparently, the American caught her arm in no time and pulled her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME GO!" she shouted at him.

"DO YOU THINK I'LL LET YOU GO ALONE? LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! QUICK!" he said as he hurriedly took off his coat and put it around her body. Then he wrapped his arms around her. They ran out of the buidling together until they reached the main gate.

They saw thick black smoke coming from the basement of the building. Red, yellow and orange blazes of fire showing their might and glory before everybody's eyes caused a grand commotion. All of the guests ran to their respective luxury vehicles right at the wide parking lot and drove away in a straight row. The guards assisted the vehicles towards the exit, while others who have their cars inside the basement looked at the blazing area with fear and trembling.

Still his arms wrapped around her body, Alfred spoke softly, his voice shaking.

"A-Are you OK?" he said towards the black-haired maiden.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks." Maria replied softly.

It was then that something struck her mind. Like a bolt of lightning, these words escaped from her mouth. Her face looked terrified, making the young blonde got more worried.

"My brother...no...no way! NO!"

Maria ran around the place, searching for him...Yong Soo. Her forehead was getting cold and sweaty with fright. Her hands were dread shaking nervously as she called for him several times. Alfred simply followed her anywhere she goes.

"Kuya...no...you can't be...no...no way! Where are you?"

* * *

><p>Soon, the fire trucks arrived. Groups of firemen started running towards the blazing basement with their water hoses. In a split of a second, water came out from the hoses, putting out the fire nonstop...for almost an hour.<p>

The ambulance arrived next. The entire medical and rescue team accompanied the guests who remained at the parking lot of the building sat on the benches which the fire department provided. They began examining them, asking them if they got any wounds or burns.

Alfred sat on the grass, making contact with his colleagues. However, it seems like they couldn't be reached.

"Geez...where are those dudes when I need them?" he hissed, until one of the firemen approached them.

"Sir, we found this while putting the fire out inside the basement. Seems like someone's inside there for so long...worse, that man's already burnt to death. Poor fella'. He never made it." he told the blonde, giving the burnt mobile phone to him.

He turned around, only to see that the black-haired female disappeared like smoke in front of him.

* * *

><p>That moist in her eyes turned into tears as she ran away from the building, screaming for his name.<p>

"YONG SOO! YONG SOO!"

Quickly taking her dashing heels off of her feet and carried them all the way to the main highway, she ran as fast as she could; the mascara already smeared onto her eyelids, her face looked pale and her lips trembling with fear.

Apparently, she looked like a harassed woman; her expression filled with terror, her evening gown mostly covered with ashes.

She attempted to get back to the building. However, she knew that things will get worse if she did that.

And so, she never stopped running. Feeling the sores on her feet, making her wince.

She run...just like old times. Just like the first time she attempted to escape from that hellish world which raised her to become the most despicable person that she is.

* * *

><p><em>She ran like the wind, days after Padre's death. Along with her things, she made her escape that cold night.<em>

_Minutes later, the alarm rang._

_Looking back at that big, dark mansion, she tried not to cry._

_Leaving everything behind her is the only thing that she must do. Even if it means, leaving all those few good memories that once made her feel and live like a normal person._

_However, when she reached the beach, someone caught her right foot, thus made her stumble to the ground._

_The only thing that she remembered was the smell of chloroform, excruciatingly affecting her sense of smell. She did everything, just to remain conscious. She then saw a pair of eyes, looking at her sternly._

_Soon, everything went dark._

_When she opened her eyes, she found herself lying on the bed._

_She was back in her room, except with handcuffs around her wrists and security roaming outside her room. She noticed a sheet of paper onto her lap, with bold letters on it:_

_"DON'T EVER TRY RUNNING AWAY FROM ME, BELLA...BECAUSE YOU'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO ESCAPE...EVER."_

_Her fists clenched in wrath, tears streaming from her eyes as she shouted wildly that night._

* * *

><p>City lights beyond the horizon.<p>

Stars glimmering on the sky.

Maria lay down on the bench.

She ended up having sore feet after running for hours. She knew that she's way too far from the building now.

The chilly wind blew upon her face as she was staring up above the sky with a blank face. Withstanding the awful aches on her feet, she raised her legs in a vertical alignment, exposing her skin. With a sad look, she sighed heavily.

"Hmm...this isn't good." she mumbled.

The next thing that she saw was a group of men, walking towards her, their faces looked droopy and their movements were sluggish. The scent of alcohol awakened her in a not-so-good way as she saw them approaching.

"My, my, will you look at that!" one of the drunk men spoke and let out a whistle.

"We got a fine catch! A VERY...fine catch!" his comrade agreed as he looked at her from head to toe, his expression seemed ecstatic.

"Hey, babe! Wanna hang out with us?" one of the men asked, his voice sounded hoarse.

She never said anything, except stepped backwards, trying not to cause any commotion with the drunk bastards.

Suddenly, one of those men grabbed her arms.

"GOTCHA'!" he shouted as the others laughed hysterically.

"You are a bunch of maniacs...damn it...get your hands off of me." Maria said angrily as she spitted on one of them in the face.

The man whom she spit at stared at her devilishly; his eyes filled with anger. Soon, he wrapped his arm around the female's neck and gripped it tightly.

Maria's face went paler as the man was closely choking her to death, while the others started tearing her evening gown. One of those men was holding a knife, the others were unarmed.

She felt their hands touching her legs, along with those fingers caressing her skin in vile perversion. As soon as she felt one of those hands reaching her underwear, she slightly smirked.

Must be the tables have turned for her now. And she liked it in some way.

She found an opening; using one of her heels to aim one of the drunk's head, stabbing his back. The rest of the bastards started to step back.

She swiftly noticed the one who choked her and the other man who was kneeling at her while touching her legs deviously.

Instantly, she used her legs to grab the man's neck and made a smooth twist effortlessly. Next, she pointed her other heels to the one kneeling in front of her, stabbing his arm. Blood came out from the two wounded men, their voices shaking with terror.

The others who were standing beside her began shouting frightfully after realizing that two of their comrades were dead in front of them. The dead man's neck was almost snapped like a withered, broken branch of a tree. The other man's right arm was almost cut because of the deep wound, crimson fluid pumping out from his body.

At the back of her dress, she took out a revolver, aiming it at them.

"Touch me...or I'll kill you all." she said with furious eyes.

Suddenly, those men began running away in fright. Maria looked at them as they disappeared in the dark. However, she thought that these men shouldn't get away.

She pulled the trigger and shot them all. Up until their last breaths, the last thing that these men saw were bullets firing at them.

Silence.

The soft sounds of crickets began humming.

The night's getting late.

Maria put the gun down and sat on the bench. Putting the revolver back from where it was, she looked around, expecting that no one saw her.

She felt relieved as she closed her eyes in peace. The air began to get colder.

Her throbbing heart began to relax; gradually, her heart beats began pounding slowly. She put her hand onto her chest and looked at the mess that she did. In a while, she decided to dispose the bodies discreetly without leaving a trace of evidence on them.

After a couple of minutes, she went back to her seat.

Maria stood up and started walking, without any clues on where she'll be staying for the night. But, not far from the bench, was a voice calling her.

"PUT YOUR GUN DOWN!"

Maria stopped walking.

"Put your gun down...now." it called her again.

Her heart started to pound fast and her hands were getting uneasy as she thought of taking the gun out from her back once more.

She took a deep breath as she heard faint footsteps coming at her. Though she wanted to run away like hell, her feet couldn't move. Not to mention that those sores on her feet are getting...disturbing for her.

At this point, she doesn't stand a chance.

The voice asked her again, this time, it sounded soft and calm.

She felt a quick tap onto her shoulder, causing her knees to tremble. This is the first time that she felt her knees shaking like this...in the most horrible way.

"Put the gun down." the voice told her.

Maria turned around and saw a recognizable pair of eyes staring at her.

Her face got terrified.


	12. Origin

Three hours after the horrifying blast at _Pomodori_, the men who were guarding the entire building have started arriving at the basement. They headed to their respective rooms to get a good sleep after the rough day.

As for the head of the notorious Mafia, he can't sleep at all. He knows that danger will always be lurking behind the darkness, waiting for the right time to knock him down to the grave. Sleeping would only mean carelessness, so he should be prepared...at all costs.

Impatiently, he tapped his fingers onto his desk while looking at the night view through the glass window inside his office. He sighed, thinking of everything that had happened all throughout the night. He thought that tonight's going to be a good one...apparently, what happened earlier had brought something that he wouldn't really expect.

Fear...threat...a dangerous threat from an unknown entity.

It seems like Fate is having its revenge against him now. But then, he knows that there is no turning back. Surrendering everything would only generalize the fact that he is a coward. For years, he proved to everybody, even to his own family, that he isn't like that. They underestimated him...and he thought that they still do until now.

He scowled, his face showing dismay. He couldn't stop asking himself questions that he cannot answer. Since he took the responsibilities as the successor of the Mafia, which originally led by his Nonno (Grandfather) and his late father (may his soul rest in peace, he thought), his life changed.

His father died as a criminal...swearing his entire life and loyalty to the Mafia. After their group has been caught by the Italian police while they're on their drug smuggling mission at Sicily, almost all of them were shot to death...the last one that they killed was his father. At least, two of them survived; they managed to get the corpse back to the mansion. He and Feliciano were still kids that time. As for their mother, who couldn't accept their father's death, got terribly ill.

Lovino watched her mother dying slowly before his eyes. He couldn't do something for her; for he and his brother were already facing death-defying training as the expected successors of the international syndicate. At his mother's funeral, he can't shed tears for her. He didn't know why...but he never cried, though he wanted to. That moment, he just watched his younger brother crying bitterly beside their mother's grave.

As he grew up, he learned to accept the harsh realities of this vagabond life. When his Nonno passed away, he took the sole responsibility of taking care of the entire Vargas clan and the possessions that they owned for years...most probably, decades, starting from his ancestors. He thought that his brother was the rightful successor, for he thought that all these years, his Nonno loved his fratello (brother) more.

He thought that his grandfather never sees his efforts to become the best man that he could be, proving himself to be worthy of his trust and his entire power. He thought that by doing such things, his Nonno will be able to love him, just as much as he loved his brother.

However, the death of his grandfather caused an impact to him. He swore that he'll still continue proving himself to him, and to everybody, that he's capable of taking all accountability. From that moment on, he became the headstrong, stubborn and ill-tempered Mafia leader, known for his merciless acts of killing lives and doing crimes at some parts of the world. He was also an excellent tactician; he could easily escaped from the baits of those damn cops who were unceasingly trying to capture him. He hid his identity well as he somehow experienced living a normal life as a top student, and a successful businessman. Still, behind his mask is his dark persona. And that persona will continue living the life of a killer...and one of the worst criminals the world has ever known.

As he was in the middle of his thoughts, his brother appeared. He was standing outside. He raised his brow.

"Oh, I forgot to close the door..." he thought as he stared at the familiar person, who was then yawning heavily, rubbing his sleepy eyes gently.

"Ve~fratello, why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"I can't sleep, Veneziano. In times like this, sleeping will be difficult for me to do."

He called his brother by his alias, though he felt like calling him by his real name. He still has these ill feelings towards his brother, but he concealed them perfectly, in order not to make him cry or upset at the very least. His brother's a crybaby most of the time. Also, he's the coward one. He wondered why did his Nonno loved his brother more.

"Ne...Romano. You need to get some sleep. It'll be good for you. Say, are you hungry?"

"No, but I appreciate your concern. Grazie."

A moment of silence made them speechless. No one dared to say anything until one of them spoke, breaking the awkwardness.

"Lovino, what are you planning to do now?"

"I'm thinking on it, don't worry. Make sure that you prepared everything before things get worse. I don't want you to mess on this one this time."

"Si, si. I understand."

"You don't trust me...do you, Feliciano Vargas?"

Feliciano stared at his brother with doubt. Then, he let out a small smile and shook his head.

"No...not at all, fratello. I trust you."

Another moment of silence. Lovino stood up and sat on the chair, facing his brother. He could see the gloomy look in Feliciano's eyes; the pain within his hazel orbs made his heart pierced in an unexplained emotion-the hurt in those eyes reminded him of their late Grandfather the day before he died.

* * *

><p><em>"Say, mio nipote (my grandson)...aren't you going to the training camp today?"<em>

_"No, Nonno. I decided to...stay here and watch you instead. I-I don't want to leave you here in your dark room alone."_

_"Hahahaha! You really are a grown-up lad! I couldn't believe it."_

_"Oi, watch it, Nonno! I-I can't breathe!"_

_"Aw, don't be so hard on your Nonno now. I wanted to hug you like that for years."_

_"But, you keep on hugging my idiot fratello more. You want to spent more time with him than with me."_

_"Jealous, aren't you? Well...don't be."_

_The two silhouettes went silent for a couple of minutes, savoring the peaceful moment. The smaller shadow bowed his head down, while the taller one reached his hand and held the head of the other lad comfortingly._

_"You know, if only I could turn back time, I truly wished that I never took this responsibility. Still...it was this same responsibility that kept me alive...for years."_

_"Nonno...why are you saying this to me?"_

_"Because...I can't stop blaming myself for putting you and your brother into this mess. You shouldn't be here in the first place."_

_He saw those tears running down freely from the pale cheeks of his beloved Grandfather, who was now holding his hands tightly yet tenderly. _

_"Take good care of your brother...and don't be afraid. I will be fine."_

_He knew what his Nonno meant about that. He nodded, trying to stop the tears coming out of his eyelids as he stared at his smiling Grandfather._

_His Nonno was smiling, but he could see the deep hurt in his eyes behind that smile._

_"Lovino..."_

_"Si, Nonno?"_

_He took something under his pillow and handed the thing over to him._

_It was his Grandfather's precious Samuel and Wesson Model 27 revolver. This was the gun that he usually carries with him everytime and everywhere he goes._

_The younger Italian can't believe this._

_"This is all yours, Lovino Vargas. I'll leave everything to you."_

_"N-No, you can't do this. Questo è stupido! (This is stupid!)"_

_He heard a soft sigh escaping from the older man's lips as he shook his head and held his hands again._

_"You can't control your destiny now...for this is already your fate, my grandson."_

_"I-I can't do this, Nonno."_

_"At least, do this for your father...your mother...for Feli...for yourself..."_

_His hands trembled; his mind confused. With a sense of struggle deep inside him, he impulsively ran away from the dark room, leaving the revolver on his Grandfather's bed._

* * *

><p>"Ve, fratello...a-are you alright?"<p>

Feliciano looked at Lovino closely. He saw him staring at the wall blankly, emotionless.

The younger Italian felt odd about this, for he rarely sees his brother acting this strange. All the time, Feliciano knows Lovino as the swift, alert one-he'll respond like lightning, always paying attention at everything and everyone around him. No one and not a thing can escape from his watchful eyes and his quick mind.

But now...he had called his name a few times, yet Lovino never responded.

* * *

><p><em>Hours after that conversation with his Grandfather, Lovino went back to the training camp. <em>

_That time, he headed on the firing range, aiming to further enhance his skills in handling a gun. It was then that Feliciano shouted hysterically, refusing to hold the gun which the other members of the Mafia have tried giving to him. He could hear Feliciano cursing at them as he was telling them that he don't want to use it, or to hold it._

_Lovino knew that his brother can't make it. _

_He's a total coward._

_And so, he decided to talk this thing over to the rest of the members, until he consulted it to his Nonno. His Grandfather decided that Feliciano will be put to the intelligence unit of the group, for he knows that Lovino's younger brother has the capabilities to be a great spy and one of the group's middleman. Also, he wanted to put away his precious grandson in grave danger._

_The sound of it made Lovino's feelings hurt. He's aware that Nonno truly loved his brother more than him. And frankly, he didn't like this feeling at all...not one bit._

* * *

><p>Feliciano sighed.<p>

It was then that he noticed Lovino, having that glimmering moist in his eyes. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and tried wiping it away from his brother's eyes.

Lovino, sensing that Feliciano's wiping his almost falling tears away from his eyes, he turned his head away and stood up.

"What the hell are you doing?" he blurted.

"I-I was just..." Feliciano paused, then let out a loose sigh and stood up as well, heading for the door.

The other lad scowled softly; his eyes seemed a bit droopy.

"Let's sleep, Feli. We have work to do later." Lovino said, giving a quick, brotherly pat onto Feliciano's shoulder. Afterwards, he left the office, leaving his brother alone.

* * *

><p><em>The day after that incident, he was in the middle of the training when one of the Mafia members approached him, having a phone in his hand.<em>

_As soon as he got the phone, a loud voice boomed from the other line, carrying a bad news...the news that entirely changed his life forever._

_After that quick call, he ran._

_He ran as fast as he could. His heart throbbing heavily, but nervously; the sweat on his forehead trickled down to his face; his feet running like the wind, despite of the tremendous heat._

_He arrived at a church, the doors were opened and the sounds of bells echoed all throughout the place. _

_He stood there, watching. His eyes were attentively observing the environment surrounding him. It was then that at the altar, he saw something._

_There were men standing by the altar, as if they're doing some business there. He watched them carefully, striving not to get caught._

_Sooner, he decided to ran for the back door of the church. Luckily, he got inside. He walked along the long hallway until he saw that ray of light coming from a slightly opened wooden door. It led him to the right side of the altar. _

_He peeped; taking a look at the entire inner structure of the church. The place seemed majestic, heavenly, exulting. _

_Still, he saw those guys, armed with rifles and guns, wearing their tuxedos. They were standing behind a familiar guy who was silently uttering; his eyes closed._

_His eyes went wide as he recognized the said person, who was seemingly praying at the altar, holding something in his palms._

_In a few seconds, he could hear those men shouting at him, cursing the man in Italian. Remembering those words made his heart ache terribly. For once in his life, he felt such fear...such awe for the one who had become a great part of his life. At the same time, he wanted to run...to stake his own self to get that man and ran away with him._

_He clenched his fists; he didn't know what to do._

_As soon as he noticed that that man began talking with them, his face got aghast as he heard those words coming from the man's mouth, his eyes were shedding tears, but he kept his face stern and determined._

_Then, there were gunshots...continuous gunshots were resonating within the walls of that church. Those sounds pierced his ears; almost taking away his sense of hearing._

_The last sound that he heard was a trembling voice. It was filled with hurt, regret, despair. Before that man let out his last breath, he heard him saying slowly but raspy, "Mio Dio... mi perdoni. Siete pregati di guardare oltre i miei nipoti per me. (My God...forgive me. Please watch over my grandsons for me.)."_

_When those men walked away after throwing their guns and black gloves at the bloody corpse, he breathed deeply._

_He stepped out from the door. He got closer...nearer...the steps became slower...slower...until he stopped._

_He looked down, noticing that fresh, dark crimson red liquid under his feet. He gazed his eyes, and saw the familiar lifeless body, those cold hands holding a wooden cross._

_His eyes began to shed tears, but he wiped them away from his eyelids. He bit his lip and knelt down before the corpse, taking the wooden cross out of those cold, blood-stained hands and put it in his pocket._

_Though he tried moving, it was too late. Someone from behind pulled the trigger, shouting angrily._

_"Muovere, o vi è accanto, giovane! (Move, or you'll be next, young man!)"_

_The next thing that happened to him...he couldn't remember. _

_When he woke up, he felt the sharp pain in his chest while lying down on the bed. He sat slowly and took off the bandage on his chest. When he looked at it, he was terrified, almost losing his mind for seeing that deep, V-shaped wound on his bosom. _

* * *

><p>He still has that wooden cross inside his closet. He kept it for years, for this is the only thing that reminded him of his memory.<p>

Quietly, he took it out of the closet and looked at it closely. The cross still has those stains on it, but the garnished exterior of this wooden cross has been retained, the well-carved body of that One whom he never knew all his life looked perfect on that cross.

Clenching his fists, he can't stop shedding tears in silence, letting them flow down to his cheeks.

Then, he lay down on his king-size bed and stared at the ceiling with a blank stare. He sighed and raised his hand, looking at that cross. He held it tightly...putting it down to his bare chest. He traced his fingers onto the visible scar on his chest; feeling it slowly, softly.

He sighed, knowing that this scar had brought him to his worse nightmare. And he knew that there's nothing that he can do to stop it from devouring him entirely.

He never thought that he'll be put into this nightmare...a real nightmare to live upon all his life. Those people that he loved dearly were all gone...all because of this stupid responsibility which served as the clan's long tradition...no, he wondered if such a thing was still a tradition. If it is, then this tradition is demonic. A real, ominous obligation that no one will dare to try...except that he's the Devil himself.

It was already morning. At some point, his eyes were getting sleepy now.

He thought of his brother, Feliciano; that sad look in his eyes a while ago disturbed him. Yet, he knows that he trusts him...and that thing made him glad.

Lovino closed his eyes slowly. Feliciano's right, he thought. Sleeping would be good for him...at least, for now.

* * *

><p>Maria turned around and saw a recognizable pair of eyes staring at her.<p>

Her face got terrified as she recognized the man who was now standing in front of her.

The terrifying feeling has been changed into a relieved one. She sighed heavily, looking at the recognizable individual closely.

"Oh, surprised? I never thought that I'll find you here."

The man possesses a pair of deep, serious-looking violet eyes and somewhat wavy brown hair, with a wild strand onto his head. He wears glasses, a long navy blue coat with a white jabot, and black pants. He has a mole on his face, but over-all, he looked handsome. He was carrying a suitcase with him.

"A-Austria?" Maria called the man.

"Ah, don't call me by my alias, young lady...who knows that someone might be sneaking on us here?" the stern guy told her, his voice sounded demanding.

"Oh, sorry, Roderich. Where have you been, anyway?"

"Doing business, as usual. Say, don't tell me that you've been into a big mess tonight, huh? Just look at you now..."

She heard him sigh.

"Don't be so hard on me, Rod. I'll tell you everything later."

"OK then, come with me, so that you could change your ragged, stained clothes. This sight of you is driving me insane." Roderich told Maria as he pulled her arm by his gloved hands.

"Thank you." Maria whispered.

"Ah...anytime." Roderich said back.

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE?"<p>

"Yes...that's what happened."

"What about Yong Soo? What happened to him?"

"I-I don't know. I'm not sure if he's still alive...but I wish that he got away from that fire."

Roderich shook his head in total frustration. He felt upset for the young Asian as he gave her a cup of tea and some food. He then headed to the glass door window, staring at the view outside. He was looking at the sky, recognizing that the dawn's already breaking.

Maria, on the other hand, leaned her head onto the soft cushion at the sofa. It felt good that she already changed her clothes. Worse, she knows that Elizaveta will get mad at her when she told her that she ruined one of her masterpieces.

After a couple of minutes, Roderich saw that the petite lady was asleep. He sighed and took out a white blanket from the closet. Afterwards he put the blanket onto the sleeping female, making sure that the blanket finely covered her body.

Then, he took out his cellphone, making a call. The last time that he said?

"Find out what happened, and make sure that you'll have news for me once I get there, alright? Let's find out who's responsible for this damn thing. And when that time comes, I'll make sure that'll he'll never see the sun again."


	13. The Ordeal

The sun shone brightly outside. The honking sounds of vehicles from the urban city were beeping from afar. Soft chirps of birds were heard as they started singing their songs to begin the day.

Maria felt the sun rays touching her face gently. She moaned and covered her eyes with the blanket, trying to get to sleep again.

However, the alarm clock rang. It rang so loudly that Maria got annoyed and kicked the sheets away from her feet, her ears almost deaf.

As a result, Maria rose from the sofa and headed to the kitchen. Looking around the house, the Filipina wondered where Roderich is.

When she arrived at the kitchen, she walked towards the fridge and took out a pitcher of cold water. She then took out a glass from the cabinet beside the fridge and instantly poured water into the glass.

Suddenly, Elizaveta showed up, carrying some shopping bags in her hands. Gleefully, the female Hungarian stared at Maria and blinked her eyes.

"Good morning, my dear. Did you had a good sleep last night?" she asked, walking towards Maria.

Maria smirked slightly, shaking her head.

Elizaveta put the shopping bags on the table, showing them to Maria.

"You better use these dresses, Maria. I brought them from the boutique this morning."

With a sigh, Maria looked at the dashing dresses inside the bags and took them out one by one. As she went on looking at each dresses, Elizaveta went towards the sink and picked up the kettle. Then she opened the faucet.

The Filipina saw a black Gothic Lolita dress with white laces around the hems of the sleeves and the skirt. There was an large ivory bow at the back of the dress. Overall, the Lolilta dress looks adorable.

"OK, do I have to wear this dress as well?" Maria said with a hint of vex in her voice, looking at the black dress hesitatingly.

Elizaveta laughed lightly.

"Well, in some important cases, yes. I think that that dress looks perfect on you!" she exclaimed.

Maria sighed and continued looking at the dresses. Another dress caught her eyes-it was a white evening gown: a sublime empire-waist gown. Actually, the evening gown was pretty simple but astonishingly elegant.

"Did you brought this as well from your boutique?" Maria said with sparkling eyes.

"No, I didn't. I bought it yesterday." Elizaveta answered.

"O-OK. What's this for?" Maria said, setting the dress aside.

"Oh, so Roderich hadn't told you, had he?" the Hungarian said, giving Maria a plate of freshly-baked sliced bread.

Maria blinked her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked curiously.

"Looks like the Boss will be having a social gathering at the Library of Congress tomorrow night." Elizaveta said, pouring the boiled water from the kettle into two teacups. Then she took out some Jasmine tea bags from the tea box.

"Which building?" Maria asked again.

"At the Jefferson building. Rod also said that it'll be a private all-white party. That means, everybody will have to go white." Elizaveta replied, handing one teacup to Maria.

"Parties again? I've been into a hell of a party last night and that bastard wants to host another one?!" Maria mumbled furiously.

The Hungarian chuckled and patted the Filipina's shoulder.

"At least, Rod is going to perform on the party tomorrow. I can't wait to see him playing the piano again. It's been ages ago since he last pressed those black-and-white keys with his fingers." Elizaveta said.

Maria bowed her head slowly and took a deep breath. Then, she lifted up her face and looked at Elizaveta sternly.

"If ever you and Roderich have the chance to get away, will you do it?"

Silence.

Elizaveta sighed as well and stared at her warm cup of tea for minutes. Her green eyes which looked lively a while ago have changed into gloomy ones; the smile on her face had altered into a sad one; her fists clenched hard.

Instead of expecting an answer from the brown-haired woman, Maria simply gave Elizaveta a warm embrace.

Without the Filipina's notice, Elizaveta's eyes were streaming with tears behind.

* * *

><p>The day went on until twilight approaches.<p>

Inside the INTERPOL headquarters, the usual scene would be seen: most people were walking to and fro while carrying piles of folders in their hands, others were seen expecting numbers of calls and reports, and some of them were outside the office taking their breaks after a hard day's work.

Apparently, Arthur, Francis, Yao and Matthew were seen taking their coffee break in a restaurant a few blocks away from the building. With their faces looking at the yellow folder on the round coffee table seriously, one of them decided to break the silence with a worried voice:

_"Aiyaa! This case is getting me insane, aru! I wonder how the five of us will get on with this. Just imagine how this case will get our lives in danger, aru."_

_"Well, saying that would only mean that Boss trusts us. He knows that we're the only ones who could solve this."_

_"Oui! I agree with that. Though I admit that this case is the most perplexing one that we have...so far, monsiuers...I think this is much way better than not solving it at all. Many lives are at stake here."_

_"By the way, where's Jones? I haven't seen that git all day."_

_"I tried calling his phone, but I couldn't reach him. I'm getting worried about him again."_

_"Matthew, did he mentioned anything about his plans for today?"_

_"The only thing that he said to me was he was on an important task. Probably, the Boss asked him to do something."_

Arthur stared at Yao and Francis. The two gentlemen nodded their heads, although their faces looked anxious too. Matthew sighed and took the yellow folder and put it inside his suitcase.

Yao looked up the sky. "There were strange clouds up there. Maybe a storm will be coming soon."

"I hate the rain! It's so gloomy and depressing...and cold! I wish I have a beautiful Mademoiselle who'll spend the cold, dark and sad night with me later! If that happens, I'll make sure that she will never regret this night that she spent with me...and...and..." Francis whined happily, almost crying with pure bliss in his eyes.

Suddenly, Arthur gave the Frenchman a hard punch onto his temple. As expected, Francis shouted in pain.

"WHAT'S WITH THE PUNCH?! YOU'RE SO CRUEL!" the Frenchman cried while soothing his aching temple.

"You better be careful by what you're saying, frog! In my opinion, your pervert mode switch inside your head has turned on...AGAIN!" Arthur huffed, crossing his arms.

Francis gave Arthur a death glare. All of a sudden, he smirked devilishly.

"Oh, now I get it! You're just envious that you haven't got yourself a nice, pretty Mademoiselle! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE TRYING TO STOP ME FROM TALKING! Ah, my poor friend! Say, why don't you let me help you find a girl? I know that you'll like it. Sounds fun, huh?!"

The angry Englishman instantly grabbed Francis's collar, looking at him fiercely. He made his voice husky, as if he was whispering to Francis, but with annoyance.

"Don't make me kill you, you bloody pervert! Also, for your information, I am more appealing and handsome to the ladies's eyes than you could ever imagine. So, even if I don't do anything to make myself striking, the ladies already consider me attractive to them. I think I made myself clear to you now, Bonnefoy." Arthur said.

Francis just turned away his gaze; Arthur let go of his tight hold.

Yao just sighed and looked at Matthew.

"These two just won't quit, would they?"

Matthew nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

* * *

><p>Alfred was seen sitting on the bench along a forsaken highway. He was carrying his large bag pack.<p>

With a loose sigh, the young blonde took out a stick of cigarette and a lighter in his pocket.

Night has fallen already and stars were seen twinkling dimly at the evening sky.

The American noticed those dark, strange clouds floating over his head.

He sighed.

"Man, this is the life." he mumbled.

An eerie silence surrounded Alfred as he looked around the place with his electric blue eyes.

Alfred thought that doing the task alone would be good. Also, he decided to keep his colleagues and his brother out of this trouble. He knows that this top mission will definitely put their lives in grave threat if they'll not watch their actions carefully.

Well, obviously, Alfred is the one responsible for this in the first place; tagging company along with him will make the situation worse and more threatening.

Thinking about these things made Alfred sighed again. This time, his face looked a little depressed.

Just as he was in the middle of his "solitary moment", flicking the lighter, he heard sounds coming.

"Cars..." Alfred thought, as he saw those headlights approaching, coming towards this long street where he's at now. He threw the cigarette away.

As these vehicles came closer, Alfred sat on the bench, staring at the cars.

Soon, one of the cars stopped a few meters away from the American. The young blonde blinked his eyes surprisingly.

"What the?" he thought as he saw a person stepping out from the car. The individual walked with fair steps; Alfred felt like stepping back.

It was a black-haired man, wearing a white tuxedo and pants, along with a pair of shiny black leather shoes and a white Homburg hat. His dark eyes were stern, yet a small smile on his face was visible. He was having these black gloves covering his hands.

Alfred bit his lip.

"This is not good..." he thought once he saw the male standing in front of him.

"Good day to you, sir! Would you mind coming with us? We need to ask you a few questions." the man asked politely.

He remembered that familiar face...it was the same face that he had seen the day when those angry men chased him. If it weren't for Maria, he wouldn't be able to recognize this guy, being with those...two other guys at that moment.

Now...he knew who were those men chasing them that time, and he knew that he is doomed.

And so, with a sigh, Alfred replied a straight, "No. Why would I go with you?"

The man held his shoulders firmly, but Alfred shrugged and stepped back at the calm man.

The black-haired male sighed as well, then lifted his head and looked at Alfred's blue eyes.

"Well then, I guess I should do this the hard way, hai?" he said as he took out a .45 caliber underneath his coat and aimed it at the now struck American.

Alfred attempted pulling his gun from behind, but his knees started trembling. He can't even move an inch.

As he heard the click from that gun, Alfred never cease the chance. He kicked the man's hand, thus causing the other to slip the gun from his hands. In a few seconds, groups of men stepped out from their cars and pointed their guns and rifles at the American. Alfred looked and pursed his lip in annoyance.

"Damn!" Alfred thought angrily.

"Now, are you going to come with us?" the black-haired grinned, his eyes fixed at Alfred.

The blue-eyed blonde watched him carefully and then let out a scowl.

"Darn it!" he thought.

"Please don't restrain yourself to escape or things will get more difficult for the two of us. You want to preserve that life of yours, right? So, please do not dare doing anything stupid or it'll be your end."

"Kiku! What's happening here?" a deep, manly voice called from nowhere.

The ebony-haired man turned around and saw his comrade approaching.

"VE! WAIT FOR ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE INSIDE THE CAR!" another voice shouted fearfully as he ran towards the black-haired male and stood beside the taller, serious-looking blonde male.

The stern blonde stared at Alfred then sighed.

"Looks like you found him in no time, Kiku."

"Hai. I never thought of this too, but maybe this is better than nothing at all."

"Si, si! Nice work, Kiku! What are we going to do with him now?"

The three went silent, thinking.

Alfred watched them closely while slowly taking the gun from behind. Just as he tried aiming it at the black-haired man, the other blonde male suddenly kicked his hand, therefore causing Alfred to let go of the gun instantly. It was a swift kick, it made Alfred's hand swell terribly.

He twitched his eye irritatingly and stood up, trying to beat those three men with countless blows. But then, the brunette, oblivious-looking male opened his eyes, exposing those deep hazel color in his orbs, as he gave the young American a fast blow straight on his abdomen.

Alfred can't believe this...blood suddenly oozed out from his mouth; his body had shaken badly because of that blow. That strong punch could almost destroy his insides.

"Ah...b-bastards..." Alfred said, wiping away the blood on his lip and spat.

"Che il movimento cattivo che lei ha preso sulla sua manica, il suo signore. (What a bad move you got on your sleeve, sir.)" the brunette male smiled, taking Alfred's gun and put it under his coat.

The American huffed.

"Take him in, boys!" the masculine blonde commanded to the rest of the group and instantly took Alfred.

"What am I going to do now?" the blonde told to himself as he was taken inside the car, all guns pointed at his head.

For sure, he doesn't know where are they taking him. But one thing's for sure...he is in grave danger.

* * *

><p>Inside the office, there were few people sitting on their desks, minding their own business.<p>

From the window, the night sky seemed ominous and scary.

Lightning struck.

Tiny shards of glasses were on the ground; water spilled in an instant. Matthew's hands were shaking. Unexplained as it seems, the Canadian felt his body weaken and almost feel down to the ground when Arthur, Yao and Francis caught him.

"CAREFUL, ARU!" Yao shouted nervously as he took Matthew away from the glass shards. He saw the Canadian's right hand bleeding. He took out a cloth and wiped the blood away from Matthew's hand, then he took another one and wrapped int around the wound.

"W-What happened, mon ami?" Francis uttered, while taking out his first-aid kit from his bag.

Arthur looked at Matthew with concern.

"Are you alright, Williams?"

Matthew shook his head.

"N-No...it's just that...I have this odd feeling inside me, but I don't know what it is."

Francis and Yao stared at the purple-eyed blonde anxiously.

Then, rain fell down on their heads as thunder roared. The clouds were dark gray and they must get back to the van for shelter. The sky cried hard, they thought.

Matthew can't help but to feel worried for his lost brother as he was looking by the window silently.

"Alfred, where are you?"

* * *

><p>"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"<p>

"PUT HIM IN THERE!"

Alfred has been thrown into a small, dark room by those men. He was handcuffed, the pain onto his abdomen was still present, and the blood onto his cracked lips got dried.

The room was fit enough for at least two persons. Newspapers were scattered on the floor. There was a long wooden table, a chair and a bed onto the left side of the room beside the window.

As the men locked the door, Alfred sat on the bed and angrily kicked the table away. He can't stop himself from shouting and cursing his captors, as he just let himself do it so. After a while, he quietly went back to his seat, holding his abdomen. He whined in pain, yet he knows that he can't do something about it for the meantime.

Suddenly, someone opened the door.

It was that man again, he thought.

The black-haired male sat on the chair, facing the young agent with serene eyes.

"Enjoying your stay here?"

"Don't try to annoy me, you son of a bitch! I know who you guys are, and there's nothing you can do, once the police find you here in your stupid hideout!"

The man simply looked at Alfred closely, leaning his head onto his and grinned at him sarcastically. Then, he went back to his seat and crossed his legs, folding his arms firmly.

"How did you met her?"

Alfred looked at the man doubtfully.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I said...how did you met her?"

Realizing what the black-haired man meant to say, Alfred sighed and looked at him straightly.

"It was a rainy night. Can't recall the exact date. I accidentally hit her by my car while I was on my way home. When I saw her with a wounded arm, I took her home and treated her."

"Is that so? Why are you with her that day?"

"There were men chasing us. Of course, I will not leave her behind so I took her with me...until you-"

The man let out a deep breath and took out something from his coat, showing it to Alfred. With shocked eyes, the blonde gasped.

"What's this?" Alfred said as he took a close look at the recognizable thing on the table.

It was a feather with that trademark sign on it.

"If you want to see her again...then, cooperate with us."

"What are you trying to imply here?"

"Let's just say that we're having plans to destroy the Mafia itself."

Alfred bit his lip. He doesn't understand everything that's going on around him now. What is this man's trying to say?

"M-Mafia..."

"Yes, the Mafia. Since you already have an idea of our identity, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kiku Honda, however, everybody calls me by my alias, Japan."

Kiku stood up and went at the American's back, unlocking the handcuffs bounded around his wrists. Alfred held his wrists and sighed.

"S-So...Ki...I-I mean, J-Japan..." Alfred paused for a moment then stared at the calm-looking Japanese and breathed deeply.

"Don't hesitate to ask me questions, Mr. Alfred F. Jones." Kiku responded and sat on his seat again, this time, he took away the gun and put it under his coat.

"Y-You know me?" the blonde said shockingly.

"We all have hidden connections at your headquarters, so you can't hide everything from us. As I was saying, what's bothering you?"

Alfred felt like he was stabbed at his back; sensing that he could die anytime.


	14. Dilemma

Matthew placed his cell phone on his study table and sighed heavily. He looked at the wall clock.

His face seemed unexplained. Mixed emotions actually. The young blonde had tried calling Alfred countless times; however, looks like his brother's mobile number cannot be reached. The fact that Alfred had been gone for almost a week was troubling him.

He leaned his back on the soft couch and lay down for a moment. He must get some sleep for the morrow. There's a lot of work to be done in the office; Matthew knew that he should not give up on searching for Alfred. He called his comrades for help too, hoping that the search will be slightly easier. Arthur, Yao and Francis made their deals to him, saying that they'll help him look for Alfred.

Matthew tossed and turned on the couch. He rose and yawned, rubbing his puffed reddish eyes, the purple spark in his orbs faded.

"I can't sleep like this." he said softly. He glanced on his right and saw his pet polar bear, staring at him inside its freezing chamber through the glass wall.

Matthew smiled. He remembered how Alfred spent his time creating that bedroom-sized North Pole chamber for Kumajirou (the polar bear's name) and saved money for it.

He stood up and went towards Kumajirou, now with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Kumajirou. Big Brother's going to be just fine. He'll be home soon." he said.

The polar bear let out a cry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>_

_A flash of lightning suddenly appeared upon the dark clouds. Thunder roared with all its might. Oddly, a storm is coming...and unexpectedly, it happened that Arthur, Francis, Yao and Matthew were standing outside the INTERPOL building, still trying to contact Alfred. Apparently, their efforts have been gone to waste._

_"This is bad. I can't reach him."_

_"Tsk! Where the bloody hell is that git?"_

_"Beats me, mon ami. We've been looking for him all around the blasted Pomodori building and what have we found?! Nothing."_

_"Aiyaa…a storm's coming, aru! We should go back to the quarters as soon as possible, aru!"_

_"No, I have to find him. I must look for him. Seriously, I am dead worried about Alfred. I made several calls to contact him, but no luck."_

_"But, there's no way that you'll find him here in New York City, monsieur! This city is quite huge to search for one person."_

_"What are we going to do now, aru?"_

_"Que guy est une douleur dans le cul parfois, hein, Williams? (That guy's a pain in the ass sometimes, huh, Williams?)"_

_"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes toujours à la recherche de lui, n'est-ce pas? (No matter what, we're still going to search for him, right?)_

_The four agents were in total panic; their faces looked tired, stressed and exhausted after the explosion at the Pomodori building. They could not believe that everything happened so fast, that they simply rushed out of the building and assisted everybody out of the building hours ago. After they contacted the headquarters, they receive an order from their bosses, telling them to stay and keep watching for any suspicious being or happening around._

_Four o'clock in the morning. Yet, they are still there...searching for their lost comrade._

_Though the dawn is breaking and morning will soon come in a few hours, the sight of the now abandoned building stood before their eyes. The cold wind, tingling their skins; the pitch darkness surrounding the entire area, and the gloomy, creepy aura around them-all of these things give them the creeps. They can't avoid feeling scared, at some point. But then, they have to look for him. They can't go back without him._

_And so, they planned on searching for him separately. Matthew started looking at the main gate, down to that road, leading to the main highway; Francis went back to the basement, though the place was deeply ruined because of the fire a while ago; Arthur decided to search at the back of the building; Yao stayed beside the van, assisting the three gentlemen while watching the whole surrounding._

_Once again, Alfred F. Jones is missing. They hope that wherever he is at this moment, he is safe from any danger or threat._

* * *

><p>The Canadian tossed and turned on the bed. He called his colleagues again, asking them for updates about their search for Alfred.<p>

Two o'clock in the morning.

Matthew sighed and lay on his bed, tired and overstressed.

_Maybe I should worry about this again tomorrow. I need to sleep now. _he thought and turned off the desk lamp beside him.

* * *

><p>"Any news on her whereabouts?"<p>

"Nothing as of this time, Boss.

"F-Fine. J-Just keep on searching and don't forget to call me for updates. Capisce? (Understand?) "

"Si (Yes), we'll keep you posted, Boss."

As soon as the line was down, someone was knocking at the door, which made the grumpy Mafia leader stand up from his seat in the middle of his business.

It was one of his men, reporting him that he and the rest of the Mafia members already searched the entire city, but still, they failed to find her.

As they ended their short conversation, the man went out of the room, leaving him speechless.

He went back in his chair and rested his head upon his chin. Then, he felt this sudden ache on his forehead and this pain made the Italian get irritated. He simply held his aching forehead; took a few deep breaths and looked at the desk before him.

There's still much work to do, and this damn headache's hindering him to do all the stuff.

Lovino stood up from his seat and took his mobile phone.

When he heard the ring from the other line, he walked towards the giant glass window and stared at the dark, rainy sky, waiting for that someone to pick up the line.

In a few seconds, someone picked up.

"Ciao, this is Veneziano speaking!"

Lovino sighed.

"Veneziano..."

"Oh, it's you, fratello!"

"I want you to come here at my office...now."

"S-Si. I'll be there in a minute."

When the line went dead, Lovino went back to his desk and put his phone aside. He waited for his younger brother to arrive, while he was savoring his solitary moment at the office.

He thought of her...again.

Lovino shook his head, his heart feeling heavy.

"Shit...I hate this." he mumbled as he realized that he was on his sentimental mood once more.

He's like this every time he thinks of those people who are close to him...and he despised this depressing emotion which is now starting to dominate his feelings...as well as his mind.

In a while, the door opened.

"Romano."

Lovino saw Feliciano approaching. The bubbly Italian was wearing his black tuxedo and has a suitcase in his hand. With worried eyes, Feliciano asked Lovino slowly.

"Is there something that you want me to do?"

The other Italian blinked his eyes, letting out a deep sigh.

"Let's go back to Italy."

Feliciano could not believe his eyes as he saw Lovino staring at him, his eyes seemed determined.

"W-What's with this sudden decision, fratello? We still have-"

"I know, I know!" Lovino shouted.

Feliciano stepped back frightfully. Lovino, after seeing the fear in his brother's eyes for what he did, he bowed his head and a soft sigh escaped from his lips.

"I-I just want to visit Nonno...that's all. It's been years ago, and I owe him a lot." Lovino replied.

"I-I see..." Feliciano uttered, his voice shaking fearfully.

The ill-tempered Italian went towards Feliciano and patted his shoulder.

"S-Sorry." Lovino told him and stepped out of the room.

Feliciano simply bowed his head sadly and followed Lovino behind.

* * *

><p>Evening.<p>

Roderich drove his white 2012 BMW X6 SUV along the busy roads of New York. It has been a year since his last visit here in this famous American city; moreover, it's not just the city life that he badly missed.

He coincidentally glanced at his mobile phone and an idea popped in his head. He pressed the buttons, making his call. The tone rang, until someone picked up the line in a few seconds.

"Hello?"

The Austrian smiled.

"Hey, how's Maria doing there? Did she already eat dinner?"

"Yes, we ate fast food together. This is the first time I ate that kind of food. Actually, the taste was different, but I love it."

"I'm pretty sure that you enjoy well. Glad to hear that."

There was a pause.

"I missed Maria so bad. The last time I saw her was when we're all in Sicily at the Boss's mansion. She was younger that time...the most unique, beautiful, innocent girl that I've seen."

"Yeah, I remember."

"But you know...I missed you too...even more."

Roderich was stunned to hear those words. Though he tried hampering it, this feeling of happiness filled his heart. He never expected this, so to speak. It's been quite long since he heard these words from her...

"I missed you the most. Don't worry. I'll be home as soon as I'm done with my assignment."

He heard Elizaveta sigh on the line. There was a moment of peace, until the feminine voice spoke to Roderich again. The Austrian felt something...

"If ever you and I have the chance to get away from all this, will you do it?"

"W-What are you saying, Liz?"

From that moment, he heard the person on the other line sobbing softly. Roderich simply let this moment pass as he drove left, going uphill. He felt his heart being stabbed by sharp knives many times after Elizaveta asked him that question. He began pondering to himself.

"It's getting late, Rod. You should head back." the shaky voice said.

"OK. Take care, Liz." Rod replied.

The phone line went down.

The luxurious BMW drove on its way to the mansion.

* * *

><p>He cannot get any sleep that night. He looked at the evening sky, watching the stars glimmering like diamonds above his head. With a nice glass of wine in his hand, he sighed and went to his seat. Comfortably, he rested his body there, leaning his back onto it.<p>

For so many unexplainable reasons, he really can't sleep a wink. Worse, the headache made him frustrate so much. He felt tired. He looked exhausted. After a long day of attending seemingly countless jobs and meeting his own expectations in fulfilling his responsibility; finally, he will be able to take a break from all the crap...somehow. Knowing that tomorrow's going to be another hell of a day; the male brunette placed his glass on the table and decided to go to bed.

Maybe lying down on his soft, nice bed would help him to sleep, he thought.

And so, he left his chair and went straight to bed. Placing his pillows neatly in their perfect spot, he lay down. His hazel eyes stared at the ceiling of his desolate room; gradually he realized how lonely the night is.

Yes, it was indeed a peaceful, gloomy evening. Yet, he liked it at some point. The emptiness of his wide bedroom along with that darkness surrounding him, the sight of the lively night life of New York through the large glass walls serving as windows shining before him, and the restlessness within him-everything seemed...joyful. He wondered why he thought of that. He must have gone insane for thinking such a stupid thing.

He slightly laughed and then went serious again. This time, his mind began working-the adrenaline started to flow into his veins little by little, from the smallest spark of its force up to its peak.

Blurred images dominated his thoughts. He closed his eyes for a moment, pondering about the things he's seeing in his mind. Afterwards, he opened his eyes and went still. He was like that for quite a couple of minutes, until the loud ring from his mobile phone echoed throughout the room surprisingly.

Slightly annoyed, he picked up the phone, looking at the small screen quietly. He scowled softly and answered the call.

"Do you know what time it is? What's the matter?"

It took a few seconds before the voice on the other line spoke:

"Mi dispiace, fratello. (I'm sorry, brother.) I-I was just...well; I just want to tell you that I already booked our flight to Sicily. We're going there next Monday."

"I see." he said.

"Sorry for disturbing you, fratello. It's already late. I will go to sleep now." the familiar voice on the other line told him.

Just as he was about to say something, the line went dead.

He put his phone beside his pillow and lay down again. Suddenly, he felt a heavy feeling in his chest. He grimaced; gently he placed his one hand on his bosom.

"Must I really do this, Nonno?" he thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>_

_Ever since, Lovino was very close with the Boss of the Vargas clan. Setting the lineage aside, the Italian already has a very profound respect for his Nonno (grandfather), seeing him not only as the head of the entire household. He saw the Boss as his second father (after the death of his biological father), and best friend (aside from Feliciano of course, despite of their intense fire-and-ice sibling relationship)._

_When the Vargas brothers discovered the news about their grandfather's ill condition, they decided to take over the business of the whole clan for a while and took care of their family's patriarch until he gets well. _

_One time, Lovino saw his Nonno outside his room, looking around the beautiful gardens of their mansion. It was autumn. The wind swayed with the falling autumn leaves as they let go of their hold from the branches of trees where they came from. The young male ran out of the room, shouting with a worried voice._

"_Nonno, what are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in bed!"_

_The older male looked at Lovino with a serene face and let out a light laugh. He put his hand onto Lovino's head, smiling._

"_Don't be so nervous, Lovino. It's been a long time since I went for a stroll outside and breathed some fresh air. Also, staying in bed like a hospital patient is killing me!" he told bluntly._

"_B-But-" Lovino interrupted but was silenced by his grandfather with a hush._

"_Shhh. Now, now, you don't want your Nonno to get sad, right?" Nonno said._

_Lovino shook his head._

"_Very well. Come with me then." Nonno spoke, taking Lovino by the hand._

"_Where are we going, Nonno?" Lovino asked._

* * *

><p>Lovino felt that his headache had gone.<p>

The wall clock struck twelve midnight.

He smiled a bit and noticed the stars in the sky. He thought that those glitters look prettier now.

Thinking of those memories with Nonno elevated his weary soul. He felt happy inside, although he tried not to show it.

Yes...he mustn't show his vulnerability towards other people...that is what Nonno told him...

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>_

"_Where are we?"_

"_This is the place where your father and I used to hang out together. This place always reminds me of him."_

_Lovino looked around him-he and his grandfather were standing on top of a small, green hill overlooking Sicily. Behind them was a giant, sturdy old oak tree which stood with magnificence and pride on that hill's peak throughout its years. The afternoon sun was indeed beautiful to look at; even the sky seemed so striking with its red, yellow, blue, and black hues. The entire scenery was a beautiful painting which came to life._

_His Nonno stared at the setting sun with his never-fading smile and spoke._

"_I know that I won't be able to stay long here with you and your brother. One day, the two of you will take care of everything our clan has worked for. I don't want to leave you without seeing that everything will be fine before I go."_

"_No! Don't say that, Nonno! You'll get well! We'll take care of you until you get well. I promise!" Lovino blurted shockingly, his face looked so distressed after hearing those words from the older male. Suddenly, tears began to stream from his eyelids down to his cheeks. Nonno noticed that Lovino was crying; his smile faded. He faced his grandson with a determined face._

"_Romano, never show that kind of face to anybody at all costs." he commanded powerfully with stern eyes._

_Lovino blinked with a surprise stare._

"_Don't let others see that you're hurt. Don't let them see what's inside your heart, as well as what's in your mind. If people see how vulnerable you are, they will be able to find ways in bringing you down; they'll see you as a coward, a man without courage and determination to stand on two feet and be the best man among the rest." Nonno added._

_The young Italian sniffed, wiping his tears away. He looked at Nonno straight, listening._

_Nonno sighed heavily, saying, "This world we're living in is complicated. You never know what people were thinking. They may be kind and friendly; some of them may be those who're really close to you. However, it is better that you must know when to trust somebody and when not to trust them. In order to keep your men under your control, you have to trust them and mistrust them at the same time. Remember, nobody will be able to protect you once you take charge of the clan. You will be the one protecting them from danger. Their lives will be your accountability.""_

"_B-But, Nonno...h-how will I do that? How will I trust anybody...a-and mistrust them as well? Is there such a thing?" Lovino asked confusingly._

_Nonno placed his hands onto his grandson's shoulders._

"_You'll fully understand what I'm telling you at the right time, Lovino. For the meantime, I want you to stay as you are. Be strong." he said._

_Lovino pondered for a while after hearing those words._

"_Never show to everybody that you're weak, mi nipote (my grandson). Understand? (Caspice?)" Nonno said._

_Twilight approached._

* * *

><p>2:00 A.M.<p>

Lovino headed to his office in his night clothes. When he arrived, he saw a few of his bodyguards guarding the hallway sitting in their spots. All of a sudden he heard footsteps. The sounds were coming at the end of the dim hallway. The Italian blinked his eyes and noticed a person walking towards him. Then, he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Can't sleep, huh?"

Lovino bowed his head and grinned.

"Yeah. By the way, where are you heading to?" he asked the person, who happened to be Roderich. Roderich was wearing his night clothes as well, with a glass in his hand and without his eyeglasses on.

"To my room. I went to the kitchen for a cold glass of water. I need to take some sleeping pills." The Austrian male replied.

"I see. Hope that the pills work on you." Lovino said.

Roderich laughed a bit. "I hope so. I guess the pills aren't effective on you. You should get a decent rest once in a while, Romano."

Lovino scowled.

Roderich smiled, bading Lovino goodnight. Then he waved his hand, walking away to his bedroom. Lovino watched the other male disappearing along the hallway silently.

With a loose sigh, the Mafia Boss decided to go back to his room and do as what Roderich had told him. Perhaps, he should get a decent sleep once in a while. Hopefully, his work will wait until the sun rises in a few hours.

* * *

><p>Alfred opened his eyes slowly. He slowly tilted his head and then glanced to his left and right. Blinking, the young American agent realized that his hands were still bound in handcuffs. Also, his lower abdomen was still sore because of that damn hard blow from one of the Mafia bastards. The blood which came out from his lips went dry; his body was tingling weakly. His clothes looked ragged and dusty.<p>

Worse, he couldn't find his glasses. He cannot see things clearly.

"Darn it, where are my glasses?" Alfred said and stood up from the floor. He walked a few steps heading to the door. He reached the knob with two hands and tried opening it.

Unfortunately the door's locked.

"Whoa, great!" he uttered.

He looked at the view outside his chamber through the door's rectangular-shaped opening. The opening isn't that small; a man's arm could fit in through the opening.

And so, recognizing that somebody's heading to his chamber, Alfred turned away from the door until he heard a manly voice calling him.

"Guten Tag! (Good morning!)" the man cheered.

The agent turned away fast and stood still. After a few seconds, he heard the man spoke once more.

"Hey! Looking for this?" the voice told him.

Alfred glanced back and saw a hand coming out of the door's opening. The hand's holding the thing he's looking for. Hesitatingly, the blonde male took the glasses and muttered a simple "Thanks."

The man outside peeped at Alfred through the small opening. Alfred looked back; he noticed a pair of crimson red eyes staring at him like rubies. He noticed that shiny, almost white hair onto the man's head, not to mention that his skin was very fair. Too fair, he thought. The man was plastering a mischievous grin at him and let out a sigh.

"You know...you look like shit! Kesesese!" the man said towards Alfred, giggling.

Alfred raised a brow.

"Well, you look like one too." he uttered.

The man's smile slightly faded and blinked with surprise. Then, he stepped forward, staring at the other male sternly. His infamous grin appeared onto his face again; this time, he reached his arm into the door's opening, trying to reach Alfred.

"Now, that's rude! Too bad, I have this feeling that you're a good guy. I wanna make friends with you, but..." the man said, pausing for a while and continued, "...looks like you're not that friendly."

"I'M NOT PLAYING DAMN GAMES WITH YOU! LET ME OUTTA HERE, NOW!" Alfred shouted in a snap, causing the other man to step back and get shocked.

Alfred felt his chest getting heavier. He was mad...mad like hell! He felt that everything was too good to be true. Actually, another fact, he felt insulted by what the man did. For crying out loud, he's stuck here as a captive in this chamber...and now, that crazy bastard was outside his desolate room to make friends with him. He knew that time's running out; he must carry on his mission no matter what the circumstances may be.

A moment of silence...in a few seconds, the man outside Alfred's chamber broke it with a laugh.

"Kesesesese! Relax! That's the reason why I'm here, pal! Now, where are my keys?" the male albino told himself and began searching for his keys by putting his hands in his pants' side pockets. With a wink, he exclaimed a quick "Ahah!" and pulled out the keys from his left side pocket. It took him a few seconds before he found the right one; he stepped forward and put the key in its hole, unlocking the chamber's steel door.

Alfred winced; but somehow, he felt relieved.

"Come out, man! Don't be shy. Just follow me and nothing will happen to you." the male said, grinning mischievously.

The blonde male walked out of the chamber and followed the other albino male behind. They walked along the hallway, feeling the surrounding silence around them. The stillness of the atmosphere was a bit awkward, yet worrying. Alfred looked around the hallway, noticing the cold paved cemented walls of the building. There were these other chambers all aligned on his right side; the glass windows to his left. The warm sun rays shone brightly, giving life and light to the entire place.

The white-haired man glanced at him and smirked. "Having a good time?"

Alfred glanced back at the male.

"Kind of."

"That's weird. Most of the guys who came here before you said that they never liked it here. I guess Boss is having a bad issue in accommodating his…guests."

"Guests. What a word."

"I found this hard to believe at first, until I experienced the entire damn thing myself. Kesesese! Say, what's your name?"

Alfred blinked.

"Oh, my name's Al. Al Johnson."

The albino blinked as well, slightly surprised.

"Whoa…typically American. Can tell that by your looks. Kesesese! Well, I'm Gilbert. Nice meeting yah, Bruder! (Brother!)" the red-eyed male said, smiling.

The blonde felt weird while talking with Gilbert (the red-eyed albino). Actually, he wasn't supposed to have this kind of conversation with him. He must be on the verge of finding a way to escape from this building. However, judging by the looks of the situation, Alfred felt that Gil's not a bad guy. Though he was planning on attacking him at the back, he couldn't do so.

Gilbert, on the other hand, glanced at Alfred and let out a sigh. He thought for a moment and looked at the glass windows, noticing the beautiful view outside the building.

The two males arrived at the entrance door of the building's main hall. Gilbert took out his keys and started searching for the right one. Alfred just looked at the giant door silently.

In a few seconds, Gilbert unlocked the door and turned the knob.

* * *

><p>"<em>Focus now, Maria. We have to make sure that you look wonderful at the party tonight."<em>

"_This is stupid. Why do I have to attend the damn party? Also, what has gotten into his mind again?"_

"_Well, Rod told me that the Boss will be heading back to Sicily." _

"_W-What?"_

"_Yeah, you heard that right."_

"_Wow, he must have been thinking about going back there thoroughly. It's been ages since he last visited Grandpa."_

"_Are you planning to visit Rome as well?"_

"_W-Well, I plan to. But now's not the right time. I can't face him, Ate."_

"_You have to, Maria. Of course, he's gone and all. But, you better be ready for that day. Whether you like it or not, you have to go back to Sicily. You have to visit Rome…and the Boss too. You have to follow him behind."_

"_I don't care about him, Ate."_

"_You're wrong, Maria."_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_You knew that the Boss has feelings for you. You can't ignore that."_

"_Ate, do we have to talk about this over and over again?"_

"_I'm simply reminding you, Maria. I know that you don't feel the same way for him; also, it was his love for you that drove him to keep you away from everything that he sees as a threat in losing you. You also know that he had gone through a lot…it's not that I'm taking sides here. But the only thing that you can do for him is to stay by his side. You are not only his secret ace in the Mafia, Maria. He sees you more that that."_

"_I know…I know. His love for me…that's what I've been afraid of all this time."_

"_So, you're coming, right?"_

"_I don't have a choice, do I?"_

Maria put the phone down after that conversation with Elizaveta. It was high noon; Maria was inside a shopping mall, doing the usual thing-surveillance. She never felt this tense before. Things are getting really heavy and complicating; the Mafia's on top of the wanted list.

She let out a heavy sigh and looked around. Then she leaned onto her chair and stared up the noon sky.

_Ate Liz may be right about what she said. But, I don't know what to do. I-I…I love him, but not as much as he loves me. He had changed a lot. He isn't the same man that I used to know. That's why…I want to get away from him. To change him back._

_I have to do it...my way._


	15. Alliance (Part 1)

Cold silence surrounded the wide, dark chamber that night, except with the soft chirps of night birds singing their songs outside before the evening ends.

Alfred was gazing at the dark sky by the window; his wrists that were once bound with handcuffs were now on the loose. He looked at his hands quietly. His body suddenly trembled because of the cold, not to mention that he'd been hungry for three days perhaps.

His stomach rumbled; Alfred sighed.

"Great."

Not far from him were those three "bastards" who abducted him. They were doing their business - the smiling, bubbly brunette was eating his plate of savory, tempting lasagna using a fork; the tall, big guy with the neatly-brushed blonde hair was leaning on the wall, cleaning his gun with a white cloth; the black-haired guy with a serene face approached Alfred, handing a tray of delicious Japanese rice and dried fish, with a bowl of sushi, a saucer of wasabe sauce, and a glass of water.

"Here." he said politely.

Alfred stared at the man, and then looked at the food. His stomach rumbled again; the other male smiled after hearing the faint sound.

"Please, I insist." the black-haired man added.

Alfred silently accepted the tray and began eating. "My, this tastes delicious!" he thought while eating his food.

"Oh, that reminds me! I never introduced myself to you yet, ve!" the brunette leaped from his chair and ran towards the blonde male. He offered his hand for a shake.

"Ciao, Signore! I'm Feliciano Vargas – everybody here calls me by my alias, Italy, ve!"

"H-Hello." Alfred said hesitatingly as Feliciano shook hands with him.

Then, Feliciano pointed at the serious-looking blonde guy with the well-toned body built.

"That person over there is Germany. His real name is Ludwig. He may be serious all the time, but he's a good guy, ve!"

Ludwig gave Alfred a long, stern look and then turned away his head snobbishly with a loose sigh escaping from his lips.

The black-haired male walked away after giving the tray, sat down on a wooden chair.

The smiling brunette approached the black-haired guy, saying, "How long do we have to keep him here, Kiku? He's having a hard time staying here in this scary chamber, ve."

"Don't worry, Feliciano-kun. He'll be out here soon once he agrees to cooperate with us." the other male said.

"What if he doesn't want to, ve?" Feliciano asked.

"Then, all hell breaks loose. We're going to settle this matter by ourselves whether we like it or not." Kiku answered.

"What about the mission?" the tall blonde guy with the serious face interrupted and walked towards the two.

"Ludwig-san..." Kiku responded. "...we don't have a choice but to kill him, even if this means losing a great asset to wipe out the Mafia."

"Then, we need to work this out now. We don't have any time left." Ludwig said.

"Waah! I'm done!" Alfred suddenly shouted with happiness after finishing his dinner. Kiku, Feliciano and Ludwig turned around surprisingly.

"Ve! Kiku made the food for you, Signore!" Feliciano said bubbly and walked towards the American.

Alfred slightly laughed. "Whoa, amazing! Japanese people sure know how to make good food, eh?"

"Arigatou gozaimazu. (Thank you very much.)" Kiku said gratefully.

"So, let's get to the real thing. You told me you want to destroy the Mafia, right?" Alfred asked, the smile on his face replaced with a stern look.

"Hai. (Yes.)" Kiku replied.

"And we know that you are the person assigned on this job, ve!" Feliciano added.

"Man, these guys know what's going on at the quarters." Alfred thought, and then said, "How did you know her?"

"You mean, Philippines-kun?" Kiku said.

"That girl's something, y'know." Alfred said.

"Si! (Yes!) Maria-chan is the greatest person I know!" Feliciano cheered loudly.

"The goons who chased after you at the main highway...they are looking for her." Ludwig explained.

"You perfectly know about the Mafia, si? The goons who chased you are just like the goons you see in movies. In real life, they are more vicious, merciless and terrifying…though most of the time, the movies portray them as stupid minions. Well, some of them are dim-witted in reality, but not all of them, ve!" the oblivious-looking happy brunette said in his distinctive Italian accent while finishing his plate of delicious lasagna on a plate.

Alfred stared at the male and thought, "This guy is crazy. Talking like that in a normal way." Then he went back to Kiku, saying, "Maybe, that's the reason why she's running away - to be far away from you guys for good."

"The only problem is, the Boss does not want her to be away for good. He wants her more than that." Kiku added.

Alfred stared at the three gentlemen. "What are you talking about?"

"The previous Boss, OUR boss whom we called as "Padre", took good care of her. He saw the potential in her; he helped her to become strong enough to take the position as the most-feared hit man in the Mafia, trained her and taught her everything he knew. She's also excellent in hand-to-hand combat; no wonder why the Mafia's prime leader, who happened to be Feliciano-kun's and Romano's grandfather, agreed to keep her under Padre's watch when she was still young." Kiku answered.

"What about the present Boss of the Mafia? What's his connection to her?" Alfred asked again.

"Mi fratello and I grew up with her, ve. We were always together - during gun firing sessions and training and going out for walks and eat at restaurants - I like her, but Romano loves her." Feliciano replied.

"Romano?" Alfred thought.

"He is the current Mafia boss, ve. After Nonno's death, the responsibility to take over the Mafia passed on to me. It should have been me, but, I can't! It's way too scary and I can't take that burden, ve! So, mi fratello took charge instead and put me in the Intelligence Unit. During that time, Padre knew that mi fratello was too young and fragile to lead the group, ve. So, he assisted him." Feliciano narrated.

"Padre decided to take over the Mafia for a while and trained Romano for the job. He'd been his mentor, guardian and a second father to him. About two years after, Maria-kun came. The two of them didn't get along at first, but Maria-kun is a gentle person with keen senses. She knows when Romano feels happy, sad or angry. Undoubtedly, she caught Romano's trust in no time. From that moment on, he fell for her." Ludwig added.

"THIS IS ONE HELLUVA STORY!" Alfred gasped.

"Years had passed and it was time for Padre to give the task to Romano as the Mafia boss. But, a few days before that, he and Romano had a fight. We don't know why they fought, but we never forget how Padre's face looked like that moment." Kiku said.

Feliciano stared blankly at the ceiling, as if he's avoiding to hear that part of the story.

Ludwig sighed deeply. "He went out of the room and asked us to stay at the basement and be on guard. The usual warm expression on his face seemed normal, as if nothing happened at all. But, his eyes told us otherwise. That was the first time we saw him like that - he was in pain; his eyes looked sad."

"After the argument with Romano, Padre walked away. Five hours later, we got the unexpected news - he died in a shoot-out with the cops. The Mafia was in the middle of a smuggling operation when the authorities appeared. The folks must've come up with a trap to seize us. Afterwards, the encounter occurred. Padre drove his way back to warn everybody and save Maria-kun, Romano, and Feliciano-kun. We were instructed by the others to get the three and leave. When Romano heard the news that Padre was killed, he couldn't accept it. He was desperate. Lost. Alone. He tried getting away, but he knows that the burden is already on his shoulders. Still, he ran away from the mansion. From the Mafia. He was gone for a long time, until seven years later, he came back as a different person with a platoon of new recruits who'll be joining the group. He changed a lot." Kiku told with a sad face.

Kiku walked towards Alfred, took a good look at his face and asked, "If you were given a chance to have an alias, what would you it be?"

Alfred blinked out of curiosity. "Why are you asking me that out of the blue?"

"First, since we told you that we are trying to put an end in all of this, we need you to cooperate with us. Second, in order to hide your true identity, you must carry out your alias every time you have transactions with the Mafia. Like I told you, we have hidden connections at your main quarters. Apparently, they're using fake names and I could say that they were doing a great job in hiding their identities. So, what will it be, Alfred-san?" Kiku explained, waiting for the American to reply.

Alfred bit his lip. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

Kiku replied smugly. "It depends, actually. If you're going to make a mess here on set of our conversation, we don't have a choice but to eliminate you, though it will be a great disappointment on our part that we'll be losing a fine man like you because of your impulsive behavior."

"Once we know your alias, we'll take care of the rest to make you a member the Mafia. We're going to introduce you to Romano one of these days. So, you better get ready." Ludwig added.

"Ne, ne, Germany! Japan! We're going to have a new ally, aren't we?" Feliciano asked childishly, his face was smiling while looking at Alfred.

Alfred thought for a while. He looked at the three gentlemen, their eyes staring at him with expectation, waiting for his reply.

Finally, he gave out his answer:

"America."

"Sounds cool, ve! Don't you think so, Germany?" Feliciano cheered, asking Ludwig who was standing beside him.

"Y-Yes, I guess so." Ludwig replied.

"That's settled, then, America." Kiku said, calling Alfred by his alias.

"Pasta, everyone?" Feliciano asked all of sudden. "I'll make spaghetti for the four of us, ve."

"Sure, Italy-kun. Arigatou. (Thanks.)" Kiku responded.

"I'll be right back, ve!" the Italian said happily and began humming a happy tune as he stepped out of the room.

Kiku, Ludwig and Alfred were left in the chamber; the three of them never said a word, letting the eerie silence surround the room.

To break this awkward moment, Ludwig turned to Alfred, pulled out a pocket knife and swiftly threw it straight to the American's head. Alfred suddenly ducked with his life to avoid the knife. The sharp edge of the knife buried on to the wall. Kiku was shocked at the German's sudden action; yet, he was impressed at Alfred's sharp reflexes.

"Not bad for an American cop." Ludwig told Kiku.

"Hai. (Yes.)" Kiku said with a smile.

"WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME, DUDE! THAT IS NOT COOL!" Alfred shouted angrily as he stood up, rubbing the dust off his shirt with both hands.

"You'll get used to Germany-san's antics, America-kun. Let's say this is his way of acknowledging you as a new member of the group." Kiku answered.

"What an cool way to treat your new friend!" Alfred muttered with sarcasm and sat on the chair irritatingly.

Kiku laughed. "You're a straight-forward young man, America-kun."

Ludwig looked at Alfred, saying, "At least, you proved you have the guts to help us."

"So, how did the two of you get here? I mean, where were you guys before you join the Mafia?" Alfred asked out of the blue.

Of course, Alfred's questions made the the other males speechless.

Kiku took a deep breath, saying, "It would be better if we can discuss this next time."

Alfred let out a scowl. "Come on! It's not that I'm going to tell your deep, dark secrets to anybody, y'know. Since I'm here to join you, it won't be so bad if you could tell me your story, right?"

The Japanese stared at Alfred, feeling hesitated to reveal his dark past. When Ludwig noticed the uneasiness in Kiku's face, he approached him and patted the lad's shoulder.

"Germany-san..." Kiku said softly.

The blonde German looked at Kiku with a calm face, slightly smiled, telling him, "It's OK."

Kiku smiled back and then faced Alfred. "If you say so, America-kun, then, we'll tell you our story when Feliciano gets back."

Feliciano came back with a tray, containing four bowls of hot spaghetti. He looked at his comrades and to Alfred, and then noticed the knife on the wall.

"D-Did I miss something, ve?" he asked with a confused look.

In a few minutes, the four gentlemen were seen eating their own bowl of pasta quietly. The birds finally sang out their evening songs and ended the night peacefully.

* * *

><p>Inside INTERPOL's main headquarters at Lyon, France, a silhouette of a man was seen along the dark hallway as he headed to the Office of the President. Once he reached the room, he opened the door and slowly closed it.<p>

A moment of silence.

A few minutes later, the door opened. The man stepped out of the room, carrying a suitcase in his hand. He crossed the long hallway with fair, slow steps and went to his office three rooms away from the Office of the Secretary General.

When he got to his room, he put the suitcase on his table, opened it and took out a few folders with the word "CONFIDENTIAL" on the front side of each folder. He turned on the lights, sat down and started looking at the files.

His green eyes scanned at each information contained at the papers; with light-tanned hands, the man tried sorting out the papers, so he will not get confused which folder he'll be reading first. There was lively music coming from his IPhone 5s as it abruptly kills this man's boredom of doing this tedious work on his own.

A smile crept on to the man's lips. He started tapping his fingers and began singing along with the music in his language. Luckily, he's working in the office after hours, though this means that he has to work overtime, staying up awake until morning. No one will hear him singing...or maybe not...

"Toni, here's your coffee!" a voice said from outside the room.

"Oi, come in, Gilbert!" the man called in his distinctive Spanish tone of voice, recognizing the person who called him outside the office.

The door opened. A tall male with silvery or almost white hair, a pair of red eyes shining like rubies and pale skin, wearing a simple long-sleeved, black V-necked shirt and a pair of khaki pants and black leather shoes entered the room with a mug of coffee in his left hand. He put the mug down on the desk, looked at the other male with an annoyed face.

"Seriously, stop singing or else it'll rain outside. No matter how hard you try, I'm still the most awesome singer the world has ever known." he said in a thick German accent, scowling.

"Don't be so hard on me, mi amigo! I'm trying to ease my stress here with some music. At least, I'm relieved to see that I'm not the only person staying up late until morning." the other male said, now his brown hair and a striking smile on his face revealed.

"Tell me 'bout it, Bruder (Brother). Anyway, any developments on the goddamn case? I'm pretty sure the bastards won't go easy on you, guys. From the beginning, I told you that they will hunt you down to death."

"Hmm, yeah. I thought so. As of this time, there were no developments. The Boss wants to track the group's hideouts in some other countries. The Mafia's a large group, you know."

The red-eyed male pulled out a chair and sat down, facing the brunette. He watched him reading the folders quietly. In a while, he let out a sigh and stood up, feeling bored. He stretched out his arms, lay down on the big red couch in the middle of the room.

The green-eyed male stared at him, smiling.

"How's Gilbird? I thought he's with you. You know that bird's always flying on top of your head all the time."

"I left him at Hungary's house for the meantime. I told her to watch over him and feed him everyday."

"By the way, Prussia...any good news for me?" the green-eyed brunette, now with his face seemed stern. The other male suddenly rose from the couch and sat down attentively. He held his nape gently and thought of what he's going to say first.

"Ja, Spanien. (Yes, Spain.) Three awesome good news to be specific. First, she's at New York, staying at Hungary's place for the meantime."

"¡Gracias a Dios! (Thank God!) She's safe."

"Second, they already had the guy. Lastly...he agreed to cooperate."

"Mmmm...that's sweet. The boy didn't fight back. At least, he was able to penetrate to the group without a sweat."

"They're doing pretty awesome, I guess. Japan gave me a call two hours ago. He said that they're going to introduce him to the miststück (bastard) in three days time."

"Muy bien. (Very good.)"

"Although that American introduced himself by the name of Al Johnson, for sure, Japan already got his real name. I'll find it out soon. Kesese!"

A few seconds of stillness in the atmosphere.

Gilbert, the handsome white-haired guy who carries the alias "Prussia", quietly watched the stars by the giant glass window from his position. Indeed, the stars were twinkling like scattered diamonds in the dark sky. Then he gazed at his colleague, watching him reading the files attentively.

On the other hand, Antonio, the striking light-tanned brunette who carries the alias "Spain", suddenly set the folders aside to take a sip of the hot beverage in front of him. He took the mug with care and stared at the dark-colored beverage - its rich, strong aroma filled his senses. He took a small sip and smiled.

"This is exactly my type of coffee. Gracias, Gil." Antonio said gratefully.

"You better drink it while it's hot. Coffee doesn't taste good when it's cold." Gilbert replied and lay down again on the couch lazily.

"Except when it's iced, though." Antonio said back, giggling.

"J-Just finish all the goddamn paperwork and sleep." the red-eyed male muttered and turned onto one side on the couch, facing the glass window.

Silence.

"Prussia, the Boss wants us to go back to the U.S. next week."

Gilbert's ears seemed to ache after hearing those words. However, he thought that Antonio was making a joke out of him. He stood up and approached the Spaniard.

"Mein Gott! (My God!) Tell me, this is one of your jokes, ja?" he asked, followed by a forceful laugh.

"No. It's not. Boss's orders." Antonio answered dully.

Realizing what Antonio said shifted the Prussian's thoughts in a snap. Gilbert instantly slapped the desk with might and looked at his colleague with rage in his crimson eyes. Antonio knew this is going to happen. For the longest time he'd been with Gilbert as his crime buddy, this is the first time he saw Gilbert's fuming face. By the look in the German's eyes, they were like blazing flames as they were staring at his deep, green orbs.

"Sie dumm fuhrt! (You stupid head!) What were you thinking?! You know those sons of the Devil are out there to get you, especially him! Why did you accept it?!" he shouted angrily.

Antonio sighed and stood up, trying to explain his side to his mad German partner-in-crime.

"I know this is crazy, but we don't have a choice. We're going to U.S.A. next week and get the job done." he said softly.

"Nein! (No!) We suffered too much for this goddamn case! We lost a lot of our friends and still, you are trying to get yourself into this mess AGAIN! Tell me, what will happen when everybody finds out that you're alive?" Gilbert said irately.

"Gilbert, we have to finish this mission at all costs." Antonio defended.

"For what?! At what costs?! What if you're going to be killed for real?! What would our friends do when you're gone? What are WE going to do if you died?! Huh?! Tell me!"

Antonio didn't answer. Instead, he straightly looked at the other male and mumbled softly.

"Prussia."

"Seriously, you are out of your mind!" Gilbert ranted and madly sat down on the couch as he tried ignoring all the animosity he's been hearing.

"We won't see this coming at an earlier date, but there's no backing out now. It about time to settle whatever mess we left behind and stop this feud! ¿Entiendes? (Do you understand?)" he told strongly, his voice almost shouting at Gilbert.

"Verpiss dich, Spanien! (Fuck off, Spain!)" Gilbert uttered annoyingly and went back on the couch, trying to calm himself.

Antonio walked towards Gilbert and sat beside him, patting him by the shoulder with a sad look on his face.

"Gil..." he said.

"So, what are you planning to do next, Spanien?" Gilbert asked Antonio, his voice cracking up but he tried not to give in to his emotions.

"Todo ocurre en el momento, mi amigo. (Everything happens at the right time, my friend.) Don't be too excited about it. We'll get there." the other male replied and slightly smiled.

"This is totally not awesome, Bruder. Sorry if I shouted at you." Gilbert said apologetically.

"No, no, amigo. It's OK. I'm sorry." Antonio said back.

After the intense argument between the two, Antonio was seen reading the files again while Gilbert was lying on the couch with his eyes closed. He tried to get some sleep. But then, he felt like drinking beer. So, he went to the fridge beside Antonio's desk to get a cold can of beer. While walking back to the couch, he opened the can and drank a little beer. He looked at Antonio.

"You'll be rising up from the dead. Awesome, don't you think?" he said.

Antonio glanced at Gilbert and asked, "Please get me a can of beer, too."

Gilbert simply followed Antonio's order and took another can of beer. He handed it to Antonio.

"Perhaps? Resurreccion (Resurrection), if that's what they call it." Antonio answered.

"That Italian son of a bitch will be very shocked to see you again. Surely, he'll get pissed off to meet you again." Gilbert added.

"Si, I know. I wanted to see Feli as well." Antonio said.

"Ja. I miss that guy, too. He's very adorable and kind, unlike his brother. What about your little Piri?" Gilbert added. "That bird-eater girl has already grown up."

"You think so?" the Spanish male chuckled and put the folders on top of his file cabinet behind him. Then he stretched out his arms and yawned.

"I need a break!" Antonio said, still yawning and stared at his wrist watch. Time was running fast. It's past one in the morning.

"Say, I'm going to the mini-store to buy some snacks. Tell me anything you want, I'll buy it for you. Don't worry, my treat." Gilbert told Antonio, pulling up a black leather wallet from his pants' pocket.

"Tomatoes. Make sure you will pick the fresh, ripe ones, comprende (understand)?" Antonio requested.

"Ja. (Yes.)" Gilbert answered, picking up his car keys and his half-filled can of beer. He looked at Antonio and waved at him, saying, "I'll be back in a while."

Antonio waved back and watched the other male stepping out of the office. Afterwards, there was another moment of silence.

Finally, the green-eyed Spaniard rested on the big, black couch with his body lying in an inclined position. He put a big, soft pillow under his head and covered the lower part of his body (starting from his abdomen) with a thick, green blanket. The chills coming from the AC were awfully cold, but cold enough to make him feel cozy and sleepy.

Antonio let the cold breeze embrace him as he fell asleep, his mind drifting him to blurred images that gradually became clear.

Darkness turns to light and dreams started to become real...terribly real.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, it's been a long time since I updated this fan fiction!**

**Well...I'm back and I'm ready to continue this story, so better watch out for the next chapters. Everything will be turning upside down as this fan fiction continues! Until next time! Ciao!**


End file.
